Phantasm
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Ruka's lab on Garin has been under scrutiny by the Republic and Jedi since he left it abandoned when he tried to invade Coruscant. Mi'al and Kura return for the final clean out before the lab is shut down. What will Kura find there? How will it affect his working relationship with the Jedi?


Phantasm

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

"Kura, how would you like to take a trip? I'm sure you could use a vacation. You've been working yourself too hard since we've started this research project together." Mi'al pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bionic creature who had been intently studying a microscope slide.

In surprise, the metal man leaned away from the eyepiece. In a puzzled tone he replied, "Uh…thanks for the offer Mi'al, but I don't think this is the time for a vacation. After all, I'm not on loan to the temple from my company indefinitely."

The chief healer laughed. "Sorry, my humor falls short sometimes. I didn't mean a real vacation. I thought you might like to accompany me on a trip that might prove rather…interesting to you. Let me explain. When Ruka injected himself with the midiclorian stimulator and then left Garin to come to Coruscant, he left his lab essentially intact. Intact information-wise that is. He destroyed the furnishings. Qui-Gon guessed that maybe he was testing his new power."

Now Kura was quite interested. He pushed his chair away from the lab bench and turned to face Mi'al squarely. The healer continued. "I went there to have a look at what he had been doing. When I returned and gave my report to the council, they made the recommendation to the Republic to completely investigate the lab. Ruka's lab was essentially taken over by the Republic. Several doctors and healers have been there since then pouring over all the research. They even located the clones Ruka made of himself. The investigation is winding down now. The final 'clean out' of the building is in progress. Remaining equipment, information…and the clones themselves are to be transferred to Coruscant and then the building will be vacated. I have been assigned to oversee this final phase and I thought you might like to come along and have a look. I thought that maybe it might be of interest since you are in the business of new technology. What Ruka did was definitely new technology."

"No doubts there. Of course I would be more than interested in seeing his facility and having a look at his research," Kura replied in what he hoped was not a sarcastic tone. "What an opportunity…to see the products of his genius." _And to have access to my clones…at last!_ Then the bionic stopped. "But I keep forgetting…the Jedi have a different view of Ruka than I do. You must think terribly of me," he tried to sound stricken.

But Mi'al just smiled. "No, I don't. If I didn't know you…well, that would be different. But our interaction has shown me the kind of person you are. I understand your interest. It's fascinating to me as well. We can appreciate what he did without condoning it."

_Without condoning it? It does not need your approval. My genius stands on its own. I need no one's endorsement._ "Yes, of course. We do understand one another, don't we?"

"Yes. So…do you think that's reason enough to take a vacation?"

"More than enough reason." _You are giving me part of what I so badly want. How can I refuse?_

"Good. You and I will leave tomorrow morning on a Republic cruiser. Nice ships, you should be comfortable. It's a three day trip so bring along some reading material. I have to get some things ready. And I'd like to speak with our pilot. So, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Talk to you later." Mi'al stood, patted Kura on the back and walked out.

The metal man waited until he was certain the healer was well away from the lab. Then he leaned back in the chair, threw his head back and laughed heartily. If his electronic eyes were like biological ones, great tears would be streaming down his face from the hilarity Kura was enjoying.

Oh this is too amusing! I can hardly believe it! The Jedi are going to take me back to my lab. After all this time of trying to decide how to recover part of…any of my work, the Jedi themselves are giving it to me! There must be some way I can recover those clones for myself! There must be. I'll have to think on it…and be careful. I can not afford to give myself away at this critical juncture. And in the event that I can not find a way to recover the clones, I must at least be near them. I have to keep Mi'al's trust so that I will be near my clones when they are brought back here. Hmm…what to do? For now I will just go along and observe…and check on the status of the clones. I'm sure a solution will present itself. I must be patient. I can not afford to make a mistake now. Remember…patience. Lack of it was your downfall before! Remember that! Patience.

"Daven," Obi-Wan called out to his friend across the gym. "Want to get out for a little fun after we're finished for the day?"

"Oh…sorry Obi-Wan, I said I'd help Master Jareel with the children. It's that time again," the padawan grinned. "The little space pirates are coming down to play with Master Jareel."

Obi-Wan laughed. "You make it sound like he's one of them."

Daven looked carefully around before he answered. With a big grin he whispered, "He does act like it sometimes."

"True…but he's harmless."

Now Daven laughed. "Well…I told him I'd help. And it is fun."

"Yeah, it is," Obi-Wan agreed. "Need some help?"

"Well…I don't think we really need help, but you're welcome to come and play also."

"Hmm…I don't think I want to put it that way." Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. "I can't picture myself telling Master Qui-Gon that I'm going out to play."

"Why not?" a voice replied from behind the apprentice.

Obi-Wan turned to see a tall Jedi with long brown-grey hair and beard behind him, a bemused look on his face.

"Master Qui-Gon," he bowed. "I was just…well, Master Jareel is…"

The Jedi master laughed. "You don't have to explain anything to me Padawan. If you want to go out and play, that's fine with me. But," he turned to Daven, "try to have him home before dark," he said with a wink. "Obi-Wan won't admit it…but he is afraid of the dark." The apprentice's cheeks flushed and Daven laughed. Qui-Gon put an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and pulled him close. "Sorry. The situation was too ripe not to take advantage of. So this is one of the ol' space dog's nights with the children, eh?"

"Yes Master Qui-Gon," Daven responded.

"Hmm…."

The hulking blonde Jedi master and his two padawan assistants were laying mats out on the floor of the gymnasium in preparation for the children's arrival.

"Let's bring a couple more mats over," Jareel said. "I'd rather have too many than not enough. They get a little rambunctious sometimes. We wouldn't want any of the little ones to get hurt."

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. The man who was wicked with a light saber, and big and muscular enough to take down any other Jedi at the temple…so concerned for the safety of the little children entrusted to his care. Master Qui-Gon was right; Jareel's heart was as big as he was. No wonder everyone liked him…well almost every one.

Since the joint mission of Qui-Gon, Jareel and Leish, the green humanoid had changed his view of the big Jedi and vowed to try to get along with him. Still, it was a challenge for the highly rational and almost unemotional Jedi to interact smoothly with the boisterous Jareel.

Thinking of Leish caused Obi-Wan to think of his padawan, Harld. He had not seen much of him since…since…their ill fated venture to help Beb capture his escaped bonnon. It seemed as if Leish were going to make good on his threat to keep his apprentice from fraternizing with Obi-Wan and Daven.

The opening of the door interrupted his musings. Expecting a rush of children from the crèche, Obi-Wan was surprised to see the object of his musings. Master Leish entered and walked purposefully to Jareel.

"Master Jareel," Leish inclined his head, proper in every circumstance.

"Leish," Jareel returned the salutation but not the bow. Not because he wanted to slight the Jedi, the big man just wasn't given to formalities and sidestepped them when he could.

"I…ah, have been sent with a message," he said slowly.

Sensing that something was wrong Jareel tensed. "What is it?"

"Um, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. However, your regularly scheduled 'meetings' with the children have been cancelled."

"What?" Jareel cried out. "Why?"

Leish looked at the floor for a moment. He gathered himself. "It has been suggested that you are…too rough with the children. Also, the children's guardians are not certain that that much excitement is good for them. They feel the children should begin learning to control themselves at the earliest possible age."

"You're not serious!" the blonde man declared. "Who said this? I'll have a talk with him." He took a step but Leish put a hand on the broad shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jareel. They are quite adamant about this. If you go barging in with that attitude, I'm sure you'll only alienate them further. I'm sorry about this. I would suggest you wait a day. It will give you a chance to calm down, and will give them a chance to review their decision."

Daven was at his master's side at once. "Perhaps he is right Master. Angering them will not help matters. You can only help yourself if you take a better approach."

Jareel allowed himself to be held back even though he easily could have gotten away from his padawan and Leish. "Very well. Your advice is wise. I will wait…but they will hear from me."

"I'm truly sorry Jareel," Leish said, then he turned to go.

The big man stared at the floor for a moment, then he settled down to sit on one of the mats. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. Daven sat on one side of him and Obi-Wan on the other. Both wanted to console him, but neither knew what to say.

Meanwhile, entering the gym from the dressing area was Qui-Gon, sneaking up behind his friend and the two apprentices. So slowly and quietly, he crept across the floor. When he got to the edge of the mats, the elder Jedi looked back at the door to the dressing area and made a motion. At once, a group of children broke into the silent gym. Before Jareel could react to the surprise however, Qui-Gon ran up behind him and pulled him down on his back. Then the Jedi sat on top of his friend. Jareel was taken completely by surprise and before he could react, children were climbing all over him and tickling him while Qui-Gon attempted to hold the big man down.

However, Jareel was much bigger and bulkier than his friend and Qui-Gon knew he couldn't hold him long. When he felt his strength giving way, the elder Jedi let go and rolled clear of the big man. At once, he got to his feet, ready to evade the oncoming Jedi. He was surprised when his friend didn't come after him though. Instead, the big blonde man was still on the floor, hugging the children and laughing with them.

Qui-Gon stood and watched. If Jareel were not a Jedi, he would have made a great teacher, caregiver, or guardian. In fact, the elder Jedi fully expected when Jareel got too old to run around the galaxy, he would ask to be assigned to work in the crèche. After a couple of minutes, Jareel looked at Qui-Gon with those pale blue eyes.

"You dirty space dog. This is your idea of a joke isn't it? Making me think they didn't want me around the children. That's the cruelest thing you have ever done…except maybe laugh at me over the arxy. You'll live to regret this."

"I doubt it," Qui-Gon grinned. "Whatever you are planning to do to me…I'm not sure I'll live through it."

"Your first punishment," Jareel's eyes gleamed, "is to stay and help me."

"That is not a punishment," Qui-Gon replied as he bent down to pick up a little boy who was grabbing at his robe.

"You must be anxious to get started," Mi'al grinned as he boarded the cruiser and saw Kura already on board. "And here I was thinking I was going to have to wait on you."

"This is a chance that will not come again. I hope that excuses my eagerness," Kura replied.

"Of course," the healer chuckled. "Just my poor humor again. Be right back." He entered his cabin and set his travel bag on the bed. Mi'al walked toward the cockpit. "We are the only passengers. So, I'll just let the pilot know we are on board…and we'll be on our way. You can stay in the rear if you want, but I'm going to hold out for a seat at the back of the cockpit. I don't get to travel very often. I'd like to see the jump to hyperspace."

"That is interesting to see, even to those of use who travel often," Kura replied. And he meant it. The day that his mind quit being interested and inquiring, he would know he was either losing it or getting old. Taking things for granted led one to be dull and slow-witted. Looking for the new even in everyday things helped sharpen his instinct and intellect. Exercising his mind had led to his great brilliance, he reminded himself.

"Captain," Mi'al said as he entered the cockpit.

A middle-aged man turned his head. "Welcome aboard gentlemen. Just the two of you, correct?"

"That's right. I just wanted to let you know we're on board and ready to go."

"Very well. If you'll get strapped in, we can leave as soon as we are given clearance."

"Do you mind if we sit in the jump seats? We'd like to see the jump…if it won't be a problem?"

"No, no problem at all. Help yourselves."

The healer and the bionic man settled themselves into the padded acceleration seats at the rear of the cockpit and strapped in. The captain radioed traffic control to let them know he was ready to be put in the flow.

In a few short minutes, the queue dwindled down and the radio crackled to life.

"Orion ship RC327 you are cleared to lift off. Five minutes before you are requeued."

"Thank you control. Five minutes are not required. We are ready," he took once last glance over the instrument panel, "now."

"Very well. You are clear."

To the copilot and passengers, the captain announced, "Lifting now." He activated the repulsor lifts and the craft gently raised from the pad. Forward momentum began and speed increased. The ship began its climb out of the atmosphere.

Mi'al and Kura watched in silence. Movements of the crew were minimal. So many times, they had done this it was an art to them. The ride was very smooth so far. As the transport left the orbital plane of Coruscant, the captain notified traffic control that they were clear of the controlled space. Now the craft was on its own. A course was set directly away from the city-planet.

A short time later, the captain began making the calculations for the jump. He checked everything over with the copilot and necessary adjustments were made. The man looked over his shoulder and prepared the two passengers. "Gentlemen we are about to enter hyperspace."

He reached forward and activated a control on the instrument panel and the craft's speed increased dramatically. They were pulled back into the padded seats. Then the stars began lengthening from points to lines. At once, like a rubber band stretched too taut and giving way, the ship was thrown into the mottled tunnel of hyperspace.

A check of the instruments and a few words between crewmembers. "It is now safe to leave your seats gentlemen. We will be arriving at Garin in three days. I hope you will enjoy your flight."

"Still no lead on Ruka's whereabouts?" Mace Windu asked.

"No Master," Qui-Gon replied. "Our search has been most thorough. We have not been able to locate him in any medical facility on Coruscant. The paperwork is a dead end. Either deliberately or through negligence, there is no clear paper trail that documents the movement of the Klastarian. The care facility that is listed on the last traceable document has no record of admitting Ruka. Either he is in a facility off planet. Or he is on Coruscant, but in a place that we can't locate. Or…he may not even be on Coruscant at all. We can find no trace of him."

Windu and Yoda exchanged a concerned look. "Worrisome this is," the little green Jedi replied.

"From a security point of view Master," Qui-Gon said. "Ruka is no longer a danger to us," he said with certainty.

"So do the doctors say. Still, know we not why anyone would want the Klastarian."

"Excuse me Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said quietly. "We've been assuming that someone wants information from Ruka. Information he can not provide in his current state. But, what if it is something physical they want?"

"Explain," Windu replied.

"We already know that Ruka wanted to clone himself. What if that is the reason for his disappearance? Maybe someone who had sponsored him before wants to clone him."

"An interesting idea," Qui-Gon replied. "However, cloning would just reproduce Ruka's body, not his mind. Even if they were successful, the clone would not have the knowledge that Ruka possessed."

"Then why did he want to clone himself?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Perhaps he had planned to instruct those clones himself and instill his knowledge into them. That's an uncertainty however. The clones would not have had Ruka's personality either. They may not have wanted to continue his work."

"Is that why he planned for several clones, hoping at least one would turn out to be like him?"

"I can't say Obi-Wan…but that is a possibility. However, getting back to the point, even if someone used the invalid to clone Ruka's body, they still could not gain his knowledge from the duplicate."

"Hmm…" Yoda hummed. "Confusing this is. No logical reason to take the Klastarian is there. Useless he is in his condition." He rubbed his chin as he thought. "Perhaps too much we try to read into this. Maybe Ruka they did not want at all. A trial it may have been to see if overcome our security they could."

"Perhaps someone wanted to kidnap a high profile inmate such as Ruka to use as propaganda against the Republic. It would be an embarrassment that our security was not able to contain him," Qui-Gon observed.

"True this is. Engender mistrust it does in the Republic. Also turns away it does planets that may think of joining. Perhaps confusion they hoped to generate."

"Well, they certainly succeeded," Windu responded. "Maybe we should be putting our energies into improving security instead of worrying about someone who will no longer be a problem for us."

"Not so sure am I," Yoda replied. "An invalid he is I know, yet…" his voice trailed off.

"Something you sense from the Force?"

"Hmm…" was the only answer he got.

Mi'al entered the common room near the ship's aft. Kura was seated at a table and seemed quite lost in whatever he was reading. The healer smiled. Never had he known anyone who was as studious and curious as this now bionic creature. Always reading, studying, questioning. Did his mind ever rest? The healer wondered what he was like before his accident. Was he human or not? These thoughts had played at the edge of his mind, but he hadn't seriously entertained them until now…away from the busy atmosphere of the temple. Yet…he knew how hesitant Kura was to discuss his past…so he pushed the questions away.

Mi'al walked over and sat down and still the metal man didn't look up. His power of concentration was great…or he did not wish to be disturbed. Well, it was going to be a long trip so he may as well get used to being disturbed…it was a small ship. The thin, grey-haired man crossed his legs and cleared his throat.

Slowly Kura seemed to come out of what world he was lost in. "Oh, Mi'al. I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed. What are you reading?"

"I borrowed some material from the temple library about the history of the Jedi. I really know little about the order except they are the police of the galaxy. I thought that this trip might give me the time to learn more."

"Yes, I suppose I take it for granted that people know about the Jedi. Even separated in the temple, still what they do is high profile. But I suppose the ordinary citizen has little knowledge of what they do after they finish negotiations, help end a war…"

"That's true. It has been interesting to see activity at the temple. It makes sense that they would train…but again I just never thought about it. And this tradition of taking an apprentice. I suppose that is the best way to train up a knight…practical experience. Being an ambassador and a warrior is not exactly what you can teach in a classroom. And you…you're even more of a mystery. A healer in the midst of warriors. You patch them up and send them on their way. Is that all?"

"No. Although the health and well being of the knights is a high priority, that is not all of what I do. I do research…as you know now. There's always something new to learn. The more planets the knights explore and the more that join the Republic, then the more species to learn physiology of…and the more new diseases the Jedi become exposed to. Which reminds me…remember the Gorinions? We have news of a typhoid-like epidemic that has broken out in part of the populations. Haas and his people must have carried that disease that Obi-Wan had back to their planet."

"Really," Kura said in a quiet voice, quiet only because he was trying to contain his humor. "That's terrible. If I'd had any idea, I would have kept them away from Obi-Wan. I certainly hope it gets brought under control soon."

"The temple has sent some healers to help…and hopefully learn more of it. If it shows back up, perhaps the knowledge we gain will help keep it from becoming an epidemic."

"Hmm," Kura muttered. _Too bad. Well, I tried to help Haas. It doesn't matter. He's so thick headed that he probably left all sorts of evidence of what he did anyway. But that is in the past._ Trying to change the subject, Kura said, "Back to what we were talking about…do you train like the other Jedi? I've never seen you go to sparring practice. Do you carry a light saber?"

"Well, all Jedi are trained in handling a saber. Training starts as an initiate. It wasn't until I was taken as a padawan that my career choice was finalized. I do have a light saber. For healers it is largely ceremonial to carry one. We do little battle. We are required a certain number of hours of training for a refresher. If the entire order came under attack for example, we would be expected to participate. But," Mi'al grinned, "Even at that, I'm not sure the hospital workers would be good warriors."

"That's interesting," Kura turned squarely toward the table and set down the viewer he had been using. "A healer required to destroy instead of help. You have no problem with that?"

"I'm sure in a situation where it was my life or the person on the other side, I would find the motivation to stay alive. You can't tell me that you wouldn't try to defend yourself if you came under attack."

"True. I just wanted to hear your answer. I'm still learning about the Jedi remember?"

"Well…this goes beyond the Jedi. I think all of us have a survival instinct no matter what our training, species, belief…"

"Hmm…. Do you also meditate and practice the katas like the other Jedi?"

"Yes. Meditation is the way to tap into the Force. All Jedi meditate. To not practice it is to lose connection to our source of strength. And the katas…to perform them is good exercise…and meditative."

"So how do you rank with the other Jedi? Are there levels…like say in an army there are ranks."

"We are not an army," Mi'al smiled making his green eyes gleam. "The only levels throughout the order are knight and master. A knight must train an apprentice to knighthood to become a master. This is the same throughout. If I train an apprentice successfully, then I become a master…the same as Qui-Gon."

"Have you trained an apprentice?"

"Yes. I have trained three."

"Successfully?"

"Yes. You remember Kiel? He was the last one."

"You are not currently training?"

"No. I think the time for that is past. I'm content to do research. I do teach, I just do it in bigger groups now instead of one on one."

"Master Mi'al," Kura said absently.

"I prefer Mi'al."

"Not even Healer Mi'al?"

"In formal situations. However, titles can get in the way. I prefer a more informal atmosphere. Children who are hurt are already afraid. Forcing them to call me by the 'right' name does nothing but intimidate them. With my adult patients…we are adults and in the temple we are equals. Titles create separation and distance."

"Really? Are you the only one with this view?"

"I think you'll find that most masters only require their padawans to address them by title, which is appropriate. There is a discipline that needs to be maintained. Also, with the council, formality is always maintained. In most everyday situations, very few use titles."

"Odd that such a strict order would be so lax."

"Not really. We all recognize, as I said, we are equals. To elevate one above another creates division. Perhaps this would not work for an army…but we are not an army…and it works fine for us."

"Hmm…a group of equals locked away in a temple separated from the rest of the world. An idealistic world…but a phony one. No wonder it works for you."

"We don't have to intermix with the rest of the galaxy to work with it…or fit into it. The Jedi have been around for a long time," he tapped the viewer that Kura had been studying. "Whether you agree with what we do or not…you have to admit it works." The healer could sense he was getting a little defensive, but this was something he was totally unprepared for. He'd never had this kind of discussion before. And though what he said made sense to him…it was what he had believed his years as a healer, he'd never had to justify it to anyone. Then, he'd never met anyone like Kura. "If you will excuse me, I think I'll go do a little reading myself." The healer stood and walked toward his cabin.

If Kura's metal face could have registered a smile it would have been a big one.

Tylo was seated at a large, dark, and elaborate desk. One of the first things he did on moving into Valon Kar's old office was to get rid of everything that reminded him of one he had come to hate. And…the young man decided that maybe he was due something a little nicer than what dear ol' granddad had. With Elan Lyg'tren as his father, Tylo had been surrounded by plenty of material wealth. But that had seemed more important to his father than the family. So Tylo had shunned the trappings of wealth. But that was a long time ago. Not really so long ago…but many things had happened which caused the time to seem longer than it had been. Having been to the bottom by being Ruka's slave had changed the arrogant teenager much. Tylo thought that being rescued by his grandfather would change things…yet he became almost a slave to Valon Kar…until he had him eliminated. Now he was in charge of his grandfather's underground dealings. Even though he thought he knew the extent of Kar's empire, Tylo was still surprised. More money than he could imagine. And…he decided that having lived first in Ruka's lab and then on the run in the criminal underground, now he was due some payback and some luxury. So, he had come full circle. From being surrounded by wealth and shunning it, to being surrounded by wealth, but having proper respect for it.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come," Tylo called without looking up.

A tall middle-aged man with grey hair entered. "I've got an update for you."

"Come in and sit down Donan," he said to his right hand man.

Arno Donan pulled up a chair and sat down. Tylo pushed away from the desk giving his full attention to the man.

"Ruka…" he chuckled. "Excuse me…Kura is taking a little trip."

"What?" Tylo responded. "He hasn't been back long from that last trip…the one where he got hijacked. What about this research at the temple he was doing? If he starts playing games with the Jedi, they're liable to figure out who he is."

Donan held both hands up. "Just a minute. Let me explain. He sent a communication to Hurron before he left. This trip is for the Jedi. He's going with one of the healers…to a place that probably brings back a lot of memories for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are going to Garin."

Tylo fell back against the chair. The planet where he was forced to serve as Ruka's servant boy. Every dirty, nasty, menial chore to be done, he did for the Klastarian. It's where he learned his greatest hatred, learned his hardest lessons. Still he had mixed emotions. It was not fun by any stretch of the imagination. However, he had learned much at the hands of Ruka. He had matured from arrogant, know-it-all teen into a more controlled, mature young man because of the experience. Tylo would not be where he was now if not for that creature. So, while he hated him, he also admired him. That's why he had his representative approach the invalid Klastarian with the offer of the bionic body. Tylo knew what Ruka's intellect was capable of. And he was able to see past his personal feelings…to see what he could reap at the hands of that brain.

Finally he shook himself from the reverie. "Why are they going there?"

"The Republic has been digging through Ruka's lab all this time and they are moving out their last shipment. Kura said that the healer he's going with was the one who had the first look at the lab when it was found. So, the Jedi are sending him to oversee shutting down their operation there. He invited Kura to come along…as a good will gesture because they have been working together, apparently."

"And he couldn't pass up this chance to go back to his old lab," Tylo finished. He leaned forward, put his elbow on the desk and leaned his chin in his hand. "I wonder what's there. I know how smart Ruka is. He had that lab fixed up so that everyone had to go through him to get anything or go anywhere. He trusted no one. I wonder what he has hidden there. Have the Jedi found everything? That's why he jumped at the chance. He wants to know what they found…and what they didn't. There's something there he wants. I don't suppose he bothered to mention any more than just the fact that he was going, did he?"

"That's basically it."

"I don't trust him. I never have. You make sure we know what's going on out there."

"But how…"

The young man interrupted him. "That is your problem…what I keep you around for. I don't know how, I don't care. I just want to know what's going on in that lab…however you have to find it out."

Donan had seen that look in those dark eyes before. There was no arguing with it. Even if what Tylo wanted was impossible there was no way to tell him that. Donan would just have to do the best he could…and hope his boss believed him when he said he had done his best. "Yes sir," he said evenly and then stood to leave.

Even in his determination, Tylo still remembered what it was like to be treated like scum…the way Ruka had treated him. "I know you'll do all you can," he called after the departing man.

Donan turned and studied the young man. Just out of his teenage years…but he looked much older. Life had been hard on him. That face was stern, yet yielding at the same time. He smiled a little and left without another word.

I don't know how many people are in the lab on Garin. Getting those clones past them will be impossible. There are only two possibilities. The first is to hope that they are put on this transport with us. I could easily overcome the pilot and copilot and take the ship. That would leave Mi'al. He might be useful however. If I can't influence him to join me, perhaps he might have some value as a hostage. Hmm…I tried that before with Jinn. I forgot that the Jedi don't bargain for hostages. Well…perhaps he will join me. The man is quite intelligent I must say. It would be a terrible waste of his knowledge to have to get rid of him. Yet, I must be sure I am keeping him for the right reason! He's a pleasant fellow and I have enjoyed working with him. I can't allow those kinds of feelings to get in the way of my decision. If I decide not to dispose of him, it mustn't be for sentimental reasons. I've already struggled a little with that. He wouldn't hesitate to turn me in if he knew who I was. I must not hesitate to put him away if necessary.

That would be a shame however. Mi'al is not so self-righteous as that blasted council or as rigid as that damnable Jinn. He has a more open mind. I'm sure that comes from his training as a scientist. Scientists must be open to new ideas and concepts…or they will not succeed in their work. Narrow mindedness would cause one to miss a new discovery because it could be so easily dismissed as explainable or not important. Ha! Getting into the minds of the council and Jinn was a great learning experience for us both. I have more insight into them…and I showed them a new view. It was enlightening to break down their narrow worldviews. It would be a dishonor to Mi'al to subject him to that. He is a quite talented scientist.

Damn! I'm doing it again! I'm letting my feelings get in the way of my logic. I can't afford that. As I said, I have to make sure that I'm doing the right things for the right reasons. I can't allow my esteem for the kindly healer to distort my plans. Back to my plans…where was I?

_I am being presumptuous that the clones will be on this transport. It may happen that way…so I must plan. However, many other things could happen instead. If the duplicates are returned on another ship, I must plan for that. It will be just as hard to get them out of the temple as it would be to get them out of the lab. Harder…more people around…a more secure facility. It seems certain that if they make it back to Coruscant, they will be out of my reach._

Hmm…I'm making yet a bigger assumption…that the clones will be brought back. You don't suppose that the Jedi would…destroy them! I can't allow that to happen! I must have a contingency plan in place. Should I try to appeal to Mi'al's sense of ethics…or just take them? I could try the former and if that fails…. I WILL take them. They must not be destroyed!

"You seem far away," Mi'al interrupted Kura's thoughts. He had spent some time in meditation after his frustration with Kura earlier. Then he had carefully unpacked some items from his travel bag and placed them in an orderly fashion in his cabin. Everything in a place in relationship to his quarters back in the temple so he could more easily find them. While he was at this task, his mind wandered back over the conversation. As uneasy as Mi'al had been, he still found himself wanting to talk with Kura further. His beliefs and ideas had been disturbed. That's something that hadn't happened to him in a long time. True, it was uncomfortable; still…perhaps it was what he needed to shake him from his complacency.

"Oh?" he tried to sound offhanded.

"Deep thoughts?"

"No. Just thinking back…to the past…before…." Anytime that Kura made reference to "the accident" that made the bionic body necessary, the healer would always back off because he thought it too disturbing for Kura to talk about. The metal man never talked about it and only referenced it indirectly. Mi'al would always change the subject or go away. An instant excuse for Kura whenever his thoughts threatened to give him away…or his behavior slipped out of his Kura act.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't intrude. I'll leave."

"No. That's all right. Don't leave. I'd prefer to talk than to…think."

The healer was silent…and was getting uncomfortable. When Kura determined that Mi'al had been "punished" enough he let him off the hook by changing the subject. It also assured Kura that he wasn't being soft toward the man he had been working so closely with recently.

"Tell me," he began, "what will be done with the clones? Do you have any idea what was being done with them on Garin?"

"They were in some sort of storage building. Apparently being well cared for. What they might have been used for…or been doing until they were found, I have no idea. They obviously have been raised in a way to know how to take care of themselves. They seem to behave as a normal adult creature…but they won't communicate. It's very mysterious. We don't know what Ruka might have done with them or to them. As for what to do with them…it's hard to say. Because they won't communicate we have no idea what their intelligence level is…or even if they can speak. It is hoped that if we can get them back to Coruscant, perhaps we can break that barrier. Perhaps they can be released to live a normal life."

"You don't really think that do you?"

"I admit that's farfetched thinking on my part. It's wishful thinking. That's what I would like for them. If we can't make a break through with them…we have no choice but to put them in some sort of care facility. I wouldn't want to see that happen."

"Do you think they've been abused in some way? That's why they are unwilling to talk…like an abused child."

"It's a possibility. And with what we know of Ruka…and how he treats his experimental subjects, I would say it's a probability. They have a functional vocal system. They choose not to talk."

No…not quite my dear healer. I saw to their training myself. They are trained not to talk. Another reason I'm glad to be in this mechanical body. If they saw me, even if I did not bid them talk, their reaction might give me away. You will never be able to get through to them. They will die before they reveal that I have trained them. But you would never do that to them. After what you just told me of what you want for them, I needn't worry about them being destroyed. Dear Mi'al, your compassion runs even deeper than that of Jinn. It will be your undoing in this matter. If you can not destroy what is dangerous to you, then it will destroy you. Fine, I won't have to worry about what to do with you anymore. You have taken care of that for me.

"Hello?"

"Oh…sorry."

"Thinking about the past again?"

"No. Thinking about Ruka. It's true he probably did not treat his test subjects with the utmost compassion, still…there is a point where compassion has to be left behind in medical research don't you think?"

"No," Mi'al replied in mild surprise. "Compassion is the most important thing in medicine."

"But we would never make advances if we did not experiment. Sometimes that experimentation requires a test subject. If you discovered a new medication how would you know if it worked unless you tried it on someone?"

"I see your point, however, I think what Ruka did went beyond that."

"Did it? For example, the drug that he tested on Master Jinn. Is that not the same thing you would do with a new drug?"

"There's a big difference," the healer laughed. "I would not be trying to synthesize a drug that would cause hallucinations…especially for the purpose of trying to effect some sort of mind control."

"I know that." Kura laid a metal hand on Mi'al's. "Please…don't think me some sort of monster. I don't say that all Ruka's actions were justified. I was merely trying to make the point that he tested a new drug…the same as you might."

"Well…I see your point. About the testing anyway. I still can't condone what he did even if it's under the banner of legitimate medical testing. Not only did he put a man's life at stake…there also is the issue of what he did to him psychologically."

"But that was part of the test, wasn't it?"

The healer studied the impassive metal face. "I understand that you work on the edge of new medical breakthroughs…which have to be tested I admit. However, there are important ethical considerations at issue as well. Just because cutting off a man's hand will get rid of an infection doesn't mean that is the best…or most principled means of treatment." Mi'al clasped his hands together and leaned forward. "Does this have anything to do at all with your accident? I don't mean to pry. I know it's upsetting. Yet, I feel that there is something deep, hidden that makes you think the way you do. You almost have an admiration for Ruka. You try to defend some of his actions."

"I'm sure it does sound like I take his side in this. But this is exactly what I have to face with new medical findings. Is it ethical to use them? Do the ends justify the means? We work in completely different worlds Mi'al. You are in the very closed world of the Jedi temple. I work in the open world. Open to all opinions, knowledge, ethics. This is more than a clash between just two men. It is the clash of two views. I have to ask these questions, hard as they are. I'm faced with this on a daily basis. You only come across it in cases like this. It is a good thing for us to work together. We are exposed to each other's world. I need to see yours…and you need to know what goes on outside the temple. Do you think badly of me?"

The grey haired man was silent for a long moment. He thought he had learned much of Kura in the time they had been working together. Yet, he had never seen this side of him before. It was a surprise. He wondered if it was only because they were away from the temple. Did the bionic fear voicing such thoughts within the temple? Perhaps he feared it would cause his approval to do research at the temple hospital to be rethought. So…this was the world beyond the temple walls. The healer was glad he was inside.

"No. I don't think badly of you. As you say, we work in two different worlds. This is what you are used to. You have to look at all points of view I can understand that. I hope that just because you have to examine other views, doesn't mean you automatically endorse them."

"Of course not," Kura chuckled. "I merely examine them. I challenge your prospective so I can learn from you. I invite you to do the same to me. Challenge me."

"What would you do with the clones?"

_Clever. Almost makes me think you know who I am._ "I think they could be educated. It's worth a try. It would be a shame to see them shut away in a facility when they could live a rich life."

"Would you ever consider…getting rid of them?"

"You mean killing them? I couldn't do that. What a waste. I'm sure there's something they can do for us. Even if we can't re-educate them, perhaps we can learn something of them or from them."

"If you were Ruka, would you have injected that drug into Qui-Gon?"

Kura started at that question. He got that funny feeling again that Mi'al knew who he really was. "As you said about yourself, why would I synthesize such a drug to begin with? And having no need for it, there would be no need to test it." _You are quite intelligent. It's really too bad I can't convince you to join me. Such a waste of talent._

"It has been awhile Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," Chief Harlo stood to shake hands with the two Jedi. "Your jobs must have gotten easier."

"Not likely," Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "Just because we haven't had need of your services does not mean that we haven't been working. We've had our share of…adventures recently."

"That sounds haunting. Perhaps I am glad to be a mere security officer rather than a Jedi," he grinned. "Have a seat."

"You said you had something we might be interested in."

"Yes." He turned to pull a data disk from a small filing box and shoved it into the computer on his desk. "In a totally unrelated investigation one of my men came across this information. Apparently Ruka had been setting up a couple of safe houses on Coruscant for himself. I don't know if he really thought he could get away with coming and going on Coruscant as he pleased…but that seemed to be his plan."

Qui-Gon sat forward. This could be the answer to his question…where was Ruka? If he had made such plans, he must have enlisted some assistance. The Klastarian had not exactly had the chance to do this since his latest visit to Coruscant. Finding out whom that help was would also answer who took the creature from the care facility. "I'd like to hear all the information you can provide us on this Chief."

"Well there's not a lot so far. As I said we came across this by accident. But when I found out about it, I assigned a couple of men to look into it. It's a very recent development. If you'd like to…assist, I'd welcome the help." He turned back to his computer. "Here is the location of the first safe house. Very innocuous looking…in a middle class residential area. Not the usual choice for a criminal. I think that's probably why he chose it. It would not be an area that I would initially think of to look for someone like Ruka."

"He's very wise Chief. Ruka always does the unexpected. That's part of the reason he was successful for such a long time in evading capture."

"Hmm…well, he's done it again. The only reason why we even took any interest in this place was that one of my men just happened to see movement early in the morning as he was coming back from another assignment. The fact that there was a 'for lease' sign on the building really drew his attention to it. The occupant eluded capture. But it gave us cause to look into it. Turns out it had been leased for a few months. The owner knew the sign was still up. Said the renters wanted it that way. He thought it was odd…but decided not to ask any questions. It took a lot of backtracking to figure out that the money to rent the place was being sent all the way from Garin. Garin stands out because it is where Ruka's last lab was…and his little blue friends who set him up. I decided it had to be one or the other. It was easier than I thought it would be to narrow it down. Either Ruka was over-confident, or sloppy…"

"Or wise," Qui-Gon pointed out. "It's true he makes mistakes…but they are few and far between. Maybe he made it easy to find out so we would be misled."

"Hmm…could be. But all I can do is follow the leads until I find out something one way or the other. That's the only way to find out if this information is useful…or intended to deliberately mislead."

"Very well. We will help in that case. Tell us what you want us to do."

Kura was amused that his companion took so long to come to the morning meal. Mi'al took much time in the refresher. And his appearance when he came to the table was immaculate. Clothes were crisp, even though they had been packed in a travel bag. The bionic wondered if the apparently compulsively neat healer had learned a way to pack so his clothes would not wrinkle…or if he pressed them before he put them on. Also Mi'al's shiny grey hair was combed in the exactly the same way that he'd seen it every day. No variation and no hair out of place. Kura was glad he had a low maintenance metal body.

As Kura and Mi'al lingered over their breakfast the next day, the bionic decided to pick back up their conversation on ethics. He had managed to get a little concession from the healer that his viewpoint wasn't the only one…and that it was at least acceptable to entertain other views. He needed something to keep him entertained for the rest of the flight…and there was still the chance to win the healer over.

"I was thinking about our conversation yesterday," he began. "You really lead a sheltered life in the temple, don't you?"

"I suppose so. Is that really such a terrible thing?"

"Well…maybe not so terrible. But…for a man with your knowledge and abilities, I just think it's a shame to limit yourself so. If you were exposed to more of the world outside, think what you could learn."

"You're probably right, however, my life is pledged in service to the Jedi. Even if I wanted to run about the galaxy, I still have a responsibility to fulfill. So, if my primary knowledge is only of what goes on in the temple, that is enough for what I have chosen to do with my life."

Kura leaned back in his chair. "I applaud your loyalty and commitment Mi'al…but, well let's face it…you're terribly naïve. As you showed yesterday…you have no idea what goes on in the real world."

The healer studied his companion for a moment. Just what was all this about? Kura certainly seemed to have changed in the last two days. Had the metal man always been this way and the healer just been blind to it…because of his naivete? He felt somewhat defensive.

"I may not be aware of what goes on in the 'real world' as you say. However, I have had a rich and rewarding career…even in the temple. I think that if the 'real world' is as hard as you paint it, I would rather pursue my career at the temple. I prefer serving where right and wrong are obvious and knowable instead of continually changing shades of grey. What is wrong today may be right tomorrow based on a new discovery we make."

Kura chuckled a little and patted Mi'al's hand. He needed to lighten the atmosphere. "Please don't get me wrong, friend healer. I don't mean to attack you when I say these things. I merely bring them up as possibilities. I think you could only grow from what you might learn outside the temple. Even with my worldly knowledge, I have learned much from you. I think you should be just as willing to take a similar step and go in service outside the temple. It will be different and may be hard…but you would learn…and that's all I really desire for you. I'm impressed with your knowledge and abilities and I just want you to have other opportunities, that's all. You can be even more than you are now. Come on Mi'al…don't you even get curious about what's going on out there?"

The healer seemed to relax somewhat. "I suppose I do occasionally wonder. Yes…" he paused as he considered. "Especially when I saw Qui-Gon coming back to the temple from his encounters with Ruka. I did wonder very much about what was going on out there that I had no knowledge of…and could only see the results of. And…when I first went to Garin…I was astounded at what I saw. I have to admit…you are right, Ruka's quite intelligent."

_Intelligent? You underestimate me my dear Mi'al. Brilliant. So many others have thought so…and you should as well. _"Intelligent? Many people are intelligent. Ruka was more than that. He was…brilliant."

"I suppose so," Mi'al responded almost absently. He hesitated for a long moment. "It is hard for me to see him that way because of what I have been exposed to. I have only seen the results of what he has done to those he experimented on…Qui-Gon, Bruck. It's not pleasant. He may have been brilliant…but he was also ruthless. That takes some of the luster off his brilliance." Mi'al paused but before Kura could pick the conversation up again, he decided to do what Kura had suggested yesterday…challenge his perspective. "What have you learned at the temple?"

"Much really. It's completely different world of medical treatment…having the Force at your disposal."

"And have you ever seen any of the healers misuse the Force? Have they ever used it to hurt or to serve themselves? Haven't they consistently used it for the good of their patients?"

"Well of course. And I would expect them to do nothing less. It is refreshing to see an injury treated rapidly and correctly without doctors arguing over whom has the better knowledge of how to treat it…while the patient suffers. I have to admit, the healers are a different breed than medical types outside the temple."

"And because our patients are Force sensitive beings, we have learned of the great connection between mind and body. One healer treats hurts to both. Much more efficient than one doctor for body, a counselor for mind…and another still to dispense medicine for brain disorders."

"Yes, that is true," Kura admitted. "Rather than being shuffled among different doctors, none of which gets to know the patient as more than another name on the chart, you seem to have found a way to not only be more efficient, but also to make the patient fell like a being…not just another body." Kura remembered his treatment at the care facility before he got his new body. They treated him like an imbecile. Convinced there was no way to communicate with him, they basically just shuffled him off to where ever they wanted. In the sun too long…he had to wait for someone to come and check on him. He had not seen that kind of carelessness at the temple. Great care was given even to the least injury.

"So," Mi'al tried not to sound too triumphant. "You admit that we do have some advantages over the outside world."

"Yes," Kura said a little more emphatically than he meant. The memories stirred him more than he realized. "Yes, the care at the temple is the highest caliber I have ever seen," he admitted. "I have never seen such dedication to relieving suffering in my life." Becoming aware of what he was saying only as he was saying it, Kura stood, bowed stiffly, "You must excuse me. I have something to tend to."

Mi'al grinned._ I don't know exactly what I said…but I did get through to him. Score one for us naïve Jedi healers, shut away in the temple._

The bionic hurried away to his cabin. _Oh…you are so clever aren't you? There is no way you can know who I am. If you did, I wouldn't be sitting here on a transport with you to my old lab. But how can you know what to say to get to me so? Hmm…the Force? Can't be. If it were that, then he would know who I am…wouldn't he? Is he playing his own game? Trying to win me to his point of view? I must be more careful. I have underestimated him…and he got to me. Our healer friend is more shrewd than I thought. Maybe not so naïve after all._

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi pulled up in front of the middle class apartment in a middle class neighborhood. It was in the middle of a row of connected dwellings. On the brightly colored front door was a sign "For Lease". They exited the speeder and approached slowly. Curtains all over the street parted at the sight of two Jedi…something the pair was very aware of.

Qui-Gon stepped up to the door and rapped sharply on it. He turned and scanned the neighborhood, reaching out while he waited. There was no answer. And no scuffle inside of someone trying to hide or get away. He knocked again. Still no answer, no noise from inside. He placed his hand near the locking mechanism and concentrated. The lock opened at once. He looked around quickly and entered with Obi-Wan just behind him.

Once inside they closed the door and began looking around. There were sheets thrown over the furniture. However, it was obvious that someone had been sitting in a couple of the chairs. They didn't bother to straighten the coverings. The sheets were half on half off and stuffed down between the cushions. A thin layer of dust covered the floor. There were many footprints in it. Qui-Gon sent a cautionary thought to Obi-Wan who nodded. The Jedi master placed his hand on the hilt of his light saber and moved closer to the wall. He turned one direction to begin searching and Obi-Wan went another.

It was a small apartment. The Jedi could sense no other presence besides he and Obi-Wan. Still he would look for what the apartment contained. Examination of the living room revealed nothing more than the footprints and displaced furniture coverings. He slipped into a hallway and carefully made his way to the bedroom. It did not seem to have been used. Not only was everything carefully covered, there were no telltale footprints in the dust. Yet, he looked around anyway, leaving his own prints. Nothing in the closest except a few hangers and a couple pieces of paper which seemed to have been packing material. Blank and waded. Nothing on the shelves. Quickly he went through the dresser drawers…only a few stray pieces of junk most likely left by the previous tenants. The bathroom was equally revealing.

He met Obi-Wan in the corridor. Quietly he said, "Nothing in the kitchen. No food in the cooler. No evidence that anyone has cooked recently. Closets are empty…just a little junk left behind. Haven't looked in the second bedroom yet."

"That's the only room left. Let's look." They silently entered the room…and found it much the same as the rest of the apartment. Unused. Someone had been here though…the evidence was in the living room. So the Jedi master turned back to that room.

He studied it carefully from the hallway entrance. Something didn't add up about this. Only using the living room…for what? Apparently whoever was here didn't sleep here. He doubted that strongly because of the appearance of the bedrooms. They obviously didn't mind leaving the living room as they left it…why would they bother to tidy the bedrooms?

"Obi-Wan, go move the speeder. Put it somewhere away from here. I think we'll stay awhile and wait to see who shows up…and I don't want to scare them away. Be careful when you come back. I know the neighbors have already seen us…but if you see any speeders or anyone outside walking, don't come immediately back. We don't know who is watching this place."

"Yes Master." The apprentice left to comply with his instructions. Meanwhile Qui-Gon looked around the living room once more. This was obviously where…whoever was spending their time. They weren't concerned enough with neatness to straighten the living room. Perhaps there might be something they left behind. He looked under the chairs for any thing that may have gotten left behind. But apparently they were more careful about that than he had given them credit for. Not even a gum wrapper or a cigarette butt. Nothing. Strange.

The back door began to open. Qui-Gon put his hand on his light saber, but his senses served him well. It was Obi-Wan.

"I was careful Master. I thought coming in the back might be better. I didn't see any one out…but they still could be watching from somewhere else."

"That's a possibility, but unlikely. If whoever is using this place wants to keep a low profile it's not probable that they would watch this apartment from another. Most likely they are at their other safe house. If that's true, then Chief Harlo's men will find them."

"So, the only thing we can do is wait?"

"Yes. Perhaps you will learn a new appreciation for what Chief Harlo's men do," Qui-Gon grinned. "They spend most of their time waiting for someone to show up. I wonder how much of that waiting time is lost on bad tips."

"I hope our time isn't lost," Obi-Wan replied sourly.

"Patience my young padawan."

Mi'al was just leaving the cockpit. He had wandered forward after the crew had finished a meal. Not having traveled much made him curious about the craft. The healer had stood looking at the instrument panels and firing off questions as quickly as they could be answered. Finally he chuckled at himself. "Sorry. I suppose I'm bothering you. Don't get away from Coruscant often."

"That's all right sir," the captain replied graciously. "One of the more pleasant aspects of ferrying passengers is the opportunity to talk with many different species and occupations. We go all over the galaxy, but see it mostly from the cockpit. Only when we get visitors do we get exposed to the real diversity of the Republic."

"But I'm afraid I haven't given you the chance. I've done all the talking." Feeling that the captain was only trying to be nice, the healer decided to leave the crew alone for awhile. As he was walking down the corridor, Kura exited his cabin.

"Missed you at evening meal, Kura."

"Um, I was…occupied. It is of no consequence."

Somehow the man felt that his metal companion was holding a grudge. He seemed more distant than usual. Mi'al was learning much of Kura on this trip. Being enclosed in a small craft with little way of escape did tend to bring out the worst in beings.

He was about to go to his cabin when Kura suddenly said, "I think I've read about as much as I care to for awhile. Would you like to continue to educate me in the way of the Jedi?"

"If you like," Mi'al inclined his head and held out a hand toward the common room. "Shall I make some tea?"

"That would be nice." The bionic creature sat at the table and watched the healer begin to heat the water and gather cups and tea. "You mentioned before that the Jedi were more sensitive to the mind-body connection. Do you treat the mind as well as the body?"

"I do to a certain extent. Particularly in the cases where there is a link between a physical problem and a psychological one. All healers are trained in this way. However, there are some healers who specialize in the mind. They treat the more complex problems."

"How complex? Where is the dividing line?"

The healer set two cups on the table and sat down. He seemed thoughtful. "I'm at a loss of how much to tell you on specific cases. Confidentiality you understand. Still, you already know about what happened to Qui-Gon and the drug that Ruka used on him. How did you come to know about that anyway?"

"Ah…he told me. We had to have something to talk about on that trip back to Coruscant from Orino." _Damn! I didn't realize I had slipped up that badly! What do I do now if he asks Jinn about that? Maybe he won't. Why would he? I must be more careful!_

"Oh. Strange that he would bring that up. I was under the impression that it was something he didn't like to talk about."

"Well, he only mentioned it in passing. I really don't know more than Ruka used him as a test subject for something he created."

"Oh. That sounds like Qui-Gon. To mention it but not the details. Well…I won't really go into the details either. I'll just say that…as you can imagine, being subjected to a hallucinogenic drug caused some lingering problems. The hallucinations were quite realistic. I worked with Qui-Gon on his recovery from that." He paused for a moment. "I suppose its common knowledge around the temple that Qui-Gon's second apprentice, the one before Obi-Wan, turned to the dark side…while he was still an apprentice."

"Really," Kura leaned his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. That's something he had not passed across while using his Force power to get into the Jedi's mind. But then he had been looking for specific events that he was already familiar with to use against the knight. He was most interested in this.

"As you can imagine, he took that pretty hard. Blamed himself. It was beyond me. That's when we had to get one of the specially trained healers to work with him."

"There is a lot of…gossip around the temple about Master Jinn," Kura was digging for information. He was sure there was gossip…but he had heard very little of it. "He seems to have been through a lot of trials. Yet, you would not know it to speak to him. How does he handle it?"

Sadly Mi'al said, "Yes, he has suffered a lot. More than you are aware of. No one who is only casually acquainted with him knows what he has really been through. He's a very private person and would most likely never tell you this himself. It's sad that there is so much talk about him. I'm afraid that most of what goes around about him is probably exaggerated. However, I'm not at liberty to go around correcting everyone. As for how he handles it…." The healer had a faraway look in his eye as his mind drifted back to some of the darker times the Jedi had faced. "All I can say is that if it weren't for the Force…and the strength of his own personality, he wouldn't have made it. A lesser person would have allowed all this to destroy him long ago." His green eyes darkened as he grew silent.

Part of the story Kura already knew. But he wanted to know the rest of it. How had this damnable Jedi managed to survive everything he had done to him? The main reason the Klastarian had assaulted Jinn was to further his research. It would never occur to him to abuse the Jedi just for the sake of abuse. No…as much as he detested Jinn, still he wouldn't do that. It was messy, inefficient, beneath him to do such a thing. Besides, as long as the Jedi was still useful, it would be wasteful as well. One thing Kura had always prided himself on was his expedient use of resources.

Still, he had hoped that the results of his experimentations would be the end of his nemesis. He couldn't bring himself to outright murder Jinn, but he had always seen that as the final outcome. And yet somehow…somehow he always managed to escape, to survive. How? How? That's what he wanted to know. He had not even been able to destroy him psychologically. Jinn had even survived that. Worse…the Klastarian had not been able to damage him to the same extent that his strayed apprentice had! He couldn't stand being outdone. Kura was determined to know more of this. He had to get more information out of Mi'al. The healer knew what had helped the Jedi. He knew where his weaknesses were. Kura had to know. It would help him in his future endeavors with Jinn.

The two Jedi had spent a long and very quiet day waiting for Ruka's help to show up. But as Obi-Wan had feared it seemed their time was wasted. There had been no activity all day and into the early night. Qui-Gon had spent his time in meditation and in reviewing his search for Ruka as well as what little information Chief Harlo had given them. Obi-Wan tried to meditate. It had been easier earlier in the day. As the day wore on however, it became harder for the young man to be patient, much less try to relax and focus his mind.

No conversation passed between the two. The apartment may be fitted with listening devices so that whomever had set up the safe house would know if it had been invaded. The little amount of chat that did take place was all telepathic. The apprentice was wondering how much longer he could endure this when Qui-Gon's comlink beeped.

Mutely he cursed it. So hard, he had tried to maintain silence only to have it shattered like this. "Qui-Gon Jinn," he said as quietly as he could."

"Harlo here Master Jinn. You can give it up now. It's a bust."

In a normal volume the Jedi said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we picked up those two characters at the other safe house earlier. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to break your surveillance until I was certain we had the right people. These are the ones who rented that apartment. But this whole thing is a set up."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. We've been questioning them for sometime while also checking their backgrounds. They received money to rent these two apartments. Their only job was to go back and forth between them. One night here, the other there. That's it. They weren't setting up anything. They're just two men who needed some money and were doing this at night to earn it. They just did as they were told and asked no questions."

The Jedi was frustrated, "But you said the money was coming from Garin. Have you had enough time to thoroughly check…"

The security chief interrupted. "I know it may seem like I came to my conclusions fast, but I've been working this a long time now. I have enough information on these two to know they are nothing but patsies. This was a distraction, a decoy to draw our attention away."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Very well, as you say. I'm sure you know your job. Do you think Ruka had them set up to distract us?"

"Hard to say. Still looking into that."

"So now what?"

"Well, if you want to know who's behind it, I say go to the money source."

"To Garin? Hmm…that was the location of Ruka's last lab."

"Yes. Hardly seems a coincidence. If it isn't Ruka…maybe it's whoever bankrolled him on Garin."

"Interesting. We will leave for Garin first thing in the morning."

Tomorrow we arrive. I must be prepared. I can't allow anything to distract me. Mi'al is quite clever with his little speeches. But they are a distraction. It really is too bad I haven't been able to get him to see my point of view on things…although he has been a bit more tolerant than the rest of those Jedi. Even if he doesn't agree with me, he at least allows me my view. Not a great concession, but more than I ever got out of Jinn or the rest of them. Yes…too bad. I really could use him. But nothing will stand in the way of recovering what is rightfully mine. Not even Mi'al. If it comes down to it, I'm afraid the chief healer will have to meet with an 'accident'. It could be easily arranged. A laboratory is a good place for an accident. Hmm…one of the clones could even cause the accident. Yes! A good idea! I hate to have to sacrifice one of them…but better to lose one than all. If one of them got 'out of control,' then it would be a good distraction for me to get the others out of there. Yes…a very good idea. Congratulations Kura. That time at the temple has not made you soft after all.

First thing in the morning came too early for Obi-Wan. He was in the middle of a relaxing sleep and pleasant dream when his alarm chime sounded. The apprentice silenced it. He groaned. It was still dark…too early to have to be out of bed. Throwing off the blankets, he slowly pushed up into a sitting position. Just on the other side of his bedroom wall, he could hear his master. Not loud, never loud. But the walls allowed some sound through. The padawan knew Qui-Gon was already up…and probably ready to leave.

Obi-Wan dragged himself to the shower. He was trying to convince his eyes to stay open while he scrubbed. Then he heard his door chime sound. Finding new motivation, the padawan hurriedly rinsed off and grabbed a towel. He ran to the door. Before it had even opened, he said, "I'm almost ready Master. Just need to get my clothes on."

The look on Qui-Gon's face was a mixture of amusement and frustration. Trying to find a way to get Obi-Wan out of bed on time was one challenge that the Jedi didn't seem to be able to master. Yet, the apprentice's excuses and attempts to seem on time rather than late never failed to entertain Qui-Gon. The knight didn't know if Obi-Wan were truly trying to appear not late…or if he did these things to distract his master from his constant tardiness.

Qui-Gon said nothing in reply. Obi-Wan turned and ran toward the bedroom. The towel fluttered to the floor. Only for a second did he blush. The padawan started back for the errant towel, glanced up at his master who was waiting with arms folded across his chest. Obi-Wan left the towel and made for the bedroom. Qui-Gon chuckled, picked up the towel and walked to the bedroom door.

Only a couple minutes later the apprentice came charging out of the bedroom, half dressed, carrying the rest of his things. "I'm ready Master."

Just to give his apprentice a break, Qui-Gon went to hang up the damp towel. That gave Obi-Wan time to put on more of the things he was carrying. When the master reappeared in the living room, Obi-Wan was struggling with the sash. Patiently the elder Jedi stepped up and helped him get it around him.

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said quietly. Then he hurriedly threw his belt around him. Qui-Gon was holding his robe for him. "I'm sorry Master."

"You were only a few minutes late. You're getting better," Qui-Gon said with a slight smile. Then he frowned. "You are packed aren't you?"

"Oh! Yes!" He turned and ran back for his bag. "I'm ready."

As they exited Obi-Wan's room, the Jedi master lifted his bag from where he had set it by the door. He handed a sack to his apprentice.

"What's this Master?"

"Somehow I had the feeling you would be late. There's some muffins and a container of juice in there for your breakfast."

Obi-Wan grinned sheepishly. "Thank you Master."

The thin blue Renalk stood and looked around the room at his closest advisors. "We've known for some time that the Republic has taken over the lab that we set up for Ruka on Garin. We can't help but know. Right in our own neighborhood, our own system. We just didn't have the chance to get to it first. We didn't know what was going on over there until Shar Selet showed up here with that midiclorian stimulator."

Byaar Byat put his hands behind his back and paced. "We've been waiting for the right time to invade that lab. The heavy guard has always been what held us back. So we've watched and waited. Now they are about to take what really belongs to us!" He slammed his fist down on the table. "Tsor has found out when they will be leaving. Our chance has come. Most of the research personnel and a large percent of the guards will be leaving today. That means that we probably have a good chance of getting into the lab after they leave. Since we can get to the adjacent planet quickly, we will wait until late today to make our move. We will be on Garin by sunset and we can hit the lab early to catch them off guard. Then what Ruka created will be ours at last."

The crew always managed to have their breakfast and be on the way back to the cockpit before Mi'al made it to the table. Kura knew that he was a man of fastidious habit. Still such concern over his appearance seemed out of character with the selfless Jedi attitude that Jinn seemed to strongly promote. The bionic wondered if all that time were really dedicated to fixing himself up. Or maybe just being away from the strict routine of the temple caused the healer to relax and just take his time. Either way it was amusing because both seemed out of character.

"Good morning," Mi'al said cheerfully as he sat at the table.

"Good morning," Kura replied. "You're a man of particular habits aren't you?"

"Hmm? What makes you say that?"

"Observation these last few days. Things have to be just so."

"Well…maybe I am a little rigid in what I do…but don't let the last three days make your mind up about me."

"Oh…why is that?"

Mi'al grinned. "This is the first time I haven't been a slave to a schedule in awhile. It's nice to be able to sleep a little late and be lazy about getting ready."

"Do you think the routine of the temple is overly strict?"

"Strict perhaps…but overly…" his voice trailed off.

"You didn't answer the question," Kura observed in almost a taunting voice.

"Well…perhaps it is a bit strict. As I said before, we are not an army. Still discipline needs to be maintained."

"You don't agree with how things are done?"

Obviously, Kura wasn't going to let him off the hook. "No, I really don't. It's hard to have normal personality development under such rigid rules. As adults, I think Jedi can find a way to deal with it…like Jareel for example. His jokes are the way he is able to relax and be a little un-Jedi-like. I know that sometimes he goes a little far…still as long as he does nothing seriously wrong, I try to get Master Yoda to go easy on him," he said with a grin. "Even some of the most proper Jedi need an outlet. Like Leish for example. Very academic and by the rules on everything. Still…he likes to have a laugh. Very different though. His jokes are more intellectual. Jareel goes in for the simplicity of play while Leish prefers even his humor well ordered. The ones I really worry about are the children. I think they have the harder time dealing with such an inflexible environment. They aren't old enough to understand what's going on or why. Not until they start to develop the ability to think more abstractly will they begin to understand. They need the chance to be children. Another good thing about Jareel…his taking the time to play with the children. It's good for them both." Mi'al laughed. "Jedi can face inflexible leaders, blasters, star fighters and yet be intimidated by a group of children. That's what makes it all the more amusing to see someone like Jareel playing with them."

The bionic was silent for a moment.

"Hope I didn't bore you. I think I gave you more than you bargained for when you asked that question."

"Not at all. Your insight is interesting. I was merely weighing that in with other things I've read…and that you've said." He put his hands on the table and studied them. "Taking this strictness of the Jedi a step further…obviously the knights themselves don't see it that way or they probably wouldn't stay with the order."

"I agree with you. Most of the dropouts we see are initiates and padawans. They decide at an early age that it's too much for them. By the time someone makes knight, they have already seen many hardships, suffered probably a lot. That only seems to make some more determined to serve. Being exposed to the injustices of the galaxy further instills that desire to overcome."

"Such dedication is to be commended I suppose…or thought of as foolhardy."

"I suppose you could look at it that way. However, someone has to see to it that laws are followed, that justice is maintained. It's not a pretty job, but if we are to live as civilized beings, it must be done."

"You're right of course. So, these knights are devoted to their duties…to the point of death?"

"If that's what is required. Each knight knows that he may be called on to make the ultimate sacrifice at any time, at any juncture. No guarantees are made about safety. That is the way of the Jedi."

"Hmm…so is a knight expected to voluntarily lay his life down, or is it ordered by the council?"

"A Jedi is expected to have the wisdom…and the leading of the Force, to know when it is necessary…and then he is expected to make the right choice. As for the council, they will not force that decision on any knight. However, at the same time, they will not negotiate for the life of a Jedi. A Jedi hostage is a dead one."

"Rather bluntly put."

"Yes…but true. Giving in to hostages only encourages them to continue such actions. Appeasement does not work, it only increases the chances it will happen again…and that the stakes will be higher. If the hostage takers are bluffing, they will gain nothing. If they are not, then a Jedi will die."

"That's harsh. A waste of life…and resources. How much training is put into each knight?"

"A sacrifice…but a necessary one."

"And would you make it?"

"Yes."

"You answered very quickly."

"I don't have to think about it. The decision was made long ago. I faced it when I was younger…and determined it was the right thing to do. It did not happen however. But I know that I would not hesitate to give my life in service to the Jedi."

"Hmm…"

"You doubt that?"

"No…no. I do not doubt it. I just wonder at the implications."

"Is Ruka's lab on Garin still being investigated Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he glanced over the instruments.

"Funny that you should ask Padawan. That research is just about to be shut down. Master Yoda told me when I asked him about going to Garin. Mi'al and Kura are on their way there now."

"Kura?" the apprentice's brow crinkled in puzzlement.

"Mi'al was requested by the council to oversee the final phase. He is the one who asked Kura along. It is understandable. Ruka's research was quite advanced. I'm sure if there's anything there that could be translated into general usage Kura's company would want to be first in line. I'm glad we can be of that much help to him. After all, he has come to your rescue twice now…and I'm grateful for it."

"Me too," Obi-Wan responded solemnly. "I thought I was dead…both times."

Qui-Gon glanced at the padawan…and saw a grin. He tried to hold his back. "I would say you were more in danger of expiring on the second event rather than the first. On the way to Orino, you only had to face a virus. After that…incident with the bonnon you had to face an irate senator, a prostitute, the police, the council…almost, and me."

Obi-Wan gulped at the way Qui-Gon said, "and me." Quietly he said, "I think I'm glad Kura is going to be at Garin."

Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled. Still he would not allow his smile to break through. "But we still have a couple of days to get to Garin. Until then…you're all mine." The Jedi pounded his apprentice on the back as he got up to leave the cockpit.

Obi-Wan was desperately trying to read his master…who was unreadable.

"We're almost at the point to come out of hyperspace," Mi'al said to Kura as he sat down in the common room.

"Were you serious about the clones? About them being able to live a normal life?"

The healer smiled sadly, "I know it's farfetched. I just don't like to think of the alternative."

"You said that if you could make a breakthrough…get them to communicate, then you thought something more could be done with them than locking them away."

"Yes. But…I don't know if that's realistic. After all, the doctors and healers that are there have been trying with no luck."

"Are you going to give up?"

"I don't know Kura. I haven't even had a chance to see them. I don't know what their condition is, what they are capable of…nothing about them at all."

"I like your idea. I think it's a great one."

"You do?"

"Yes. As you said it would be a shame to see them waste away in a care facility. That could be a project you and I could take on together. Yes! What a great idea. I'd love to help you with it if you'd let me."

"But I haven't…"

"Now I know why they assigned you to this. A lesser person might just want to put them away. Your compassion may save them a life of misery. It's a good idea Mi'al."

The healer was silent for a moment. The bionic almost had him convinced. After all, he told himself, they are creatures too. Who brought them into being wasn't their fault. They were fully formed, grown beings. They do deserve a chance at life. Maybe it was at least worth a try. "I suppose it can't hurt to give it a try. We might learn much and they may have a chance for a life. If it fails…there is still the care facility. Yes…they deserve for us to try. All right, Kura. If you're willing, I am also. I'll go along with your idea."

"But it was your idea for them to have a normal life. I can't take credit for that. I just volunteered to help that's all."

"Well…however it came about, I think it's worth a try," the healer said enthusiastically.

Kura congratulated himself. _Perfect! Now I will have access to them. And I already have trained them. They will respond to me. This is better than trying to take them. They will come to me…and with Mi'al's cooperation. Perfect! You've done it again Kura!_

The overhead speaker crackled to life. "Please strap yourselves in. We are coming out of hyperspace gentlemen."

By the time the transport arrived at Garin, Kura was feeling very pleased with himself. Actually, he had done little to cause the current situation. The Jedi had done it all for him. They had provided him transport to his lab. He would have access to his creations. And…he would even be able to continue their training. All of this courtesy of the Jedi temple. It was all he could do to keep from laughing in Mi'al's face every time he thought about it.

The bionic continued to be most gracious to the healer. He even decided to back off the arguments that he had instigated with Mi'al. At this point, it didn't matter anymore. Everything was going to work out just fine.

What Kura had not counted on was all the formalities and courtesies when they arrived at the lab. Being the pragmatic person, he had hoped to walk in and go straight to work. Instead Mi'al took him around to meet the doctors and healers who had been here going over Ruka's work. And to the healers at least, he felt obligated to explain why Kura was working at the temple hospital…which entailed the retelling of his care of Obi-Wan while he was ill…more than once.

If Kura was set on forcing himself to learn patience, here was his opportunity to practice. Somehow, through it all he did manage to hold his sarcasm to a minimum.

_It's a wonder they have gotten any work done with this attitude._

"So," Mi'al remarked to one of the healers, "I understand most of you are pulling out tomorrow."

"Yes. We've been packing for days now. It was almost as much work as just going through the research. You are the lucky one though to be getting the clones. How long do you think you'll be here?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't even seen the clones. I have no idea how long it will take to…'convince' them to come with us. You say they don't seem hostile?"

"No. As long as you don't approach too closely. We can sit in the same room and study them all day long, watch them, talk to them. They are content. But if you try to examine one of them…watch out, they won't permit that."

"Interesting. And you could find no records anywhere of what Ruka might have been doing with them?"

"Nothing. I don't know if he destroyed the records…or just didn't keep any."

Kura had to work to hold in a chuckle. _At least you were intelligent enough to figure out that there might be no records. Of course, I wasn't going to record what I had trained them for…or how to communicate with them. One of my most important projects. I couldn't risk anyone getting hold of records like that._

"Well…that leaves me quite a challenge then…or I should say us," he turned and looked at his metallic companion. "Kura has volunteered to help me."

"I hardly call that fair," the healer laughed. "You should choose one of your own workers to help you."

"Is that jealousy? You've had how many months here on Garin? It's time you got back to a real job. So are you leaving early in the day?"

"Yes. All the transports except two will be leaving after breakfast tomorrow. You and Kura will be the only researchers left. The others are to finish packing up records…and there's some guards."

"Speaking of guards…has anyone shown up here while you've been here?"

"We've had contact from no one. I don't know if that's because no one is interested in the lab…or if they know we are here. We've really had no need for protection. We've put the guards to work helping us get all this ready to ship."

"Well, it's good to know that we won't have that to worry about. Very well then. I'll let you get back to work."

After all the socializing, catching up with the other healers on news, and receiving briefings on what had been found, there was supper. Everyone expected that to be the end of the day's activities. And still Kura had not seen his clones. He was beside himself.

"You haven't even seen them yet Mi'al. Aren't you curious? Let's just have a peek." The bionic was frantic to see what condition they were in. All reports made it sound as if they were fine…but he wanted to know for himself. A lot had happened at the lab…and he was most anxious to see for himself.

"I can understand your interest Kura, but it has been a long day. For the people here too, what with all the preparations to leave. This late maybe the clones are sleeping. Let's just let them be until morning."

Inside Kura was fuming. But…he had to keep up his outer appearance…and learn patience. He forced himself to calm. "I suppose you're right," he said in an even tone. "Sorry…I suppose I'm a little overly eager."

Mi'al laughed and patted his companion on his metal back. "They'll be there in the morning…and we will too. Get some rest. You'll be more prepared to face them when you've rested."

The healers, doctors and other workers gathered for breakfast the next morning. For many of them it was not only goodbye to Garin, but goodbye to each other. Some of them would be returning to their regular duties once back at Coruscant. So, they lingered a bit over their last meal together…that is until the captain of one of the transports broke up the party.

"We've got a schedule to keep. I've already filed my flight profile. We must leave on time because I don't want to have to go through the headache of amending it."

Reluctantly the group began breaking up. The final crates had been loaded the night before. All that was left was for the departing group to gather their personal belongings. And still Kura had not seen his clones.

_Just a little longer. Soon they will be gone. Then there will be nothing else to interfere. So close now…don't do anything to mess this up for yourself._

Mi'al walked out to say a final goodbye to his colleagues. Kura stayed very much in the background. At last, the door of the final transport was closed and the healer walked over next to the building. The ship lifted and began to speed away.

From an adjacent structure several slight, blue Renalks watched the craft depart also. The slowness of the departure was just as excruciating for them as it was for Kura. As the last transport lifted, one of the creatures announced, "At last! Now we can be on our way."

"Wait!" Byaar announced. "A little more patience. Everyone there is stirred up right now. Allow them a chance to settle down to their tasks for the day…then it will be easier for us to catch them off guard." There were a couple of dissenting mumbles, but when the leader of the group looked around to figure out who dared defy him, no one made a sound. "Now, you will take no action until I say so. Just settle down and wait. We've waited this long, a little longer will make no difference."

When Mi'al said, "Well, let's go have a look at those clones," it was hard for Kura not to reply sarcastically. He said nothing but just followed along. The healer went to the side building where they had been housed. A guard stationed there unlocked the door and stood aside.

The silver haired man entered cautiously and quietly, not knowing what to expect. He caught his breath when he saw five duplicates of the creature that had brought so much trouble to the Jedi…and pain to Qui-Gon. As much as he tried to remind himself these were not the same as the nefarious Klastarian, the resemblance was so exact it was hard not to think of Ruka. The clones looked up and appeared to be studying him as much as he was studying them.

Kura was overjoyed. There they were…his creations. What he had brought to fruition with his own genius and his own hands. He was proud…not only to see them, but they had survived all the confusion at the lab. Yes, he had trained them well. They apparently had come through it all fine. At once Kura reprimanded himself for the feelings he had. He had never let any being get emotionally close to him. In his work, he couldn't afford it. Now he reminded himself of that. Even though these were part of him…and the result of his own handiwork, still he couldn't allow his emotions to blind him. And…he couldn't risk his emotions showing through to Mi'al.

"Well…" Mi'al began…but said nothing else. He wasn't sure what to say or do. So, he just stared in wonder…and a little fear. It was still hard to drive away all the memories of the traumatized Qui-Gon…and his own memories of Ruka at the temple. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to focus his thinking…drive away the memories, concentrate on the moment.

Kura, of course, was more bold. He slowly walked toward the clones. But he couldn't reveal himself to them…not yet. The metal man wanted a closer look…to assure himself they really were in fit condition.

"Kura," Mi'al said quietly as he reached out toward his companion.

"It's all right. I'm not going to get close. I'll be careful." He stopped about fifteen meters from the clones who had gathered together when the door opened. That's the point at which one of them took a menacing step toward him. "It's all right," he said in a soothing voice. "I won't hurt you." _How could I hurt you? I wish you knew this voice so you would be reassured. _"We won't hurt you." He was sure the calming tone of voice would help relax them.

Slowly the chief healer walked up next to Kura. The clones moved none at all. They stared at the strangers.

"Do you suppose they understand what we say to them?" Mi'al wondered.

"I guess that depends on how Ruka talked to them. They would understand what he said."

"Do you think they recognize that name…Ruka?" One of the duplicates inclined his head and looked curiously at the healer as if in answer. In curiosity Mi'al repeated, "Ruka." Two other clones turned to look at him. "Well…at least we can communicate that to them."

"But…what are they thinking? That he is with us…or that we have taken him away from them?" Kura responded. "Perhaps we should be more careful." _Fool! They could tear you to pieces before either of us could respond. Perhaps I'd better get Mi'al back from them until I decide what is the best way to proceed._ "Um…they seem a little edgy. Maybe we should get back a little bit from them. Remember what the other healer said about being too close to them."

The two backed away from the five green blobby creatures. The duplicates did seem to ease. Kura turned to say something to Mi'al when a movement caught his eye. He turned in time to see the door guard fall to the ground. Mi'al turned in curiosity at Kura's reaction. He saw a slim blue skinned creature enter with blaster drawn.

"So," Byaar said. "This is more than I could have hoped for. I was expecting only to find some of what Shar Selet tried to sell us. I never expected this. Ruka was keeping secrets from me," he grinned.

Kura had recognized the Renalk at once. _Byaar Byat! I had no idea you were even still in this area. I would have thought you turned tail and ran long ago. What made you brave enough to stay? Maybe you were just able to buy off the right people._

"Come on," Byaar motioned toward the door with his blaster. "I want you two outside. We wouldn't want any accidents to harm our friends there would we?"

Kura complied at once. Mi'al was slower to respond…and the bionic was uncertain about the look on the healer's face. A very determined look. What was he thinking? They emerged from the building. A quick glance around revealed no one else in the open area outside the building. Mi'al drew his light saber. The orange blade sizzled to life.

"What are you doing?" Kura cried out.

Byaar fired at the healer. He deflected the shots easily. The Renalk was hesitant to fire again…but he raised the blaster and pulled the trigger. It was too slow though and Mi'al again easily turned the blasts away…one of them disarmed Byaar. He yelped in pain as he dropped the remains of his weapon. By now, the disturbance had drawn two other Renalks from the main building. Seeing what was transpiring, they hesitated none to bring their weapons to bear on the Jedi healer.

Kura dropped to the ground. "Don't Mi'al!"

The healer did not heed him however. These targets were further away. Mi'al heard one shot sizzle past his ear. The next shot he was able to turn away. The third shot got past his inexpert blade however and impacted his shoulder. The healer cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground.

At once Kura was at his side. He was trying to examine the wound while he babbled, "What were you were doing with that light saber? You think you're a Jedi or something? You could have been killed."

"I was ready for that. Remember?" Mi'al managed through clenched teeth. "Besides I _am _a Jedi. It was my duty."

"Duty? It was insanity. You have been shut away in the temple too long! This is real life, not your protected idealistic world."

The two Renalks ran over and pushed Kura away. They pointed weapons at their assailant, ready to finish the job.

"Wait!" Byaar snarled. He came and stood over the downed healer. "Are you a doctor?"

"What does it matter? If you're going to kill me, get it over with."

The blue skinned creature kicked him in the side and the healer cried out. "I asked you a question."

"Just a minute," Kura replied before the Renalk could further injure Mi'al. "He's a Jedi healer."

"Oh really? And you…what are you?"

"A medical researcher."

Byaar turned to his assistants as he pointed to Mi'al. "We'll take him with us. He can take care of the clones…and fix my hand."

"But Byaar," one of his men protested. "He's injured. Why don't we take the metal man?"

The Renalk leaned into the other's face, "Because he is metal. He'll be harder to control. The other one is flesh. He gets hurt easier. He's already hurt. That handicaps him. He won't try anything. And he's a healer…the other one isn't even a doctor. What good can he do my hand? It is painful. I need someone to fix it. Now bring him. You," he said to the other, "Get some men to help you get the clones on our ship."

"What!" Kura couldn't help himself. "You're taking the clones? You can't!"

"Who's going to stop us? You?"

The Renalk was trying to help Mi'al to his feet. However, the creature was shorter and slighter and couldn't lift him. Kura couldn't stand to hear the healer's cries of pain so he rushed over to help him up.

"Thanks," Mi'al groaned. Perspiration was beginning to run down his flushed face.

"At least let me see to his wound before you go. He won't be much help to you if he's suffering so much that he can't look after the clones."

Byaar was hot now, not just from all the trouble this supposedly easy operation was causing, but also from the pain in his hand. He snapped, "He's a healer. He can heal himself." He took the blaster from his companion, "Now get out of the way."

Kura backed off and the creature led Mi'al toward the main building. The bionic watched until they were inside, then he glanced back at the storage building. His emotions were in an uproar. He was concerned about Mi'al's wound…and his safety. What would they do with him when they got the clones back to their planet? And the clones…his clones! Byaar was taking his clones! He could feel himself shake with anger. After all the waiting…finally he was going to get them back. This…this fool…simpering fool was going to steal them! But what could he do? He knew better than to reveal his identity to Byaar now…since the Renalk had found out he was hiding things from him. There was nothing he could do…nothing.

Byaar stood there pointing the blaster at the bionic until some more of his men came. He mumbled some orders to them and slumped away. One of the Renalks took up the position vacated by his boss…weapon pointed at Kura. The others entered the storage building. In a moment, the metal man could hear the clones crying out in rage, fear, and pain. Instinctively he turned, but the weapon bearer brought his blaster higher and Kura froze into place.

Four of the smaller Renalks came out half carrying, half dragging one of the clones that they had tied up. It was yelling in rage and pain. The bionic could feel adrenaline race through him…but one move meant his death. Helplessly he watched them drag his creation…his child away. _Byaar Byat, I'll get you for this! With my own hands, I'll break your lousy neck! I swear it! I swear it!_

It was hard enough watching the first one dragged away. By the time the blue creatures took the last one away, Kura thought he was going to faint from all the pent up fury that was making his system rage. After the last one was taken into the building…then out the other side to the waiting ship, Tsor came to the door and called for Kura's guard. "He won't try anything," Tsor assured him. "I've got you covered." Still the small blue creature backed slowly away.

Kura didn't move. He had no idea how many men Byaar had with him or where they were. Within a few short minutes however, he saw the Renalk's ship lift and rush away. He ran to the main building. From room to room he rushed. The Renalks had killed all the guards. The only thing Kura found was bodies in the building. There was no one else left. No sign of Mi'al or the clones. No Renalks. All were gone. There was no one in the building but Kura. He decided the only thing that saved him was that he had not fought them. The guards all died with their weapons in hand. He knew Byaar was cold and ruthless…and had proven his lack of hesitancy to kill.

The bionic fell into a chair. What about Mi'al? What about the clones? What could he do? Nothing. Even if he went after Byaar, he was one being against a small army. Kura was furious, indignant, worried and frustrated. What could he do? His mind raced. He was not used to admitting defeat…but he had no ideas. Mi'al! He could call the Jedi temple and tell them what had happened. They would send someone to help. But…Coruscant was three days away! But…he could do little else.

The metal man hurried as quickly as his bulky body would allow to the communications room. Kura powered on the communications unit and tried to calm himself. He sat down and breathed deeply. Then keying the mike, he spoke, "This is the research lab on Garin. Is anybody listening? This is urgent." He released the key and waited.

Almost at once, a voice replied, "This is the communication officer at the Jedi temple on Coruscant. Who is this? What is your situation?"

"This is Kura Sivru. The lab has been invaded by a group of Renalks. They have taken…." He broke off not knowing who knew about the clones. Mi'al had said that news of the clones was being kept highly secret. "They have taken the…specimens we were supposed to bring back. And they have kidnapped the chief healer, Mi'al Noseen. He's been injured. We need help." His tone was more unsettled than he meant it to be. This all was getting to him. He was going to have to get hold of himself.

"I'll relay this information at once. We are three days away, but perhaps there are Jedi in the field who may be closer. I'll have to get back with you. Just stay put…and don't try anything foolish."

That snapped Kura out of his cloud of worry. _Me…foolish? How dare you?_ "I have no intention of going into this situation alone and unarmed. Don't lecture me. Just get some help here fast."

The bionic didn't wait to see what the response would be. He got up and stomped out of the room. Kura didn't know what to do with himself. He was frantic with worry over his clones and over Mi'al. And that bothered him. Why should he care about the healer? He said he was ready to die in the line of duty…and the fool had put himself in harm's way. So why should Kura care if Mi'al wanted to get himself killed?

Duty he had said. It was his duty. Kura had thought Mi'al different from the other Jedi. In most respects, he was…but this devotion to duty. He certainly couldn't understand that in a man of science. The metal man had been trying to think of ways to spare the healer because of his talent and ability...and the idiot had almost thrown his life away with that stunt.

_But why should you care anyway? It's his life. What has gotten into you? This…concern for Mi'al. It has been eating away at you the whole trip. Why? He's a means to an end…nothing more. Just another pawn in the chess game with the Jedi. You are going to have to get away from that place. It is having too much influence on you Kura. You have actually begun to like people there…to care about them! That is a weakness you can not afford! _

The bionic tried to put that out of his mind and focus on the clones. That's where his primary concern should be he reminded himself. The memory of the treatment they had been subjected to brought a new wave of fury over Kura. He couldn't sit still. The metal man walked the building…from room to room to room. Fury, concern and frustration going round and round in his head. And he could do nothing! Kura didn't know if he could live until a ship arrived.

A noise brought his attention out of the daze he was in. A familiar noise. Kura hurried to the window and looked out. A small transport was landing outside the building. Could it be help had arrived already? Could he be so lucky? But who else would come here? The bionic rushed to the door.

Kura stood and waited for the ship to finish its landing cycle. The ramp lowered and he crossed quickly to the transport. A grey haired man was walking down the ramp. Kura noted at once that he was not dressed like other Jedi. Something was not quite right. This couldn't be help sent by the temple. Some other representative of the Republic perhaps? Someone who was even closer to Garin than any of the Jedi? He would say nothing for the moment. Let the new arrival start the conversation.

The man walked up and held his hand out. "Mr. Sivru, I'm Arno Donan. We are here to help you get the clones out. How many other personnel are here? Do you have any ideas of how to get them out of the way since you've been working with them?"

All this took Kura off guard. The words swirled in his head as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing. _Help me? You know my name…and about the clones. I don't know you. How do you know about the clones?_ "Who are you?" he said in a cautious voice.

"You left a message with your research lab that you were coming here with the Jedi healer and that you might be able to recover the clones, right?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I work for the same person that you do. And I'm here to help you transport the clones."

"You work for the research lab? Hurron never mentioned you. Why have we never met?"

Donan chuckled. "I wasn't referring to the lab. I was referring to the…um, party that funds the lab."

"_Party." The same word Hurron always uses when talking about whomever he works for. I know this man doesn't work at the lab. As much trouble as I've had with assistants in the past, I made sure I knew all the lab personnel. But…how does he know about the clones?_

Donan could sense Kura's unease. "It's all right Mr. Sivru. All this has been cleared by…our boss. He knew that you would come up with some useful things…but we didn't expect this. I'm glad Hurron relayed the message to me. Are the clones here?" He looked at the building.

_Hurron told you. Hurron also told me that my "benefactor" knows a great deal about my work. That must be how he has knowledge of the clones. But…that would mean someone who knows about this lab or was here…. The dogs Kar sent are all dead. Kar is dead. Bruck is unable to convey anything about it. My assistants are all dead. No one else was here but those Jedi. _

"Mr. Sivru," Donan prompted. "I suppose it is a surprise my showing up like this. Perhaps it might have been better for Hurron to come. He was quite unable to however. Is there something else I can do to get you to believe me? Should I tell you that I know who you really are, Ruka? Would that help?"

Ruka! How did this man know that…unless he worked for the same person that Hurron worked for? That much was true at least. Then it struck him. There was one other person who had been here…and was not dead. _Tylo! Tylo Lyg'tren! He knew about the lab, my work…. That explains how he knew so well what equipment I needed. He's the one behind this body and the lab I work for? Why? After all I did to him…why? He must be trying to get something on me. But he knows who I am. What is this all about?_

"Now that we understand one another Ruka…shall we get on with loading the clones? How many other people are here? I have a few men with me…but they are heavily armed. It shouldn't be a problem to take out whoever else is here."

_OK. You want to play games. I will…but I'll play my game. I'll get you out of my way. Let's see how easily you trust._ "I'm sorry…but this is quite a surprise. I had not expected anyone to come here. And…you don't know what just happened."

Donan looked concerned. "What did just happen?"

"The Renalks, the group that funded this lab, just left. They broke in and stole the clones." The grey haired man looked doubtful. "You can have a look inside if you like. I can show you where the clones were being held. And you can see the dead guards they left behind."

Apparently, he needed convincing. Donan called for a couple of his men. Two burly men in armor came hustling down the ramp with blasters almost the size of blaster cannons. "We're going to have a look inside that building. Make sure there's no trap."

The two hurried up to the structure and rushed in. Donan eyed the metal man warily. Tylo had told him that Ruka was smart…and crafty. He was not to be taken lightly under any circumstance. Tylo had told him all that…yet he expected Donan to trust the creature? Right now, he was at a loss. All he could do was wait…and be alert.

"I must apologize," Kura said penitently. "I was threatened and saw all these people killed. Then the clones were stolen. It was all quite upsetting. I don't mean to seem uncooperative…but you understand."

"Yes," Donan replied noncommittally. "Do you have any idea where these…Renalks went?"

"When I last had contact with them, when they set up this lab, they were based on the planet of Thollionin in the Outer Rim." He seemed thoughtful a moment. "Yes…now that I'm calm enough to think about it I do remember overhearing Byaar mention the Outer Rim."

"Byaar?"

"Byaar Byat, their leader. Most ruthless. If you intend on going after him, I suggest caution. He personally killed everyone of these guards in cold blood."

"Well…I was told not to come back without the clones."

"They are important. I really need them for my research. I just hope that fool hasn't harmed them."

"Do you have reason to think he has?"

"He was most harsh in his treatment of them. If they aren't harmed physically, then they most certain have been traumatized psychologically by his roughness with them."

Donan stood a little straighter. "That's not good news. We must recover them as quickly as we can before he does any more damage."

"Yes," Kura replied emphatically. _You must get away from here as soon as possible. Far away. I can't have you messing things up for me or accidentally finding out where the clones really are._

The two men came out of the building. "There's no one in there except a bunch of dead bodies. Looks like it has been picked clean also. Most everything is gone except some smashed furniture piled in one room."

It seemed to Donan as if the metal creature was being honest with him. He wished that it were other than a metal face. The grey haired man would like to be able to read the expression. Dead guards, building ransacked, no clones. All that seemed to check out. It seemed he had little other choice than to believe him. There was no other place he could turn for a lead.

"All right. Let's go."

"Go?"

"Yes, you're coming with us."

_Think fast._ "That would not be a wise idea."

Donan turned back to the bionic. Now he was on guard. This was where the trickery was going to come in. Why didn't he want to go?

Without giving the man a chance to reply, Kura said, "I didn't know that you were on the way. After the Renalks left, my only concern was the safety of the clones. And the only thing available to me was to call Coruscant for help. The Jedi temple is going to send a ship here…some Jedi who are already in this area of the galaxy. If they show up and I'm not here, it will certainly rouse their suspicions. I should stay behind and wait for them. That way I can misdirect them on where to look for the clones. It would keep me in the clear and keep them out of your way."

Arno Donan was stumped. It all sounded so logical, so clear. It was well thought out. Ruka was supposed to be a master at planning…so his ideas should be well formed. But…Tylo had emphasized how crafty he was. Yet…he knew how much Ruka wanted those clones. Certainly, he wouldn't do anything to endanger them would he? He would want them recovered as quickly as possible before they could be harmed. The decision was important. It went beyond the clones. If he made the wrong choice, Tylo would not be happy. And Tylo would only forgive so many mistakes. Donan wished he could ask his boss' advice…but that would be looked upon as a sign of weakness, incompetence. If Tylo decided Donan couldn't do his job, he wouldn't merely fire him….

"All right," he finally said. "You stay here and distract those Jedi," he wagged a finger at the bionic creature. "Don't think you can try anything funny. You are carefully watched." An exaggeration…but Kura didn't know that. The tall man spun on his heel and hurried up the ramp followed by his two guards. Kura hurried away from the ship and watched it depart.

_So…little Tylo is all grown up now. That's very interesting. Is that what happened to Kar? Could it be? It must be. Where else would he have gotten the money for this body…and the lab? The young impetuous boy has become a resourceful man. That is useful information. And…he thinks he can manipulate me so easily by sending one of his men here. You still have things to learn little boy. How easily I ran your lackey off. I'm sure there are other people who would find this information equally interesting…._

Mi'al had been taken on the Renalk ship and dumped unceremoniously in a small room. He pushed himself into a sitting position and had a look at his left shoulder. A nasty burn. He carefully placed his arm inside his tunic, using it to support his arm for lack of a sling. Then he closed his eyes and focused himself on the Force. The pain made it had to concentrate but he pushed through it and found his connection. He began to feel more calm; the pain began to ease. But he wasn't allowed this luxury for long.

They were only going to the adjacent planet so achieving light speed was not necessary. As soon as they were out of the atmosphere, the door opened and one of the blue skinned creatures came in with a blaster. "Get up." The healer complied. There was little choice. He motioned toward the door. When Mi'al exited he said, "Left." They walked down a narrow corridor a short distance. "Stop." The creature opened the door.

Byaar Byat was in his cabin pacing the floor. "You did this to me. Now you will fix it. First make it stop hurting."

"I could see it better if you would sit."

The angry blue creature fell into a chair. Mi'al sat down and looked over the burned hand. It was not a direct hit…or there would be no hand. "Do you have any first aid supplies on board?"

"I thought you could heal this."

"I can't heal it instantaneously. Healing can only be accelerated, not caused all at once." Mi'al tried to keep his voice neutral. Still Byaar didn't like what the healer said to him. With his good hand, he backhanded the healer.

"Have we got any first aid supplies?" he said to Tsor who didn't answer but just turned to leave.

Mi'al held his hand near the blue burned member and concentrated on the Force. A strange look came to Byaar's face as the pain lessened. "It does work." The healer made no reply but just maintained his concentration. In a couple of minutes Tsor returned and handed a small rectangular box to the grey haired man. Mi'al applied some bacta ointment to the burn and bandaged it. "That's all I can do for now."

"Take him away then," Byaar said as he took the first aid kit from the healer. Mi'al stood and walked to the door. "Wait," Byaar called. "You tried to kill me. Why are you so cooperatively helping me now?"

"I don't expect you to understand," Mi'al turned and walked out. He started back to the room where he had been held, but Tsor redirected him. They went to the back of the craft.

The blue Renalk opened a door and stood aside. Mi'al entered. The five clones were in a larger room. They were still restrained and were fighting their bonds as they cried out in anger and groaned in pain. "You're supposed to look after them," Tsor said and then left.

The healer looked at the clones. They were staring at him in anger and uncertainty. This was not what he needed right now. He was still in pain himself and wearing down from it. Mi'al leaned against the wall and slid down it. He closed his eyes. He had to see to himself first. The clones wouldn't bother him, tied up like they were. He was concerned about them but knew he could to little for them if he didn't take care of himself first.

The healer fell into a trance and focused the power of the Force onto his shoulder. It was all he could do. Getting the material of his tunic out of the burn was a priority, yet he had nothing to use to clean the wound. Since Byaar had kept the first aid supplies, he had no medication to put on it either. The burn was probably already contaminated, yet it could only get worse if he didn't cover it. The least he could do was bandage it. He would do that…later. For now, he needed relief from the pain…and to be restored.

Sometime later, Mi'al came to full consciousness. The pain was lessened. For that, he was grateful. He set about trying to rip some material from his tunic with one hand. Trying to wrap it around his shoulder was awkward…and painful. Still he suffered through it knowing it was necessary. Then he rested awhile. When the pain eased up again, he released the sash from his tunic and formed a sling to immobilize his arm.

When he was satisfied he had done all he could and he was still, Mi'al noticed that the clones had settled down and were watching him. For some reason, they took great interest in what he was doing. The healer certainly didn't understand, but he was glad for it. Now they weren't struggling and hurting themselves on their restraints. He wondered if he dared approach them to see if he could do something for any possible injuries. They couldn't harm him if he did upset them. On the other hand, if he did upset them, they might start struggling again. They didn't seem to be in very great pain. He decided to wait for the moment.

"Well…I wonder what's to become of us all," Mi'al had no idea if they comprehended anything he was saying. Still he would try it, using a quiet tone, hoping it would keep them calm. "I wish I knew how to get through to you. You fellas are big and strong enough that you could probably take on our captors with no problem. My only problem would be trying to convince you that I'm on your side. You might just decide to get everyone. They showed up right after you first saw me. You probably think I'm one of them. But I'm not. Look at this," he pointed to his smarting shoulder. "They did this to me like they did that to you." Mi'al pointed at one of the clones restrained legs. They just stared at him and occasionally exchanged a glance with each other.

The healer leaned his head back against the wall. "I've treated blaster wounds before. I had no idea they were so painful. What I wouldn't give for a little bacta right now." He closed his eyes and laughed easily. "Now I know what the other Jedi go through. No wonder they have such good control of the healing power of the Force. They need it to deal with things like this." He concentrated for a couple of minutes until the pain eased. Leaving his eyes closed he swiped at the sweat beading on his forehead and continued, "Byaar didn't understand why I helped him. I was ready to die to save you from him. But what good would I be to you if I let him kill me outright because I refused a little first aid? Helping the enemy? Not when your primary motive is to help yourself. I hope I can do something to help all of us. I knew you couldn't do anything against him as long as he had you tied up like this. I wonder if Kura would understand this? He didn't understand my devotion to duty. Do you think he would understand sacrificing myself even if I didn't know whether I could help you or not?"

He was tired from fighting the pain. Keeping his focus on the Force was tiring also. It was harder when there were strong distractions. Mi'al lowered himself to the floor on his good side and soon fell into sleep.

When Mi'al awoke he looked around in confusion. But shaking the grogginess away, he remembered where he was. The healer pushed himself up into a sitting position, groaning at the discomfort in his shoulder. The clones seemed to be napping. He was glad they had settled down. What they had been through would be rough on anyone. Not understanding what was going on only made it worse, he imagined.

Mi'al closed his eyes to seek out the Force. Part of his mind was occupied with other thoughts though. Thoughts he couldn't entirely put away. Kura was right in a way. He was sheltered in his life at the temple. He saw the results of the dangerous missions other Jedi went on, but he had not experienced that himself. More than once, while patching up a badly wounded knight, the healer had often wondered if he could face what they faced. It became ingrained in them at an early age as soon as they became padawans. But he had not had to face such things.

Mi'al had accepted the lifestyle of the order and the philosophy. However, he couldn't help but wonder though how he would stand up to such trials. Many times, he had to be an encouragement to a knight who'd come through a particularly rough time. At once, he thought of Qui-Gon. Certainly, he'd had more trials than the average Jedi courtesy of Ruka. Mi'al had to work intently with the knight because of the incidents…and the after effects. But his words were only that…words. They sounded nice…and apparently had helped Qui-Gon; still he had no experience to back them up with. Although the Jedi master had never pointed that out to the healer, Mi'al had been very aware of it. It was new territory for him and he wondered just how effective he could be…that's why he was so aware of his lack of familiarity with what Qui-Gon had gone through.

And now…here he was. His first "field experience" as a Jedi. When he told Kura he was certain he would give his life, he had known it was true. And so…when he had drawn his light saber, it was without hesitation and with full understanding of the consequences of his actions. Did he regret it? No. No he did not. He was actually rather satisfied with himself that he had reacted so quickly and willingly. Those years in the temple had not made him complacent. His only regret was that he had been wounded so early in the struggle. If he'd had more saber practice, would he have lasted longer? Would he have been able to keep the clones from being kidnapped? He couldn't answer that question. Having not faced a battle before, he didn't know if the shot that got him was because of his inability or if the shooter was that good. So, he couldn't linger on that. With a grim smile, he thought to himself that if he survived this, then he would better know how to help Jedi through their crises. It was worth it for that reason. If this helped him counsel more effectively, then he was glad to be facing it.

A noise interrupted his musings though as the door opened. "Get up. We're about to land."

Kura woke suddenly. He didn't even realize he had gone to sleep. His frustration and anger were so great that the bionic was surprised that he actually had fallen asleep. Yet, he also remembered how exhausted the whole experience had left him. He was on his feet at once. The metal man hurried to the communications room. It occurred to him that he had not heard back from the Jedi temple yesterday. The comm officer said he would get back with him to let him know when help would be available.

Kura sat down at the table and began to curse at once. The comm panel was smashed. That must be the work of Donan's two thugs. They could not have known he was going to stay behind. Why did they do it? Must just be their standard operating procedure…destroy everything. Typical mental attitude of guerrillas. Now what could he do? Would the fool at the temple remember he had called? It was an urgent enough situation that he should…but his experience with hired help had left Kura a very untrusting person.

He shoved the chair away from the table and stood. There was still the transport that he and Mi'al had arrived in. There was a transceiver on board. Mi'al…. Kura couldn't help but wonder how he was. He had quit rebuking himself for worrying and just accepted it. And…he wondered about his clones. There was only one thing he could do…other than stand and worry. He headed for the transport.

As Kura was walking down the corridor, he heard a ship approaching. He looked out the window. The transport was hovering. He cursed. Another ship. The last two craft that landed had only brought trouble. But, he reminded himself this could be the ship to bring help. Not allowing himself to get his hopes up, the metal man hurried to the door.

Kura almost fainted in relief when he got to the door and saw Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi walking down the ramp.

"Thank goodness you're here," he called out.

"Kura," Qui-Gon said in concern. "Are you all right? We were on our way here when a message was relayed…"

But Kura interrupted him. "We've got to hurry. Byaar Byat and his men were here. They've taken…the specimens that Mi'al and I came to pick up. And Mi'al is hurt. Damned fool. He would have been all right if he hadn't tried to play hero."

"Slow down," Qui-Gon grabbed one of the metal arms. "Tell me what happened."

"I'll tell you…but on the ship. Let's go. We can't waste any time."

"No," the Jedi said firmly. "You tell me and we'll go after them. I can't risk…"

But Kura cut him off, "I'm willing to take the risk. You don't understand."

"You are under my protection. I'm responsible for you. We are trained…"

"I don't care," Kura insisted. _I have to get to those clones. And I can't tell you what they are. If you knew they were clones of Ruka…. _"Look, those specimens are important. It's something Ruka was working on. We need to recover it…"

"And Obi-Wan and I will. If you are in such a hurry, let's quit wasting time."

"I _have_ to go along. I have to make sure this is treated properly. Besides that Mi'al is injured. He needs medical attention. I'm not a doctor, but I can help. I can do more for him than you could. We have to get to him."

Qui-Gon faltered for a moment. Some kind of biological sample that needed to be properly seen after. Mi'al injured. Kura had taken such good care of Obi-Wan when he was sick.

"Look," Kura implored, "I'll do whatever you tell me to do. I'll stay out of the way. But I need to go along with you. It's important. We have to go. I have no idea what they may do to Mi'al. I'm not even certain how badly he's hurt. They wouldn't let me help him." He hoped that emphasizing Mi'al's safety would get the Jedi moving and stop the arguing.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and thought for a moment. It seemed forever to Kura. Just when he was about to grab the knight by the shoulders and shake him, the Jedi opened his eyes. "Let's go."

Kura was first up the ramp. He sat in the back of the cockpit. Qui-Gon slid into the pilot's chair while Obi-Wan took the copilot's position. They strapped in and began take off procedures. It all seemed agonizingly long to Kura. And he realized that he had not been this frantic before. Even in his most desperate situation, he had been quite calm and cool. Yes, there were his clones at stake…still he was at a loss to understand the magnitude of his feelings. It was a weakness he couldn't afford he reminded himself and forced himself to calm down.

"Do you know where they were going?" Qui-Gon asked.

At once Kura blurted out. "The neighboring planet." He hoped the Jedi would assume he overheard and not inquire how he knew. He would have to be more careful.

Once the course was set and they were on the way, Qui-Gon said, "What happened back there?"

Kura began the account with he and Mi'al having a look at the "specimens" that Ruka had been experimenting with and proceeded to tell of the invasion of the Renalks, Mi'al's misguided, in Kura's opinion, bravery, and the theft of the "biological material".

"Mi'al did that?" Qui-Gon said in wonder. At once, his respect for the healer went up. A side of the healer that he had not expected. Not because he didn't think Mi'al would shirk his responsibility if faced with having to defend himself or another. It was just that he never pictured the healer having to face that. "And you don't know how serious his injury is?"

"No. I tried to have a look at it, but they wouldn't let me tend his wound. Byaar said he could heal himself."

"But Mi'al wounded Byaar," he said in admiration. The Jedi would make sure the healer got more saber instruction in the future. Perhaps if he practiced more often, this may not have happened.

"That's part of the reason they took Mi'al with them," Kura responded. "They needed someone to look after the cl…the samples and Byaar wanted Mi'al to look at his hand. If only he hadn't done such a foolish thing, they may have taken me instead. They wouldn't have necessarily needed a healer…just someone to tend the samples."

"It wasn't foolish Kura. It was his duty as a Jedi."

"That's the same thing he said," Kura said in derision. "He's a healer, not a warrior. How could you expect him to stand up to the Renalks? Is that what you Jedi do? You take people of different talents and force them into your warrior mold? Mi'al's brilliant at what he does, but he's not a fighter."

"All Jedi are. When it comes down to the bottom line, we all are warriors. The order was founded to keep peace in the galaxy. By force is not our first choice…but we will not shrink from it when compelled to fight. His primary duty may not be to fight, but all Jedi are expected to when necessary. That's why all Jedi receive the training that they do."

"Hmph."

"We can have this discussion later. Right now, I need information. Do you have any idea where on the planet that they may have landed? Did they mention it? Anything you might have overheard to give us a hint?"

_Since you put it that way…. _ Kura put his hand to his chin and seemed to be deep in thought. "They were talking about where they could hide. Something about a lake. The biggest lake just away from the controlled area of a spaceport." In his mind, Kura could picture the view from above as he had prepared to land when he first came here to try to convince the Renalks to set up a lab for him. He hoped he was giving enough information to lead the Jedi without being specific enough to give himself away.

Qui-Gon pulled up a chart of the planet. With a couple of keystrokes, he caused all the spaceports on the planet to be shown. It was a simple matter then to find one near a large lake.

"That's still a big area," Qui-Gon observed.

"We should be able to sense Mi'al shouldn't we Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes Padawan we should. However, we should be prepared to use other resources…just in case…"

Kura's head snapped up. Quietly he said, "You mean you think…"

"Anything is possible. If all they needed Mi'al for was to heal Byaar's hand and oversee this transfer, when he outlives his usefulness…"

It grew quiet in the cockpit. Kura was having thoughts he'd never had before. And never having had them wasn't sure what to do with them.

_He risked his life for my clones…and for me. No one has ever done such a thing before. And if he dies…it will be for my benefit. I didn't want him to die. I tried to think of ways to win him over. I didn't really want to have to get rid of him. Damn this Jedi training and duty garbage! Mi'al is a healer…not a destroyer. His talent is to help, not hurt. If he survives this, there must be someway to lure him from that blasted temple before he gets himself killed for something as senseless as…Jedi duty._

Mi'al had paid yet another visit to Byaar, the second since they landed. The blue creature was frustrated that he couldn't obtain quicker healing. The tall grey haired man tried to calmly explain again to the Renalk that the Force could only accelerate healing. Byaar didn't want to hear it though. He was still in a sour mood…and in pain. Despite what Mi'al tried to do to relieve the creature's pain the Renalk claimed to still be in pain. Mi'al realized that part of it was his attitude and he probably was a hypochondriac. In frustration, Byaar shoved the healer away from him. Mi'al tripped and fell on his back. Before he could move, the creature leaped to his feet and kicked the healer's injured shoulder.

Mi'al yelled out in agony and grasped his aching shoulder. He curled into a ball, hoping to protect his wound if Byaar struck again. But he did not. Instead, he yelled for his men to take the Jedi back to his room. The small creatures couldn't possibly pick Mi'al up from the floor. So they grabbed his shoulders and dragged him down the hallway. The healer clenched his teeth in pain, but was determined not to yell out again.

They dumped him back in the room with the clones. Mi'al lay still and tried to settle himself into the Force. His shoulder throbbed with pain. And the closure that the wound had formed was opened back up by the rough treatment. How many times had he called on his training to help others…but never had he faced such anguish before. He was learning just how hard it could be to see past the pain to the Force, as he always tried to encourage his patients to do. Now he understood their frustration. Just because a knight could easily unite with the Force in normal circumstances did not guarantee that ability under such suffering. Still, he also knew it was necessary. If he wanted to use the power available to him to help his shoulder heal, he had to fight to push the pain away. He had to make that connection. It was work. He lay there with sweat running off the sides of his face.

_Gods! How was Qui-Gon able to do this in the jungle? Maybe I have become soft. It's so easy when you're the healer. When you're the injured one…. Focus Mi'al. You can do this. Focus._

And he was able to. Soon the pain was still there…but separate from him. He could co-exist with it but put it out of his mind. Instead, he was filled with peace and warmth from the Force. That feeling was contradictory to the pain and he could not contain both at the same time. Focusing on one drove the other to the background. And suddenly the healer had a new understanding. Something his master had tried to teach him…but never having faced it, he couldn't completely comprehend it. Now it was obvious to him. And…it was easier for him too. Now that he understood, he could focus on one and the other would fade. Mi'al rested in the warmth and healing power of the Force.

When at last he felt relieved and restored, the healer opened his eyes and noticed he was in a room with the clones. They were still restrained. He had no idea how long he had been here or if they were here when he was thrown in. Mi'al sat up and looked over his wound. He tried to rebandage it as best he could. And he retied the sash to immobilize his arm.

Mi'al sat with his back to the wall and studied the clones. He was almost ready to do something desperate and loose one of them. It's true it might attack him…but would it understand he was giving it its freedom? He wasn't sure exactly what they wanted him to do to "look after the clones". That had never been explained to him. Was he just supposed to make sure they didn't hurt themselves struggling? Or was there something yet to come that he was expected to participate in?

The healer started to stand but thought better of it. If he approached one of the duplicates on its own level instead of standing over it, it might be less defensive. He crawled across the room toward the one on the end. He wanted to give himself room to back away. Slowly and cautiously, he approached while softly he kept assuring the green blob he wouldn't harm him. The creature watched every move. It began to struggle, so Mi'al sat still.

A thought occurred to him. He reached out with the Force and tried to send comfort to the creature. The healer knew he connected with it when he saw a strange look come over the clone's face. Then the green face relaxed and Mi'al could feel calm come to the duplicate.

"That's right. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that. I just want to help you if I can. Maybe we can help each other. Will you let me come closer to you?" The healer inched forward and stopped. The clone seemed to accept it so Mi'al moved a little closer. The green creature seemed to intently study him as he approached. The Jedi reached toward the binding that was around its hands.

Qui-Gon easily found the lake. It was obviously the biggest inland body of water. The Jedi lowered the ship out of orbit and began cruising lower in the atmosphere. Not too low yet. He didn't want to alert the Renalks to their approach. Then he reached out with the Force to see if he could sense Mi'al. The healer had worked with him enough that Qui-Gon could easily recognize his Force signature. So, he left the controls to Obi-Wan while he set his concentration on finding that pattern.

Something familiar brushed across Mi'al's mind. He froze in position and concentrated. It was such a surprise…the last thing he expected.

_Qui-Gon?_

_Yes Mi'al. It is I. Are you all right?_

_Under the circumstances, yes. Where are you?_

_Over head. We are trying to locate where you are being held. How badly are you injured?_

_Enough to be uncomfortable…but not life-threatening._

_Keep talking to me. We're closing in on you._

_What are you doing here?_

_We can talk about that later. All right. I think we have the right building spotted. Hold on. We'll be there soon._

"Set the ship down in that clearing Obi-Wan. We don't want to land too close or they may spot us. I'd rather they didn't know we were coming." Turning to Kura he said, "You will stay on the ship."

"We don't have time to argue," the bionic replied. "I can't attend to Mi'al and see to the specimens if I stay here. You brought me this far for those two reasons. I'm coming along with you. I'm not a Jedi. I don't have to follow your orders." The words were not acrid but very matter-of-fact.

Qui-Gon studied the metal face for a moment. "Just remember that you did agree to stay out of the way and do as I tell you. I can't order you around, but if I have to fight to protect you, I expect your cooperation."

Kura nodded, making no verbal commitments.

The ship settled down. Just before they started down the ramp Kura asked, "Do you have a first aid kit?"

Qui-Gon quickly retrieved it and the three were on their way.

Mi'al was encouraged now. At least there was some hope. Even if he had to face Byaar's wrath again…at least he knew there would be an end to this. What a learning experience it had been for him. Kura was right about being sheltered in the temple. Another thought that had occurred to him during his musings about the situation he found himself in was that it might be a good idea for healers to go on a field mission…or two. They needed to know more not only about life outside the temple, but also about some of the practical aspects of accessing the healing power of the Force. He had some insights and suggestions to share with the Jedi council when he returned to Coruscant.

And as he was lost in these thoughts, the door opened and the familiar figure of Tsor appeared with his ever-present blaster. "Byaar wants to see you."

Mi'al stood a little stiffly and walked the familiar path wondering if this was another house call or something else. He stopped at the door to the room the Renalk kept himself shut up in. Tsor rapped on the door and waited.

"Get in here," Byaar snapped. "I'm tired of waiting." The slight blue creature opened the door and the Jedi entered. "You're no good at healing," Byaar spat out. "Are you good for anything else? What can you do with those clones?"

In a cautious voice Mi'al answered, "What would you like me to do?"

The Renalk sprang up and brought his blaster across the healer's face. The blow stunned Mi'al. For a split second, he wasn't sure what happened, the motion was so fast. But then the pain set in. Slowly he turned his head back to face his attacker, blood trickling from his mouth.

"You will not speak to me that way!" he cried.

Mi'al straightened himself and tried to keep his tone even. "I was only asking a question. I don't know what you want from me."

Byaar stared into the calm face for a moment. "These…Rukas seem like big stupid creatures. Is that all they are good for?"

"I haven't been able to find out yet. When you came to the lab on Garin, that was the first time I had seen them."

"You've been with them all this time!" Byaar insisted.

"He was talking to one of them when I went to get him," Tsor broke in.

The Renalk leader nodded his head slowly. "So…you insist on playing games, on keeping secrets from me."

"No," Mi'al replied calmly. "I haven't been able to do anything with them. I have talked to them…but they seem nonresponsive for the most part."

"For the most part? What about the other part?" Byaar snarled as he slammed his blaster butt into the healer's mid-section. Mi'al doubled over with a yelp of pain. "I grow tired of your games Jedi. First, you refuse to heal me. Then you are audacious in your dealings with me. Now you are planning things behind my back! I can find someone else to help me. I don't have to keep you around. You do realize you're expendable, don't you?"

Mi'al stood tall. He was determined that this creature would not get the best of him…and he suspected the small creature didn't like to be looked down to. The healer said nothing but just looked at Byaar.

"What have you been doing with those clones?" Byaar tried to look more directly into the Jedi's eyes by standing as straight as he could…and leaning up on his toes as well. The height difference was too great however, and he was still well below the healer's eye level.

Not because he feared Byaar, but because he felt he had nothing to hide, Mi'al replied, "I don't intend to be audacious toward you. I'm only trying to answer what you ask. I have done nothing with the clones other than talk to them. They do not answer. The only response I seem to get is one either of fear or anger if I try to approach."

Tsor laughed shortly. "He was halfway across the room to them when I went for him."

Calmly the healer responded, "That's about as close as they will let me get. I tried to get closer to one of them and he was upset. If you would allow me to work with just one…and take his restraints off, then maybe…"

"So," Byaar interrupted. "That's what you're up to. You want one freed."

"Only because when they get upset they struggle and I just don't want them to get hurt further."

But Byaar paced a couple of times before he stopped again in front of Mi'al. "I don't believe your lies. You have been doing a lot of talking to them. I'll bet you have made some interesting plans with them. And the first part of it is to get one of them free. Then he will try to overpower some of us while you free the others. That's your plan isn't it? To escape with them." The blue creature delivered another blow to Mi'al's abdomen. While he was doubled over, Byaar shoved him backward. Then he began to kick the downed healer.

The door flew open and Qui-Gon Jinn ran in, light saber blazing. Obi-Wan was just behind him.

"Drop the blasters! Now!" The two blue creatures complied at once. Byaar, so brave with a weapon, was now cowering. Qui-Gon took a position so that he could see both creatures. Without taking his eyes off them he said to Obi-Wan, "Check on Mi'al."

The apprentice went to the healer. "Mi'al?"

"I'm all right." He groaned. "I will be. Just give me a minute."

Kura came into the room brandishing a blaster. He glanced around the room. Seeing all was in control, he hurried to Mi'al.

"Are you all right? No, you're not."

"Kura," Qui-Gon said severely. "You're supposed to be watching the door in case any of the other Renalks come this way."

"Don't worry," he responded. "I think most of them, if not all, are taken care of by now."

"What do you mean?" he said sharply.

"We are not in danger," Kura replied. "Now, let me see about Mi'al."

"I'm all right Kura," he replied as he tried to come to a sitting position. "There are many more Renalks than just the four in this building. You should…"

"Don't worry about them," Kura insisted as he helped Mi'al. "I know there are several around the grounds. They are being taken care of right now. We are not in danger from them. Now let me see about you."

"Mi'al are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked, his eyes still on Byaar and Tsor.

"Yes. A little banged up…but I'll be fine."

"Kura, our ability to get out of here is top priority since Mi'al's injuries are not life threatening," Qui-Gon said in a firm voice.

But Kura was arguing with Mi'al as the healer was getting to his feet. "You should let me have a look at you before you start moving around."

"Let's just get the hell out of here Kura," Mi'al said in exasperation. "Worry about me later."

"Very well," Kura sighed in frustration. "I suppose I'll have to prove to you that everything is taken care of. Come with me." He put an arm around Mi'al. "Come with me."

Obi-Wan picked up the two blasters and took charge of Tsor and Byaar who offered no resistance. Kura walked boldly, but slowly, with his charge to the back door. When he started out, Qui-Gon said, "Be careful!"

The bionic didn't even look back however. Mi'al was less certain, but with Kura walking him along, he had little choice but to go. When they got outside however, there was no one to be seen.

Qui-Gon looked around in surprise. "Where are the other Renalks?"

Kura called out then listened. An answering call could just be heard. He began walking in the direction from which it came. "You sure you can make it?"

"Yes," Mi'al assured him. "I'm just a little bruised up. Remember I am a healer. I think I can assess my injuries."

"Yes…but that shoulder doesn't look so good."

"Kura, what's going on?"

"Patience my friend."

The metal man walked into a large storage building behind the main building. The healer's mouth dropped open in surprise as he saw…the five clones standing with blasters pointed at the remaining Renalks sitting in a group in the center of the large room.

"How…."

Qui-Gon was just behind them. He pushed through to see what was so interesting…and stopped in his tracks. His mouth fell open. He tried to say something…but nothing came out. A look of horror was planted firmly on his face. Seeing his expression Mi'al quickly said, "I'm sorry Qui-Gon. I didn't know it was going to turn out this way or I would have warned you. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the clones."

"Clones?" the Jedi finally managed to get out. He swallowed hard. "Clones…of Ruka?"

"Yes," the healer confirmed. "You knew it was a possibility. During a search of the lab, they were discovered. The council and the chancellor were afraid of the reaction should it be known these clones existed. They wouldn't allow the information out to anyone. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

The knight closed his eyes to shut out the sight of five Rukas…armed yet! But the image wouldn't go away. It was joined by many other images. Pictures from his past. Ruka standing over him while he was strapped to a bed. The awful hallucinations. Manacled to a wall while Obi-Wan cried out in terror from his delirium. Ruka controlling him with the Force. All the horrible encounters with the nefarious Klastarian came rushing to him at once. It was too much to deal with. The Jedi could feel his knees trembling. He put a shaky hand to his head.

"Are you all right Qui-Gon?" Mi'al pulled away from Kura and hurried to the Jedi's side.

"Yes…I guess. It's just…" his voice trailed off.

Mi'al pulled him out of the building. The healer helped him down to sit on the steps. "Take some deep breaths. This must be hard for you. But remember…this is not Ruka. No matter how much they look like him, these creatures are not the same. They have the same genetic material…but _not_ the same personality or even the same knowledge." The Jedi said nothing but just rubbed his face with his hands. Mi'al had a hand on his back and could feel Qui-Gon breathing slowly and deeply. "That's it. Relax and recenter yourself."

Through his hands, the Jedi said, "I guess this is silly, reacting this way."

"No it isn't. It was a big shock to you. It must have ignited some powerful memories."

"Yes…"

"We can talk about this later. But it's important for you right now to keep reminding yourself…these creatures are not Ruka. Remember Myla?"

"Yes…I know. But they're a lot more like Ruka than she was."

"They only look more like Ruka. You don't know what they are like."

"I suppose…." Qui-Gon turned to face Mi'al. Now his attention was drawn completely away from the clones. "Here I am carrying on…and you need medical attention."

"I'm fine. Are you…really?"

The Jedi master heaved a deep sigh. "I suppose. I have to be. I still have a mission to complete."

The Renalks were secured in the storage building. Kura put the clones in a room in the main building…so they would be out of Qui-Gon's sight. Coruscant had been notified of their status and ships were on the way to pick up the blue creatures.

Now Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sitting and watching Kura tend to Mi'al's injuries with a gentleness they did not expect out of hard metal hands.

"Sit still," Kura said sternly as he was attempting to clean the blaster wound. "It would probably hurt less if you would stay still. Besides, I thought you could use the Force to help you overcome the pain."

"I've been doing that," Mi'al complained. "I'm tired from it. When you have to spend hours focusing that power on an injury, it's exhausting. How did you do it Qui-Gon? Ouch!"

The elder Jedi smiled a little. The first break in his dark mood since seeing the clones. "You're right. It's exhausting. But it's necessary…and besides the Force can be restoring as well."

"I suppose I have more to learn than I imagined," Mi'al said solemnly. "All these years I've been trying to teach knights how to heal themselves…when I didn't really know what I was doing." He grimaced. "Careful."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Qui-Gon comforted. "I think you've done well. You've been of tremendous help to me. Something I hope will continue…" he said vaguely.

The healer stole a glance at the Jedi. He had a haunted look on his face. Mi'al desperately hoped that the Republic was going to send enough ships that the clones would not be on the same transport with Qui-Gon. He couldn't imagine what the knight was going through, but decided it must be at least a shadow of what he had been though originally with Ruka. If only he could have prepared Qui-Gon….

Kura was bandaging the wound. "See, if you'd just relax and be cooperative, it wouldn't hurt so much. Now let me have a look at those bruises." He began probing the areas on the healer's torso where Byaar had kicked him.

"They're all right Kura. Just bruised," Mi'al insisted as he winced.

"All right?" Kura saw the look and checked a little closer. "You may have a broken rib there."

"It's only cracked."

"How do you know?'

"The Force."

"Really? You can do that? That must be handy. I guess you do know how bad your injuries are then." But the bionic kept looking over his patient. "I think you're right. You are only bruised up." Kura reached for a damp cloth and gently dabbed the dried blood at Mi'al's mouth. "That's a nasty bruise. A lot of swelling too. Probably could stand something cold on it."

But Mi'al could take no more. "I'm fine…as I told you. Thanks for taking care of the wound. Everything else is minor and I'm fine." He gently pushed the metal hand away, slowly stood and reached for his tunic.

"I'd hate to see you put that dirty thing back on," Kura scolded. "Surely we can find something else for you to put on."

"I have some extra clothes on the ship," Qui-Gon replied. "Mi'al could probably wear one of mine. I'll have to go to the ship. I hate to get that far away though. I know everything's under control…but we have no idea if Byaar has more men who may be coming."

"One of the clones could go," Kura said before he thought.

Qui-Gon yanked his head around and stared. Then something occurred to Mi'al. "Kura, how did you get the clones to capture the Renalks? They were completely nonresponsive or hostile to us before."

"Well…ah…I went to see about them when…we first got here. And…and…one of them was loose."

"Yes," Mi'al replied. "I did that. I got one of them to trust me a little. I tried to comfort him through the Force. Apparently, it worked because he let me get close to him. I was about to try to free him when Tsor came for me. I guess I loosened his restraint enough for him to get free."

"You must have. He was free when I got there." _Well…almost, but you don't need to know that I helped._ "I guess what you did calmed him a lot. He seemed to trust me too." Kura snapped his metal fingers. "I know!" _Thank goodness, I thought of this!_ They saw us together in the storage building on Garin remember? So, if he trusted you, that must have made him trust me also."

"Hmm…. I suppose so," Mi'al seemed thoughtful. "But how were you able to communicate to him that he needed to go gather the Renalks?"

"Well…." _Think fast!_ "There were two other Renalks in the main building. I think the clone remembered how they were dragged from their building on Garin. The free one didn't like the two who were in the hallway. He was ready to go after them. The Renalks seem timid. They were frightened by him. I was able to get one blaster and the clone got the other." Kura paused for a breath…and to think. Thankfully Mi'al spoke…giving him more time to think.

"That sounds plausible. So far he was acting on instinct…and events seemed to be shaping up to present him with the right opportunities to take advantage of."

"Yes," Kura replied slowly. "Well…I didn't know if he knew how to use a blaster or not." _He does…and well. I trained him myself._ "But the Renalks were totally submissive with it pointing at them. I honestly didn't know what to do. I freed the other clones. I guess…seeing me let the one out of the room…gave them the idea that I would let them go too…and they let me loose their restraints."

"They are not dumb animals," Mi'al observed. "They have some intelligence. All this proves that. They are able to reason. So…how did you get them to gather the rest of the blue boys?"

_I just ordered them to._ "Well…I saw some out behind the house…and I just showed them to the first one…and he went after them."

"That's all? You didn't know what the clones would do? They might have killed the Renalks."

"Well…yes…but…the Renalks probably would have killed us. Wouldn't they?"

"Probably," Qui-Gon finally spoke up. "It sounds like we got lucky. I don't think it's a good idea to let the clones go running around loose if we can't reliably communicate with them…and definitely not armed," he said with a dark expression on his face.

"But," Kura began. "They…"

"No buts. We are dealing with unknowns here. There's too much that could go wrong by chance…just as things went right by chance."

"Are you sure this reaction isn't just because they remind you of Ruka?" The words were out before Kura could stop himself. He wanted to retract them. He couldn't afford to alienate the Jedi while they still had custody of his creations. But the bionic didn't know what to say.

Slowly the Jedi master stood. "I'm going to move the transport closer to the house. Obi-Wan, be mindful and be careful. Do not let those clones out…for any reason."

"Yes Master."

"Qui-Gon," Mi'al called out in concern.

The Jedi just looked at the healer and turned to leave.

There was silence in the room for a long moment. Finally, just to break the awkwardness, Kura picked up a coverlet from the sofa Mi'al had been sitting on. "You must be cool. Here wrap this around you until you get a tunic to put on. I wonder how cold the nights get."

The healer said nothing and just allowed Kura to fuss over him until he was content to go sit down.

Qui-Gon stomped out into the late day. His mind was racing and he was having trouble calming it and regaining his center. Yes, he had to admit it was quite a shock to walk into that room and see five replicas of Ruka. All the words in the world could do nothing to ease what he felt when he saw those clones the first time. He had felt powerless to hold off the memories that rushed into his mind. At once he had relived the whole Ruka nightmare. Not just the images, but also the emotions, the pain, the cold…even the smells. He could picture himself so easily in each situation as if it were happening all over again. So traumatic each encounter with the Klastarian had been that they never really went away. He had just learned to live with them. Finally, he had reached a point where he could isolate memories from reality and push the memories away…concentrating on the moment. And as long as he didn't have to face Ruka anymore, that was enough. Always at the back of his mind they were.

Until today that is. What he thought was over, almost forgotten and neatly packaged away, overwhelmed him. And he was unable to stop it. The assault had been so quick, so unexpected that he couldn't stop it. Not able to call on the Force in time. Not able to calm himself after seeing the clones. The shock in that moment stole his center and connection to the Force.

It had left him sick and weak…and very disturbed. He was concerned about how quickly and easily he had given in to it all. Yes…the recall was painful. But the specter of having to go back over all of it…to learn all over again how to live with it, as if he had forgotten in that one moment, was unsettling. Just as confusing and painful as the actual events with Ruka, were the times afterward when he had to face his traumatized psyche and deal with the pain that still lingered there. And he feared he would now have to go back through that part of his recovery. Qui-Gon was convinced of that because he couldn't let it go now. Here he was reliving each agonizing moment. Instead of looking to the Force, he was letting this take control of him…just as it had done before.

So deep in thought was the Jedi that he was startled to break through some brush and come upon the ship. He had not realized he was so close to it. Qui-Gon berated himself. This was not the time to be so caught up in his own problems. He needed to be more mindful of what was going on around him. More Renalks…or allies of theirs could descend on this place before the Republic transports arrived. He couldn't afford to be so distracted. Three days…what was he going to do?

The atmosphere of the house was like a mortuary after Qui-Gon left. Obi-Wan too had been shocked by the clones. He had not suffered so much at Ruka's hands as Qui-Gon had. Still, he was deeply concerned about his master. The apprentice wished he could talk with him, see how he was truly handling the situation. He was trying to be watchful, but he was also deep in thought. So, he had effectively cut himself off from the other two.

Kura was rebuking himself for his big mouth. Already he had placed himself in a precarious position by instructing the clones to take the Renalks prisoner. But what else was he to do? They were outnumbered. No chance of quick help. The clones might be in danger. He had no idea how badly Mi'al was injured. Some action had to be taken and soon. The bionic knew it was a risk…but to do nothing was to invite risk to all of them. Quick talking…and some unintentional help from Mi'al helped Kura get himself out of that situation. Yet, he wasn't entirely sure that he had come out without some suspicion around him. And…then he had to make that remark to Qui-Gon…and while he was most likely upset. _Real good Kura. Intelligent. I'm sure you endeared yourself to Jinn with that._

Mi'al had tried to meditate. After Kura had worked on his shoulder, the disturbed wound was throbbing. He wasn't successful in being able to focus completely however. It was clear to him that Qui-Gon was upset. Ruka clones running loose with blasters…and no one knowing how they would react. Yes, that thought was unsettling to him as well. He was certain it was more so for Qui-Gon. The healer wondered how bad the battle was inside the knight. Was he able to deal with this…or would it overcome him? He remembered the shell of Qui-Gon that remained after the drug episode. Mi'al knew the master had grown after the event and working through his recovery. Still…he also knew how traumatic it had been. Qui-Gon had lost all confidence in the Force and lost his connection with it. That was the single hardest thing to work through. The healer doubted the memories would cause that to recur so strongly…but it might recur to a degree. And…there was three long days that Qui-Gon would have to endure. There was also the worry of other criminals possibly showing up here. They would need all resources available to them. Would Qui-Gon be up to it?

Qui-Gon walked into the house carrying his and Obi-Wan's travel bags. He opened his and removed a tunic. "Here," he said to Mi'al. "See if you can wear this." The healer stood and Qui-Gon held the garment for him. Gingerly he slipped his left arm in first. He was about the same height and build as Qui-Gon. The tunic fit him as easily as one of his own.

At once Kura put himself to work to rig a sling for Mi'al. Although he appreciated the gesture, the healer was beginning to tire of the bionic's constant attention "Thank you," he tried to say nicely.

"Anything I can get you?"

"No. Please. I just need some rest."

Obi-Wan stood and said, "I'll see what's around to eat."

Qui-Gon went out to stand on the porch. Kura took a deep breath and started to follow. Mi'al didn't think that was a good idea. "Kura…"

"It's all right. I just want to apologize." _Only because I can't lose the trust of any of you right now._

"But you don't know him. I don't think…"

"It will be all right. Master Jinn is a reasonable person."

He walked out and saw the Jedi staring at the stars. Qui-Gon saw the metal man out of the corner of his eye. He said nothing, didn't move.

"Master Jinn, I just want to say I'm sorry about that remark I made earlier. I was out of line when I said it. I…ah, didn't stop to think about what it would sound like. I'm too outspoken for my own good. Can you forgive me?"

Qui-Gon turned to face the bionic. The remark had stung while the Jedi was struggling with his strong feelings. And he was offended he had to admit. But…equally strong was the memory of his pale thin padawan being carried off the Gorinion ship…and knowing he may have died if not for Kura. As strong as his feelings ran about Ruka, there was one thing that ran deeper still…his fondness for his apprentice. "There is nothing to forgive. We've all had a stressful day. It has taken its toll on each of us. I take nothing personal in what you said. Why don't we just pretend it never happened."

"I'd like nothing better…if you're sure you can forget it."

Qui-Gon forced himself to think rationally. "Of course I can. It is of no consequence. I admit I was…surprised by the clones. However, I have to go forward instead of living the past. Let's speak no more of it."

"As you say," Kura replied. _Is it that easy for you? Or are you putting on an act for Kura? I saw your face when you saw those clones. That's why I couldn't tell you what we were coming after. I must make sure I keep them away from you. If you have anything to say about what is to become of them…. I can't even think that._ "You should come in out of the cold."

The big green blobby creature was leaning over him. A big smile on his face while he hummed a tune…_that_ tune. The Jedi was afraid…but the music was pleasant. It made him feel better. _He said he'd take care of me. He said he would_. Then he felt a prick to his arm. Soon the room began to feel as if it were spinning, round and round. He felt a little sick. Then he heard it…that awful cackling laugh. No! He would not open his eyes to look. Yet, it was visible to him anyway. A horrid red face. So dark was the color that it was almost black. And long fangs dripping with blood…his blood. Closer it came while it laughed maniacally. Closer…he could feel the breath on his naked torso. It was coming for him…to kill him. NO!

Qui-Gon sprang to a sitting position and looked around wildly. A dream…only a dream. He was drenched in sweat. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his tunic. A dream about a hallucination. He remembered the vision well. It was something that came to him more than once while under the influence of Ruka's drug. Ruka. The clones…that's what must have triggered it. Qui-Gon had not had that nightmare in a long time now. He thought it gone for good. Yet, it was back as strong as before. As strong as before….

The Jedi sighed deeply in frustration. He got up from the pallet he had been sleeping on and headed for the porch. This was most definitely a time for meditation. He settled himself in a comfortable position and had just closed his eyes when he heard a noise. Qui-Gon turned his head and saw Mi'al coming out of the door.

"Are you all right?" He gingerly sat next to the Jedi master.

"How did you know?"

"Nightmares are seldom quiet."

"I was…"

"Thrashing around and moaning."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. Go on back to sleep. You need your rest."

"You do too. You have some healing to do as well."

Qui-Gon stared at the healer. "Is it so obvious?"

"It is to me. But you forget two things. I'm trained to look for certain things. And…we've been through this before."

"Yes," the Jedi replied solemnly. "I had not thought that I would have to face it again. And…I thought that living through it once should…settle it."

"It doesn't always work that way. You suffered not just one ordeal at the hands of Ruka, but several. And they were things that had a significant impact on either your physical health, mental health, or both. That's a big deal Qui-Gon. A very big one. You didn't just wake up one day and it was all gone. There was a lot of hard work that went into your recovery. Even that…the work of recovery…can be traumatic. It was for you. This affected you on many levels. When a Jedi loses his unity with the Force that is a very disturbing proposition…and you had that to deal with as well. And there were related events…like Behor. Ruka wasn't involved…but he was the cause of that. This isn't just a single isolated incident in your career. This whole Ruka episode has been a major life event for you. It was something that dragged on. It did not end quickly. I'm not surprised that it took a long time to recover. But...I am surprised at how well you did recover. Scarred yes, but whole. There are not many Jedi who would have been able to make the kind of improvement that you did. Most would have been so deeply scarred that they may have had to give up field missions. Not only did that not happen to you, but also you actively pursued Ruka. Not always with the backing of the council as I recall," Mi'al grinned trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. "But you didn't run from him. And you didn't seek him for personal revenge either. I would say that is a powerful recuperation."

Qui-Gon was thoughtful for a moment. "If I made such a great recovery…then why is this happening to me now?"

"Because of the first part of my speech. You were only listening for the good part." He smiled to let the Jedi know it was a joke. "All that I said about how much of your life this affected…that is why it's all coming back. My shoulder…it was beginning to heal. The wound was closed up and I was doing all I could to help it. Then Byaar ripped it back open with a single kick. And he didn't leave it at that either. He launched a couple more into it later. You saw it when Kura was cleaning it. That was a mess because of how Byaar treated me. It's the same thing. Your wounds were closed. They were healing. This situation with the clones." Mi'al shook his head. "It would have been disturbing enough to you to walk into a room with five 'Rukas' there even if you knew they were there. But…to come into it without any warning. That's like a kick in a wound. Now it's open. And the more that anyone talks about the clones, or even this building, or Byaar…or anything that has to do even remotely with the clones is another blow to that wound. And you…what are you doing to yourself? It must be hard not to think about Ruka. Every time you do…you're kicking yourself…in that same wound."

"Is that wound ever going to be healed enough to take a blow without opening back up?"

"Yes. In time. How long ago has all this been? Not really so long ago. You haven't had the time for the wound to completely heal. The incident with Myla proved that. It's still a recovering wound…not well yet. It will take time, just as it took time to recover enough to go back on duty. Patience…and work. Probably not what you want to hear. However, there is no quick way, no easy way. This is hard work…but you already know that. The good news is that you have done some recuperation. That means that you don't have to start completely over again. You're already ahead. I'm just glad I can be here with you right now. If you had to wait until you got back to Coruscant…you'd probably have that wound torn wide open just from your own kicks to it. If I had to go through this," he pointed to his shoulder, "just to be here right now…it was worth it. You're not alone Qui-Gon. You can do this. You've done it before. You know what you need to do. But I'll be right here beside you…for however long it takes." Mi'al paused for a moment. "Well, we've cleaned out the wound, let's start to heal it. You came out here to meditate, didn't you?" Qui-Gon said nothing but only nodded. "All right then. Let's do it."

The days were agonizing in their passage. Part of the problem was that there was little for the four to do to help pass time. Kura really wanted to work with the clones. Mi'al had to admit that he was anxious also, especially since he had been able to connect with one of them. Still he was aware of Qui-Gon's state of mind.

"We have all the time we need once back at Coruscant to work with them," Mi'al said to Kura. "It will only be a few short days. It really would be best if we kept activity with the clones to a minimum. Perhaps you don't understand how Qui-Gon feels. I don't completely either, but I have seen what he's been through. Please Kura. It really is for the best."

Grudgingly, the bionic creature gave in. The only time anyone went in that room was to feed the replicas. Kura gloried in that. Mi'al would try to keep Qui-Gon occupied and the metal man would have the time alone with his creations. Then he could talk to them. He was able to convince them that he really was Ruka. Perhaps that was a mistake he realized too late when he saw their happy reaction to see him next visit. He had to be more harsh than he wanted with them…but he couldn't afford to be found out. There were many things he had not taught them about the world outside their controlled environment so he was unable to fully explain it to them. Their hurt and disappointed expression when he rejected them hurt him. And once more, he had to rebuke himself for those feelings.

He realized that part of what he felt was the direct result of his involvement with the chief healer. Kura realized just how worried he had been about Mi'al after he was wounded. And look how he had fussed over him when he finally got a chance to treat him. So, he resolved to stay away from the healer as much as possible. That only served to confuse Mi'al. Especially when he sought out the bionic to change the dressing on his shoulder.

Coolly he replied, "I think you can change it yourself." Then he walked away.

Mi'al had followed though. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was. "It's the clones, isn't it? You're upset that you can't work with them. I know it's a disappointment, but you don't know what it means to me and most especially to Qui-Gon not to have to deal with them right now." Mi'al had laid a hand on his metal arm. His eyes were filled with compassion as he tried to explain. "It's been a hard struggle for Qui-Gon. If he doesn't have to face it again, it would help him so much. You can't know because you weren't there. But I saw. I sat up with him at night. I held him while he cried. I even fed him some days just to make sure he ate something. Please don't make him go through that again." Mi'al's green eyes were dark and he seemed to be reliving the incidents.

Kura put his hand over Mi'al's. "It's not the clones. Don't worry about them. I suppose I just have much on my mind. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt Master Jinn or you. Come on…let's change that dressing."

As soon as he could get away from Mi'al, Kura gave himself an extra long mental lashing for giving in to the healer's pleas. He thought it would be funny to be at the temple, to get into the Jedi's world and upset it. He enjoyed challenging their perspective and narrow view of things. It had been a big joke at first. He had actually won some people over on some of his arguments. Now the bionic realized that the flow was going two directions. As he influenced them, they also were influencing him. And the longer he was exposed to them, the greater the effect. Especially Mi'al. He was a good healer for many reasons. One of them was his great compassion for others. The more that Kura was around the healer while he was performing his duties, the more he saw of his kindness…and the more it influenced him. He'd thought it before…and it recurred to him. He _had _to get out of that temple before they totally corrupted him. But now…with the clones. How would he have access to them if he left the temple?

Qui-Gon tried to fill his days with meditation, making meals, cleaning dishes, checking their prisoners, anything that would keep him busy. And he would not go near the clones' room. Even when his curiosity made him want to just see, even for a second, these duplicates of Ruka, he would not give in, but would find some chore to do. When he became idle, then his mind would wander. That invariably took him where he did not want to go. The chief healer made sure he spent time each day talking with Qui-Gon. He judged therapy would be appropriate absolutely while they were here…and probably for awhile after the return to Coruscant.

Qui-Gon had tried to avoid it. He really didn't want to talk, thinking that ignoring the problem would make it go away. Acknowledging it would just keep it in the front of his mind. But Mi'al wouldn't let him off the hook. He pressed the Jedi to talk. Qui-Gon responded in anger at first then finally, almost tearfully admitted he desperately needed to talk even though he didn't want to.

To try to make the atmosphere of their talks as relaxed as possible, the healer suggested they go sit near the shore of the lake. It was peaceful. Just the sound of waves lapping on the shore edge, the wind, and a few birds squawking overhead. The first day when Qui-Gon would not speak initially, Mi'al tried to associate what he thought the Jedi might be feeling to things he could relate to…such as his analogy between Qui-Gon's emotional wound and his shoulder wound. Finally, the Jedi had blurted out in anger that the healer didn't what he was going through.

"You're right. I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

"What good will that do either of us? It won't help you understand and it just makes me hurt."

"Does it hurt less to hold it inside, to keep it to yourself like you own private toy. No one else can play with it, hold it, not even look at it. Because you alone have suffered a hurt, no one else can possibly know what it is to feel a hurt. I don't know how this makes you feel, but we've all been hurt. You're not the only one. It isn't something that belongs to Qui-Gon Jinn alone." Mi'al paused as he considered whether he ought to go the direction he was going. "Did you ever stop and wonder if any of this ever hurt Ruka?"

"What?" Qui-Gon cried incredulously.

"I'm just trying to figure him out. He tried so many times to hurt you. You always got away somehow or other…and got over it. He's such a determined and strong willed creature. He must have suffered horrible guilt and self recrimination over his repeated failures."

The Jedi just stared in disbelief.

"You never considered that Ruka would have feelings too? You told me he laughed. You told me he got angry. That means he's open to a whole range of feelings. He was probably on the road to becoming a neurotic before he became an invalid."

A single tear rolled down Qui-Gon's cheek.

"What are you thinking?"

"This makes me feel so alone. Other people hurt too…but no one understands exactly what I've gone through."

"No one will ever be able to. Not unless they go through the same thing."

"Then what good does it do to talk about something you won't understand?"

"Does it feel better to keep it inside?"

The Jedi master's body trembled as he struggled to hold his feelings in. Mi'al put an arm around him and pulled him close. Stubborn as always Qui-Gon would not allow his emotions to escape but held them in while his body reacted. The healer said nothing more but just held him. He had been here before.

Then Qui-Gon had jumped up and ran toward the lake, throwing clothes off as he ran. He plunged into the icy water with a cry of rage, pain, and relief. For several minutes, he swam as hard as he could. But in the cold water, it didn't take him long to tire. Huffing hard, the Jedi walked out onto the beach and gathered his clothes. He put on his underwear and pants then came and dropped down next to the healer.

"Feel better?"

"No…yes. I don't know."

Mi'al didn't say anything else but Qui-Gon took a deep breath and began to pour his heart out to the healer. The tall grey haired man knew things would work out now…Qui-Gon had reached a breakthrough. He had admitted how much this was affecting him. Each session became easier…at least easier to begin. It would take time, but the healer knew the Jedi would be able to face it.

Mi'al's injuries began mending. It was an experience he would not soon forget. And he had not given up his convictions. Healers needed field experience. Just because healers would not regularly go on missions was not a good enough excuse to exclude them from having that training. He had to face a part of himself he had not seen before. It was a little scary, a little exciting, a lot of learning. The chief healer considered himself more complete for what he had faced and learned. His convictions and principles had stood up to the test and he had not shrunk from it. Yes…he could say with more certainty that he was a Jedi. It was not just words anymore. And seeing this developing situation with Qui-Gon was educational. Instead of having to pick the pieces up after he was able to get back to the temple, he was here working it real time…with the reason for it, the clones, in arm's reach. Mi'al's only regret was that this had been so long in coming.

He walked out and watched Qui-Gon swim in the icy lake each morning. They would have their session, followed by a time of meditation. Qui-Gon's mood was improved by the third day. He was not over it…but he was pulling out of the nosedive. His dark eyes were now brighter and he would even smile now and again.

Obi-Wan was bewildered by the entire episode. The clones had been the first shock and confusion to him. At once, he was worried about his master. If Qui-Gon was unwilling to talk to Mi'al, he was even less willing to talk to his apprentice. True, Obi-Wan had been subjected to some of Ruka's drug too, still the master didn't feel comfortable sharing his burden…what he saw as his weakness with his student. It was true that Obi-Wan had been much help to him in facing this in the past. That was more reason for his discomfort. He didn't want Obi-Wan to think he was going to fall apart again. Qui-Gon would walk with his apprentice along the lake and they would speak of other things. Anything but Ruka, clones, hallucinations. The padawan just tried to understand and be there for his master. The most he felt comfortable doing was in a moment of thoughtful silence, to reach over and gently squeeze Qui-Gon's arm. The Jedi master seemed to understand…and was grateful that his apprentice just accepted the silence and didn't try to press anything. He put an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and they walked along.

Mi'al could sense the worry and confusion in Obi-Wan. So, he also spent time talking with him. The padawan seemed glad to have someone to share what he was feeling and readily talked. The healer was pleased to see that Obi-Wan had a lot of insight into what his master might be feeling. He assured the apprentice that just being there might be even more valuable than trying to press Qui-Gon into talking. The positive indication that Mi'al was getting was that Qui-Gon was not trying to push his apprentice away. Even if he wasn't sharing, at least he wasn't isolating him.

Kura talked with Obi-Wan some. He had to admit a fondness for the young man, even though he told himself that he was being friendly with Obi-Wan to stay on Qui-Gon's good side. The only way the bionic could keep up with how Qui-Gon was dealing with his feelings was through Obi-Wan. Mi'al wasn't sure how much he should say and Qui-Gon seemed to isolate himself from Kura. The apprentice assured the bionic that it wasn't anything personal. Master Qui-Gon was a very private person and when he was facing a problem or working through something, he always shut himself off from all except those closest to him. Kura was bewildered by all that was going on around him. But he soon came to understand that all four of them were disoriented by the odd set of circumstances they found themselves in.

The one who seemed to be dealing with it the easiest was Mi'al. He was so open to all he was learning and observing. The healer almost seemed to welcome what he was facing. That really confused Kura.

And then finally their wait was over as the Republic cruisers landed to gather the Renalk prisoners. The three Jedi and Kura had to admit a great sense of relief to be getting off this planet and out of the surreal situation.

The small blue creatures were marched out of their prison and loaded onto two ships. Qui-Gon thought that the third one was for the clones. Kura hovered in the background trying to figure out which ship they would be put on…he _would_ be on that ship.

"No sir Master Jinn," the captain said. "This ship is to pick up the bodies of the dead guards on Garin. We are just traveling as a group."

"But you surely must have room for the…biological specimens."

"I'm sorry. I don't. Besides, I was told that the specimens were extremely confidential and would be handled by the Jedi. I have my orders."

Qui-Gon's stomach turned over and he was almost sick. Mi'al took him by the arm and pulled him off to the side.

"I was hoping that the clones would be on a different ship as well. But you can handle this. I _know_ you can. You're stronger than you think. I suspect you just don't want to have to face it because it's hard. But I told you a couple of days ago that dealing with this was going to be hard work. Look at it this way…if you go through this without getting that wound torn open again, then the covering over it will be tougher."

Qui-Gon just looked at the healer in silence for a moment. Then in a quiet voice he said, "What if I can't get through this without getting the wound torn open again?"

"You can. From what I've observed the last three days, I feel very confident in saying that. You need that confidence in yourself too. Do you really think you can't handle it…or that it will just be hard to handle?"

The Jedi turned away. "I don't want to go through this. There's too many memories…too much pain."

"That which doesn't destroy me, makes me stronger."

"What?" Qui-Gon looked at Mi'al.

"You know what I mean. I watched you become a stronger person the first time you went through all this. It won't be easy I know…but it will help you in the end. It's like light saber training. The more you practice, the more adept you become, right? But if you don't practice much, like me, look what happens." He pointed to his shoulder.

A grim smile crossed Qui-Gon's face. "I'll be glad when that heals so you can't keep using it against me."

"Wrong. I'm using it for you…not against you."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gathered their few belongings and got ready to board the transport. But Qui-Gon had one thing he wanted to see to first. Seeking out Kura he pulled him aside.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping us…yet again."

"Excuse me?" the bionic replied in a puzzled tone.

"I suppose I came down on you pretty hard about turning the clones on the Renalks. I hope you understand why I was concerned. After all we have no way of knowing how they will react. But…to the point. In this case they gathered the Renalks and held them so they were unable to attack us. You obviously were able to convey something to them. I appreciate your effort. It was a big help to us. Because of the clones, we didn't have to fight the creatures off. Thank you for what you did."

"You don't have to thank me," Kura replied modestly. "I wanted to help…and it seemed like my idea would work. You are right that we can't control them…but maybe they understand more than we think. Perhaps you should thank them. I know that they may bring back some unpleasant memories for you. However, they only look like Ruka. You don't know what they are really like. I, as a bionic person, have had to tolerate the stares, comments and prejudiced attitudes of others…all because of what I look like. Maybe that's why I'm so protective of the clones. I think they should be given a chance based on who they are and their abilities…not what they look like. I challenge you to see beyond your bigotry and see them as beings…not as Ruka."

Qui-Gon just stared at the metal man for a moment almost in disbelief…but the words hit the mark they were intended to. Then without a word the Jedi turned to go to the ship. He walked into the craft, entered the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat as he and Obi-Wan did pre-flight checks and got ready for departure. Qui-Gon was glad to have this to do while Mi'al and Kura were getting the…biological specimens on the ship. _The Force is my ally._ Then he pulled his attention back to what he was doing.

There was nothing for Mi'al and Kura to pack. All their belongings had been left on Garin. The captain of the transport going for the bodies promised to look for their bags. They did raid the supplies that the Renalks had stashed. That done, the only thing left was to put the clones on the transport.

Mi'al was nervous about the whole arrangement he had to admit to himself. Still he had enough confidence in Qui-Gon to be able to face this…even if he had difficulties. He had a talk with Kura about keeping the clones in one place and not letting them have free run of the ship. The bionic seemed to be listening intently, however his mind was on other things.

_Yes Mi'al. I expected such. Just please finish. All I care is that I will be able to work with my clones! At last. I will be nice and keep them away from Jinn…only because I want to get them there safely and quickly. What do I care how he feels about them? You are very compassionate. I'm sure that makes you a good healer and a good friend. But it is still a weakness. There must be some way to get you over that. I would have thought this mission with all the hardships you've endured would help that. Yet, it only seems to have deepened your kindness. I will never understand you…or Jinn. I've just about lost hope of winning you over. There must be some sort of brainwashing the Jedi do to all their knights. Hmm…Obi-Wan has been exposed to the Jedi less than you two. I wonder if he has the same weaknesses._

"You've been very understanding and cooperative, Kura. I appreciate it. And I also want to thank you for taking such good care of me. You would have made a fine doctor."

The metal man chuckled his metallic laugh. "I think not. Maybe I might get the mechanics down, but I don't have your way with patients."

Mi'al grinned. "We can have this argument later. It will give us something to do on the trip. Let's get the clones on the ship."

When they went to the room, the five replicas just stared…as they always did. Kura was glad that they didn't react to him. He had finally been able to get them to understand that it was important that no one else know who he was. Kura told them he would be able to explain it better to them later. One of the clones, however, came up to Mi'al and stared at him with his big golden eyes. The healer was surprised.

"I thought they were afraid of me. I wonder what brought this on. I haven't had anything to do with the clones since…"

"Yes?" Kura prompted.

"Since…I tried to comfort one and loosen his restraints. Do you think he remembers that?"

"It makes sense. They are intelligent as you pointed out."

"Well…it gets more interesting all the time." Mi'al slowly reached a hand out to the green furry blob shaped creature. It did not shrink from him. He laid his hand on its arm. The healer smiled. "You know I won't hurt you. Good. There's hope of getting through to them." Then shaking himself from his reverie he said, "We'd better get them on the transport."

The transport rushed into hyperspace. The pilot and copilot looked over the instrument panel. All seemed to be functioning as expected. All operating parameters were nominal. Obi-Wan loosened his seat restraints. "Would you like something to eat Master?"

"Uh…no. I'll pass. I think I'll just stay here for a bit. It's always quieter up front. We have many passengers. I'd just as soon stay out of the way."

"Oh, all right. I'll be back shortly." Obi-Wan studied his master for a few seconds and then walked aft.

Kura and Mi'al were in the galley when the apprentice entered. They were talking about the clones and the best way to proceed. When Obi-Wan entered Mi'al stopped in mid-sentence.

"Hello Obi-Wan. Is, ah, Qui-Gon coming?" He didn't want to speak of the replicas around the Jedi.

"No. He said he'd stay forward for a bit. What's up?"

"I was just getting a little bit of lunch together for us."

Obi-Wan leaned against a counter near the healer. "What will become of the clones?"

Mi'al wasn't sure the depth of the apprentice's feelings about the duplicates. He had tried to broach the subject during their talks, but Obi-Wan insisted that it wasn't a problem for him and that he was more concerned about Qui-Gon. The healer suspected that Obi-Wan was hiding something but couldn't convince him to come forward with it. So, he approached the subject cautiously. "I don't know. I'm not certain that the council and the Republic have even settled that issue. They are concerned about the reaction of the citizens to 'other Rukas'. It's a complicated issue. That's why so few people know of their existence."

The apprentice said nothing but just snagged a bite of what Mi'al was preparing. "Need some help? I could do that for you since you're at a disadvantage."

"Thanks. I'm fine. I'm learning how to do things single handedly. I need the practice."

Obi-Wan sat down at the table.

"How do you feel about it Obi-Wan?" Kura asked.

"Well, it's not my decision to make," he ducked the question.

"Yes, but you must have an opinion."

"I prefer to stay out of the political issues and focus on my training."

Mi'al turned and glanced at the padawan. Something was most definitely wrong. After lunch he would try to talk with Obi-Wan. Kura wouldn't leave it alone though. He was too caught up in his imagined triumph.

"Don't you think it's exciting to find them? They were created probably by Ruka himself. What could we learn from them? Maybe they know something of his brilliant discoveries."

Obi-Wan's head jerked around at that. Brilliant is not the word he would use to describe what had happened to Qui-Gon. Still he held his tongue.

Mi'al tried to redirect the conversation. He could understand Kura's excitement. It was quite a find. However, he could also tell that the apprentice was not comfortable with the topic. "Obi-Wan I found out I leave a little to be desired as a swordsman."

"Actually I heard you handled yourself pretty good. You did get Byaar," he grinned.

The healer began setting dishes on the table. "True. And then I had to treat his injury. He's not a good patient. He's even worse than any Jedi patient I have had." Mi'al stopped, but a hand to his chin and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "As I recall, none of my Jedi patients have ever beaten me up…yet."

Obi-Wan laughed…and Mi'al was glad. They sat down to eat. The tall grey haired Jedi tried to keep the talk light. He wondered about what had gone on at the temple while they were away. And he talked about Jareel and Leish and how they must have gotten along without Qui-Gon there to mediate their disputes.

"I'm anxious to see Master Yoda's response to your actions against Byaar," Obi-Wan said.

"Why?" Mi'al asked in confusion.

"I just wonder what he will think of his chief healer becoming a warrior."

"I have some definite ideas on the subject myself. I think Master Yoda will be more surprised than you think after I speak with him."

"What have you got in mind Mi'al?" Kura said in a cautious voice.

"Do you remember when you asked me what I was doing with that light saber? 'What do you think you are? A Jedi?' As I told you…I am a Jedi. However, I am not trained the same way other Jedi are. And…I think that should be remedied."

"Now wait a minute," Kura retorted. "You're not going to tell me that you think you should take up this crazy sparring and other training…"

"That's exactly what I mean. If I had been trained better…things may have turned out a lot differently. Maybe some of this 'unpleasantness' that we've all been through could have been avoided."

Obi-Wan at first was going to side with Kura, but as he listened and thought, he gained a new insight and a new respect for the healer.

"Mi'al, you don't know what…"

"Kura, this decision is up to the council. You can't talk me out of presenting it to them. And if they choose to listen to me…then it's done. My mind is made up. I know you don't think scientists should be involved in such things. However, I am a Jedi first and a scientist second." Before the bionic could reply, Mi'al stood and said, "I think I'll take some food to Qui-Gon." He picked up a plate and glass and headed forward.

"Hmph."

"You don't agree with Mi'al?" Obi-Wan inquired of Kura.

"Damned fool. Damned idealistic crusade. He's been cooped up in that temple for so long, living an idealistic life. He doesn't understand the real world. All he's going to end up doing is getting himself killed." After a silent moment, Kura looked at the apprentice. "What do you think about it?"

"I admire him for his stance. I hadn't thought about it before, but I guess I have always thought of the healers as…distinct from the Jedi. I knew they were Jedi, but what they do is very different. I've never really accepted them as peers before. I think he's right."

Kura shook his head. "I thought Mi'al was different when I started working with him. He thinks differently. He is more open to thoughts that may not necessarily be in line with the Jedi. But I find out that under it all, he is just like Jinn, Windu, Yoda. So, I thought maybe you might be different. You haven't been exposed to their thinking as long. But you are the same. What is it that the Jedi do to you to make all of you think the same?"

"We are all devoted to a common cause. And we all live by the same code. There's nothing wrong with that. Our cause is just. If we were totalitarian or abusive that would be different. However, the Jedi serve others first and themselves last." Obi-Wan leaned forward and looked across the table. "How many others can you say that about?"

Qui-Gon knew Mi'al was coming before he got there. He really didn't want to talk. Yes, he knew the sessions were to help him…and they had. Still, he also wanted a break from it. He felt extra pressure on him with the clones on board and he didn't feel like being subjected to Mi'al's prodding. So, he tried desperately to look busy. There was little to be done now that the ship was in hyperspace…but the healer probably didn't know much about operating a transport so maybe he could sufficiently feign being busy.

"Hi. I brought you some lunch since you were busy." That's not what Obi-Wan said, but the healer sensed defensiveness. He handed the food to the Jedi and then sat down.

"Thank you." Qui-Gon began eating but said nothing.

"Hyperspace is interesting looking," Mi'al said. "I haven't seen it much. I suppose you're used to it by now."

The knight glanced out the window. "Used to it but not tired of it. I still like to watch it."

"Are you doing all right?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

Qui-Gon looked questioningly at Mi'al. "You don't believe me?"

"I want to, but you're not always open with me. You say you're doing all right. I believe that…but that doesn't quantify it. Are you as comfortable as you would be…say, sitting in your quarters or are you all right but on the edge of…wanting to jump into a cold lake?"

The Jedi smiled in spite of himself. "I'm glad I'm not at that point. I don't suppose the others on the ship would understand if I went running down the corridor to the refresher, throwing my clothes off on the way."

The grey haired man laughed. "You can joke about it. That's a good sign."

Qui-Gon locked eyes with Mi'al. "I'm fine right now, sitting here like this. But the trip has just begun. I dread thinking of what might happen if I walk down the hallway and meet one of those clones. If I can handle it, then there isn't a problem. But if it catches me off guard…like when I first saw them, and I have troubles with it…." He was silent for several seconds. "Then I still have the rest of the trip ahead of me, knowing that there is something on the ship with me that has that kind of power over me. I can't get away from it. What if I do…want to go jump in the lake? I might jump out the hatch. How do I know I won't do anything to endanger the ship or anyone on it?"

"Because you are not that bad off. You fear it because you remember how you were before…when you wouldn't use the Force. You had nothing to help you control yourself. Yes, it was bad then. But you're not like that now. You've shown good control these last three days. I don't even consider your wild leap into the lake to be a loss of control. It was a release of tension. It was constructive, not destructive. Clearly, this has shaken your confidence. I think that is your real problem right now. You seem to be handling the situation quite well…but you don't think so…and you doubt your ability to. That's what is wrong. It's your self-confidence that has suffered the worst blow. But can't you see how well you have done? You haven't let it get to you. You have been able to meditate and keep your focus. You didn't run screaming from that captain when he told you he couldn't take the clones."

Qui-Gon allowed a small smile. "I suppose you're right. But that just gives me more reason to want to stay away from them. If I don't trust myself…then I'd rather not be forced into a situation with them."

"And I understand that. There's nothing wrong with it. You recognize what the problem is, that's good. I can understand, I think, why you would not want to be in close proximity to what to you can only be Ruka. But don't worry. We have them in a room as far aft as we could get. They will stay in there. The clones will not be wandering the ship. I don't think you have anything to worry about. I have confidence in you. I think you need to give yourself a break and have confidence in you too." Mi'al patted Qui-Gon on the shoulder and stood up to leave.

The healer passed Obi-Wan as the apprentice was making his way back to the cockpit. "Obi-Wan, can I talk to you a minute? We can go in my cabin."

The padawan was instantly uncomfortable. "Well…I…was going to check on Master Qui-Gon."

"I just talked to him. He's fine and having lunch. I think he can spare you for a minute or two."

Reluctantly the apprentice followed the healer into his cabin.

"Sit down. Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

"Of course," he replied unconvincingly. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem different since we left the planet."

"Just ready to be back to Coruscant."

"Ready to be away from those clones?"

"I, ah…haven't really thought about it," Obi-Wan looked away.

"It was easy enough to stay away from them on the planet, but now you have to look at them…and remember. Is that what it is?"

The apprentice shrugged and tried to laugh it off. "Remember what? Ruka? He's in some hospital, locked away and trapped in a useless body. Why would I worry about him?"

"I only mentioned remembering. I didn't suggest you were worried about him. Are you?"

"Of course not. There's nothing to worry about. There's nothing to talk about. Look, I really need to get back to help Master Qui-Gon." Obi-wan stood and walked to the door.

"Obi-Wan," Mi'al said. "Qui-Gon is handling himself well, but he is struggling. He doesn't need any thing to add to that. If there's anything at all bothering you, I would rather know about it. Don't surprise your master or me with something you can't handle."

The apprentice wouldn't look but only stared at the door. "I appreciate your concern, but just think about Master Qui-Gon. He needs your help the most right now."

Before the apprentice could get away, Mi'al had one more thing to say so he took Obi-Wan's arm and pulled him gently from the door before he could get away. "It's true that Qui-Gon has been abused by Ruka more than you have. But he has assaulted you as well. We've never talked about that. And…I know how hard it was for you when Qui-Gon was recovering. We have talked about that. I don't know how all this is really affecting you. You've only told me part of it. At some time, it's going to get to be too much and it will come out. It's better if you let it out before it gets to be too much. Obi-Wan, it's very compassionate of you to be so concerned about Qui-Gon right now, but you have some unresolved issues too. Don't be blind to them because you are trying to be strong for Qui-Gon. I'll be here if you decide you want to talk." He released the apprentice's arm.

Obi-Wan looked into those gentle green eyes. They invited one to pour his heart out to the owner. Quickly he looked away. "I'm fine Mi'al. Really, I am." The padawan practically ran out the door. Mi'al sank down on the bed. Now he was more concerned about Obi-Wan than Qui-Gon. Why hadn't he seen this before now? Had the apprentice hidden it so well or had he been so blind because of his concern for Qui-Gon? Suddenly the great confidence that this mission had built in him began to crumble.

The first day of travel was quiet for all on board. Obi-Wan seldom left the cockpit. The only time Qui-Gon did was to go to the bathroom. Mi'al finally re-centered himself and left his cabin. Kura was not around…there was only one place he would be. Mi'al found him in with the clones. When the door opened, they were gathered around the bionic and seemed to be listening intently. Kura had been talking but stopped as soon as the door opened. The clones looked up at the healer with that same blank look…except for one of them. He smiled a little. Mi'al decided it must be the one he had freed.

He walked in. "How did you get them to let you so close to them?"

"It makes sense. I was the one bringing their meals to them on the planet."

"Of course. Were you talking to them?"

"Yes, trying to see if they understand. I think they do. It's just this slowness to communicate that is the real problem I think." _That is…their slowness to communicate with you. They talk readily with me. Too bad you don't know that. But I still can't trust you. You're still too much Jedi._

Mi'al walked over to the one who smiled at him. "Hello. Do you understand that?"

"Hello," it answered quietly.

The healer's mouth fell open. Kura raged inside. _What! You aren't supposed to talk unless I direct you to! What are you doing?_

The tall grey haired man didn't know how to react. "Uh…ah, my name is Mi'al."

"I am called Number Five."

He looked at Kura in amazement. "I wonder why he suddenly decided to talk?"

Kura tried to keep control of himself. "Uh…maybe it's just…being around people all of a sudden. They were locked up in that building. Perhaps they just aren't used to being around others."

Mi'al looked at the clone again. It almost seemed shy. "Number Five? I think we can do better than that. Let's call you…Vita. It means life. Is that all right?" The clone merely nodded. The healer turned to another clone. "Hello." It just stared and said nothing. So, he tried another. "Hello, I'm Mi'al." Same blank stare. "Hmm. Vita trusts me because I helped him. The others don't. Interesting. Did they talk to you?"

"Ah…no. They did not," he prevaricated.

"But at least we have hope of working with them, training them," Mi'al said enthusiastically. "They won't have to be put into a care facility. That's great."

"Yes it is," Kura tried to echo Mi'al's eagerness.

"It's time for evening meal Master. Are you coming?"

"No thank you Obi-Wan. I'll just stay here."

"Master you've hardly been out of here all day. Are you all right?"

Qui-Gon looked up and tried to encourage his apprentice. "Yes, I'm fine. I just have some things I want to do. It's all right. Go on." Obi-Wan studied him for a moment. "Was there something else Padawan?"

"No Master," the apprentice turned and left.

Obi-Wan was studying the floor as he walked down the corridor. He didn't see the clone until he almost ran into it. The apprentice jumped backwards in surprise…and horror.

"Hello, I'm Vita."

The apprentice was taken even more aback. He had been told the replicas didn't talk. Not only did it talk…it had a name. He stood and stared with mouth agape. Mi'al was just on his way to let Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon know the meal was ready. He stepped into the corridor and saw the happy clone smiling at a horrified apprentice who was backed up against the wall.

"Vita, what are you doing here? You know you weren't supposed to come out. Come on." He practically dragged the clone to its room. When he came out, the healer made sure the door was locked from the outside.

Obi-Wan had not moved but just watched the whole scene.

"Are you all right Obi-Wan?"

"Of course," he straightened himself. "Why wouldn't I be?" He started into the galley. Mi'al stared after him.

Supper was a quiet meal. Mi'al didn't want to talk about the clones in front of Obi-Wan. Kura was still upset that one of his creations was apparently in mutiny against him. So, he was sulking. Obi-Wan didn't know what to talk about. He wished he had just taken his food to the cockpit with him. Things were awkward enough on the planet. The apprentice thought he'd be glad to be away from there. However, a dark cloud had fallen over the transport since they had lifted off. Four people who had gotten along so well while at the temple suddenly seemed to have no desire to be around each other. It was strange. The surreal air surrounding them only thickened.

"I'll take some supper to Qui-Gon," Mi'al said.

Obi-Wan started to usurp the healer…but then realized that Kura and Mi'al had done all the kitchen work. Guilt suddenly came over him. "I'll clean up. I guess I've let you two do everything. Sorry."

"It's not a problem Obi-Wan," Mi'al assured him. "You don't have to do anything. I don't mind cleaning up. You and Qui-Gon are busy getting us home. Be right back."

Obi-Wan stood and began gathering plates.

"You've been quiet," Kura said.

"You have too."

"Suppose so."

"How are the clones?" he tried to keep his tone even.

"They are well. Just tired of being cooped up I suppose. Would it really hurt to let them out for awhile? It's like they are in jail."

"Well," Obi-Wan struggled to control his voice, "Maybe they ought to be."

'What?" Kura cried. "What do you mean? What have they done?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

Kura stood and walked over to where the apprentice was standing. "I was right. The whole lot of you Jedi are the same. You can't even think independently. Do you get your thoughts dictated to you by the council? Or do they come from the Republic? Who really controls your puppet strings? Is it Yoda…or does the chancellor control him?"

Obi-Wan whirled around to face the bionic creature. Before he spoke though he caught himself. This was not something to be so steamed up about. If he was going to have a flirtation with great anger, it ought to be something worth it. And a silly political bickering match was not it. He turned away from Kura but the metal man grasped his arm and turned him back.

"Do you know what your problem is? You've let your mind be shut off by that council. There's a whole world out there that you know nothing of because you won't open yourself up to it. If you would just think for yourself…. Obi-Wan, you're intelligent and talented. The Jedi are not the entire galaxy. Do you know what you are missing? Let me show you. Come with me…let me show you." Kura started pulling him toward the door.

"You're a good cook Mi'al. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that someone so good with his hands would be able to do nice things with food. Sorry to be dumping all this on you."

"Don't worry about it. You have enough to keep you occupied. You seem to be feeling fine."

"Yes," Qui-Gon confirmed. "I am. I've had time to think, to meditate. I'm not foolish enough to believe I'm over everything yet, but I'm better."

"I'm glad to hear you say it. I know it…but when you know it too, that's when it really matters."

"And you. How have you been dealing with all this? Since you left Coruscant…you've been in a different world. You're facing things you've never had to face before. Who counsels the counselor?"

"This counselor has had to learn the hard way. The Force has been my teacher. I have to admit, strange as it may sound, I don't regret what has happened to me. Do you believe that?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. "I do believe it. I've gotten to know you well…better than I wanted to."

"Well…thanks a lot."

"You know what I mean. I'd rather know you socially than to have made such a close acquaintance professionally."

"Just teasing."

"Anyway…I know you well enough to know that anything you can gain that will help you do your job better, you will welcome. I have no concept of what you have learned from all this…but somehow I think you may have learned something about having to face your own mortality and how to deal better with injuries."

"I thought you said you had no concept what I learned. You are right about those two things. But I have learned even more."

"I'm sure it would make an interesting story," the Jedi prodded.

The healer grinned. "I'll make sure you know when I give my report to the council. Somehow, I think I'm going to have to explain myself more than once. I'd rather do it once. I think there's going to be a full house when I speak. There's going to be some changes in the hospital…"

Mi'al was interrupted by noise from the aft of the transport. There was yelling and scuffling noises. At once the two Jedi leaped to their feet and ran down the corridor. Clones were hurrying down the hallway. Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks as he saw them running toward him. But the noises brought his attention away from them. He looked to the end of corridor and saw Kura and Obi-Wan scuffling and yelling at each other.

Qui-Gon ran forward and grabbed Obi-Wan. He whirled the apprentice around. "What's going on here? What's this all about?" The padawan was struggling against his master.

"He tried to kill the clones," Kura cried as he held up Obi-Wan's light saber.

The apprentice was still fighting to get loose from Qui-Gon. He wrapped his arms tighter around him. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan! Stop it! Settle down!" It did no good however, he continued to struggle. Mi'al stepped forward and finally got his hand on the padawan's forehead. Qui-Gon caught him as he collapsed into sleep.

"Bring him into my cabin," Mi'al said as he went forward to open the door. Qui-Gon carried the insensate padawan in and placed him on the bed.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Qui-Gon said in deep concern.

"Yes, I think so. He's been so busy trying to take care of you, he's been denying his own problems."

"What?" Qui-Gon's brow furrowed.

"He's been working so hard to keep you shielded from the clones that it has brought his own buried struggles out. I've never really talked with him much about his feelings toward Ruka. Whenever I've tried to bring it up he always turns the conversation to you and how worried he was about you while you were in Ruka's clutches. It's partially my own fault. I thought that since that's what he wanted to talk about that's where his greatest struggle was. I've been blind to what was really going on with him…but he has hidden it well. I didn't realize it until today when I talked with him. He has great resentment toward the Klastarian that he has not worked out. I suppose that, as I warned him earlier, he finally reached the breaking point being in such proximity of not just someone who looked like Ruka…but five of them. I'm sorry Qui-Gon. I've let Obi-Wan down…and I let you down."

"Don't worry about that right now. We don't have time to beat ourselves up over this. Can you help him?"

"No doubt I can, but I don't know if I'll be able to on this ship. If it is the clones that set all this off…then as long as they are around…even if he doesn't see them he knows they are on the ship…." Mi'al looked at Obi-Wan for a moment then turned to face Qui-Gon again. "I may not be able to do anything to help him until we get to Coruscant. I may have to keep him out until then. Can you fly the ship by yourself?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied absently, his blue eyes stormy. "I need to talk to Kura."

"Wait. I want to talk to him as well."

The two Jedi came into the corridor to find Kura trying to get the clones back into their room. Qui-Gon was so concerned about his padawan that all uncertainty about the duplicates left him. He gently took one by the arm and pulled it down the hallway with him, talking mildly to it all the way.

Qui-Gon entered just behind Kura. The other three clones were already back in the room. Four of them huddled in a corner. Vita came to stand next to Mi'al. He shyly took Mi'al's arm. The healer could feel him trembling. Mi'al put an arm around Vita and pulled him close. That seemed to comfort the replica. Qui-Gon watched in amazement. He was on the other side of the healer and his first instinct was to back away from the green creature, but as he watched, his hesitation left him and he stayed where he was.

Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest. In a firm voice he said, "What happened Kura?"

"Well…Obi-Wan wanted to see the clones…"

"He _wanted_ to see them?" Mi'al said doubtfully. "He _asked_ to see them?"

"Well…he was curious. Maybe he was a little hesitant, but I assured him they wouldn't hurt him. I wanted him to understand they presented no danger to him…or anyone else.

"But he actually asked to see them?"

_If I lie then Obi-Wan can contradict me. However, he is disturbed right now. Perhaps some untruth can slip through this upheaval. _"He was anxious to see them."

Mi'al looked at Qui-Gon and communicated his thoughts. _I don't believe that. Obi-Wan didn't want to be near them._

Qui-Gon looked back at the bionic. "Go on."

"I brought him in here to see them. Vita came over to say hello and Obi-Wan just went berserk. He drew his saber and said he was going to put the damnable clones where they belonged. I was able to come up behind him and grab him before he could hurt any of them. Then I took him into the corridor. You can't blame the clones for fleeing. They were terrified. Look at Vita."

The two Jedi turned to look at the creature. Vita looked down at the floor, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Mi'al noted he was not shaking anymore.

"That's it?" Qui-Gon said. "That's all that happened. He didn't say anything else?"

"Yes…that's it. I don't know what snapped…but something did. I've never seen him act that way before. Is he all right?"

"He will be," Mi'al answered.

"Thank goodness for that. I'm worried about Obi-Wan. I thought Jedi were rational. I had no idea this was going to happen to him. I feel awful about it. I just wanted him to understand the clones wouldn't hurt him. I have to admit though I'm glad he didn't harm them."

Slowly the Jedi nodded his head. "You'd better hope they didn't harm him. They are just as liable for injuring him as he is for injuring them." Qui-Gon turned and stomped out. Mi'al turned to follow…and found a clone trying to follow.

"Vita, you have to stay here," Mi'al said gently as he pried the green hands from his arm.

"I'm scared!"

"You're safe as long as you stay here. You must stay in here, all right? I promise you no one will hurt you. I have to go see about Obi-Wan. He's sick and he needs my help. I'll come back and see about you later. All right?"

Vita looked uncertain…but there seemed to be little choice. He dropped his head and his shoulders slumped. Mi'al patted him on the arm. "You'll be OK…and I will come back." He walked out the door. Kura stood and studied Vita for a long minute then he turned on his heel and hurried out.

_Damn! How could this have happened? What is wrong with that one clone that makes it different? Could it really be because Mi'al helped him? Just how friendly is he going to be with Mi'al? Will he respond to my commands anymore? Damn! He knows who I really am! What am I going to do? I'll have to try to win him back over. Otherwise, Vita might have to have an accident…._

Mi'al entered his cabin to find Qui-Gon sitting on the edge of the bed and clasping Obi-Wan's hand. Without looking up he said, "He's lying Mi'al. I don't believe him. Even if what you say about Obi-Wan is true…I can't believe he would go over the edge so easily."

The healer sat in a chair by the bed. "I have trouble accepting everything he says also Qui-Gon. Something provoked Obi-Wan into this. Yes, he was upset, but his state of mind was not so disturbed to do this. I talked to him today. I know. Also, Vita had gotten out of the room earlier and confronted Obi-Wan. He was…upset, but not violently so. It was more a fear reaction. That's why I feel certain Obi-Wan didn't want to be around the clones."

Qui-Gon looked at the healer, "Vita?"

Mi'al looked a little sheepish. "Yes. I think it's the one I was trying to free on the planet. That's why I think he has…taken a liking to me. He approached me. I didn't talk to him or acknowledge him in any special way. It was strange. He came over and said, "Hello". He told me he was called Number Five. I know that he's…a replica of Ruka…but he's not Ruka. I couldn't go around calling him Number Five. So I called him Vita." Mi'al shrugged.

"Life," Qui-Gon whispered. Then he looked back to Obi-Wan. "What are you going to do?"

"For right now, let him sleep. It's late. We all need some rest. I think it would be better to start when we are fresh. Go on to your cabin and get some sleep."

"No. I'll stay with him. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Come on Qui-Gon." Mi'al stood and began tugging at the Jedi with his good arm. "You will get some sleep. I'll stay with him. And…don't argue with me. I'm too tired for it. You can either sleep in your bed or here in the floor…because if I put you under in here I can't catch you when you fall." Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan for a moment then looked up at Mi'al with almost pleading eyes. "He's all right for now. Nothing's going to happen while he's asleep. Come on. If you really want to help him, you'll get some rest. You can do nothing for him right now. Tomorrow is when he'll need you…and he'll need you rested, not exhausted."

Qui-Gon relented and rose. He took one more look at his padawan. It was hard to reconcile the peaceful face with the hate filled one he'd seen earlier. He walked toward the door, Mi'al just behind.

When they got to Qui-Gon's cabin the healer said, "By the way, you did well earlier when you helped round up the clones."

"I suppose I had other things on my mind."

"Yes. Focus is important. When you weren't focused on them, all they represent and your reaction to them…it wasn't important anymore. Lie down."

Qui-Gon obediently took his robe and boots off and lay down on his bed. He was thinking about what Mi'al just said. It was so obvious now…why couldn't he see it earlier?

"Sweet dreams," Mi'al said as he brought his hand up.

The Jedi master grabbed it gently. "What about you? Are you going to be able to sleep?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll get some sleep."

Qui-Gon released the hand and closed his eyes in anticipation of what was to come. He felt Mi'al's warm hand on his forehead and that was his last conscious thought.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes. He felt rested and refreshed. Now he knew it was the right thing to allow himself to be put to sleep. He sat up and put his boots on. Standing, he stretched his long frame. Then he hurried out and across the corridor to Mi'al's cabin. He realized it was probably a gross breech of privacy to enter without knocking, but he didn't want to wake either Obi-Wan or Mi'al if they were still asleep. Qui-Gon slipped quietly into the room. Both were still sleeping soundly.

Mi'al sat in a chair and had pulled up the other one to put his feet in. He didn't look comfortable at all. Still…if he were able to sleep like that…. Qui-Gon watched them both for a minute. He had no idea how long they would sleep. He slipped back out and visited the cockpit to check on the status of the ship. Everything still looked good. Next, he went to see if Kura was in his cabin. He was.

Qui-Gon turned and then stopped. Concern was his first feeling but then curiosity overcame him. He walked slowly to the clones' room and opened the door. Peeking in he saw four of the clones asleep. He stepped in further wondering where the other was. Vita was sitting curled up, as much as his blobby figure would allow him to curl up, in a corner. He looked up and saw the Jedi. "Hello," he said quietly and uncertainly.

The master wasn't sure what to do. His first and strongest instinct was to get out of there. But the picture of the creature clinging to Mi'al returned to him. "Hello," he answered a little uncertainly himself.

The creature stood and walked slowly to Qui-Gon. The Jedi fought the impulse to flee. "I'm Vita."

He forced himself to answer, "I'm Qui-Gon."

"You have two names like…"

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes," the green face smiled which made his golden eyes seem to glimmer more. Then the smile faded. "He's sick isn't he?"

"Yes he is." Qui-Gon couldn't believe he was having this conversation. It was unreal, just like this whole episode had been. He wanted to get away from this creature who reminded him so much…too much of some horrible suffering. Yet, in a way it was strangely interesting. Qui-Gon put a hand to his head. Maybe he was about to go over the edge too.

"Are you sick?" Vita took a step toward the Jedi.

"No. I'm just…confused," Qui-Gon replied as he took two steps back.

Vita looked down and seemed hurt. Then he said, "Confused?"

"I don't understand."

"Oh. I don't either. Is…Obi-Wan…mad at us? Is that why he…why he…." Vita couldn't finish the sentence.

Qui-Gon sighed. He was going to try to explain to a creature who looked like Ruka why his apprentice reacted the way he did? This was too unbelievable. He drew in a breath and said, "Obi-Wan is sick…and he doesn't understand either. He doesn't really want to hurt you."

"Is Mi'al sick? He said he'd come back."

"No," Qui-Gon answered. This conversation was getting to be a bit much for him. The replica seemed harmless…but he still had trouble getting Ruka out of his mind. "He was tired. He's asleep right now. And he still has to take care of Obi-Wan. I know he wants to come and see you…but it might be awhile."

Vita studied the floor. "All right."

So much like a child. It was a younger Klastarian than Ruka…but not as young as Myla. Perhaps being shut away as Mi'al had said made Vita that way. The healer was right. This was no Ruka…still too many memories associated with that face made it hard for the Jedi to be entirely comfortable around it.

"As soon as Mi'al can come, he will. I'm sure." Qui-Gon started to close the door.

"Goodbye," Vita called.

Qui-Gon hesitated. He still was having trouble accepting kindness from the clone. But he forced himself to answer. "Goodbye."

He stood in the corridor as he thought over what had just happened. His head almost spun at the entire affair. From the shock of first seeing the clones, to the struggle with his feelings, to what happened with Obi-Wan…and now this. It was too much to take in at one time. He put his hand to his head.

"You all right?"

Qui-Gon looked up and saw Mi'al coming down the corridor. "I'm fine…just…confused."

"Were you in there?"

"Yes. I was just checking the ship over…and just wanted to make sure they were all still in there." He paused as he was still trying to fully comprehend. He gestured toward the door. "I talked to Vita. He's…he's nice," he had to admit.

Mi'al grinned. "He is, isn't he? Almost childlike."

"That's what I was thinking. He seems so innocent. Not like Ruka at all."

"I'm happy to hear you say that. I think you just reached another breakthrough."

"Yeah, I suppose so…."

"I know that it isn't over yet…but you're getting there. You just took another step. Come on. I was going to grab a bite to eat before I wake Obi-Wan."

The two Jedi had a quick breakfast. Mi'al insisted they have something to eat while Obi-Wan was still sleeping because he thought it might be a long day. In spite of themselves though, they stuffed their mouths and hurried back to the healer's cabin. Mi'al had put him under deeply because he didn't want Obi-Wan to wake up until he was ready for him.

The healer pulled a chair close to the bed. He put a hand to Obi-Wan's head. His eyes fluttered and then opened. At once, the apprentice pushed himself up off the bed. Mi'al grabbed his arm but Obi-Wan pulled away. Qui-Gon grabbed him. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!" He shook him trying to get his attention.

Just as suddenly as he had sprung to action, the apprentice seemed to come out of his frenzy. He looked into Qui-Gon's face. "Master," he half whispered. Then he went limp. Qui-Gon lowered him onto the bed. Obi-Wan grabbed his arms. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you. I won't let them. I helped you before. I'll help you now. They won't hurt you."

"Obi-Wan. It's all right. No one is trying to hurt me."

Mi'al stepped up. "Let me talk to him." He sat on the edge of the bed and took one of the apprentice's hands. First, he tried to comfort him through the Force. Obi-Wan seemed to settle down a bit. Yet, he wouldn't lie still.

"Obi-Wan," Mi'al began in a quiet voice. "Listen to me. No one is going to hurt Qui-Gon or you."

"Those…clones…"

"Are in their room, locked in. They can't get out. They're not going to hurt anyone. We are keeping an eye on them."

"Master," the apprentice looked up at Qui-Gon. "Are you all right? They were loose. You were there."

Qui-Gon sat in the chair at Obi-Wan's bedside. "I'm fine Padawan. Don't worry about me. I'm all right. We need to take care of you."

"You've been so upset. I wanted to help you. It's not right that you should have to take these Rukas back. If they wanted them, they should have made someone else come after them…not you." He pulled himself up on his elbows. "Why are they doing this to you? Haven't you suffered enough?"

"It's true that I was upset, but I'm all right. I can handle this Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said slowly. "You don't have to worry about me. You don't have to take care of me. It's not your responsibility. I can take care of myself."

"But…but…before you were so…sick…helpless."

The memories threatened to rush forward, but the master fought them back. He didn't need that to have to deal with right now. He had to help Obi-Wan, not be crippled by the past.

"Obi-Wan," Mi'al tried as he gently pressed the apprentice back down on the bed. "You did so much to help your master when he was sick. But he isn't sick now. He's fine. Look at him. You don't have to take care of him now. He isn't sick and no one is going to hurt him."

"Is he going to be all right?" Qui-Gon asked in concern.

"Yes, I think so. He's still hiding his fears and anger behind his concern for you. Until we can convince him that you are all right I can't get through to what's really bothering him."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, "You did help me a lot before. You took such good care of me and you helped me with so many things. That's been a long time ago."

"But Ruka is on the ship."

"No," Mi'al responded. "That's not Ruka. They are clones remember?"

"But they came from Ruka. They are Ruka. I saw them."

"Obi-Wan I know they look like Ruka…but they are not the same as him. I've talked to one of them. He's like a child. He doesn't have Ruka's knowledge. He can't do the same things that Ruka can."

"But Master Qui-Gon thinks…"

The healer cut him off. "Let's not talk about Qui-Gon right now. Let's talk about you. Are you afraid of the clones?"

The apprentice hesitated. Fear is one of the things that lead to the dark side. A Jedi is supposed to control his fear. But Master Qui-Gon had been afraid of Ruka…and he was uncomfortable about the clones. "Master Qui-Gon…"

"No," Mi'al said quietly. "Not about Master Qui-Gon. I want to know what you feel, what you think. Are you afraid?"

Obi-Wan looked at Mi'al then at Qui-Gon. His emotions were boiling inside him. All bottled up. He had never had much release. Ruka had abused them both. He had hurt them. His master was very afraid of the green creature. He remembered…he remembered. Finally, he burst out, "Yes! Yes! I'm scared…scared." Then he rolled onto his side, back to Mi'al and Qui-Gon, and broke into deep sobs.

The healer put a hand on the apprentice's back hoping to help comfort him. But it was also important for all these feelings to come out. Holding it all inside is what led to this situation in the first place. "I think he's going to be all right," he said to Qui-Gon. "It's just going to take some time and some work. Like it did with you. I'm going to let him relax for a bit, bring him down from this. I'd rather him stay here with me so I can keep an eye on him. Right now, we don't need any more encounters with the clones. The only way I can guarantee it is to be with him. Why don't you go along? You are having enough of your own struggles to have to endure Obi-Wan's also."

"But if I can help him…"

Mi'al cut him off. "Now you're playing Obi-Wan's game. He wanted so much to help you that he wasn't tending to his own needs. That's exactly what you are trying to do. While you are still working through this, you can't help him. I'll be here for him. Don't worry. Go on. You can come back later and talk with him, see how he's doing."

Reluctantly Qui-Gon stood. He leaned over the apprentice and with a firm squeeze to his shoulder, the master said, "It's going to be all right Padawan. Mi'al will help you like he helped me. Let him. I'll be back to see about you later." Obi-Wan didn't move or say anything. Qui-Gon turned slowly to leave.

"Everything will work out," Mi'al assured him.

"Can you find out from him what happened last night…in that room?"

"I'll do what I can. It depends on how he reacts. I'll find out if I can."

Qui-Gon nodded and then left to go in search of Kura. He was not in his cabin. Qui-Gon knew there was only one other place he'd probably be. He took a deep calming breath and walked aft. The door to the clone room was unlocked. Kura had better be in there. If he left this door unlocked and the replicas unattended….

Qui-Gon slowly opened the door. Kura was talking to the clones. He stopped mid-sentence when the door opened. They all turned and looked at the Jedi. Five green blobby faces staring at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Not Ruka. Opening his eyes he said, "I'd like to speak with you."

Kura walked to the door, "Yes?"

"Not here. Let's go to the galley." He turned and walked away without waiting for an answer. The tall Jedi sat at the table and waited until the bionic seated himself.

"I'd like you to tell me more about what happened last night."

"But I told you," Kura said in a confused tone.

"Yes, but you only told me a summary. I'd like to hear some more details."

"Details?"

"Yes. I want to know why Obi-Wan reacted the way he did. Even if he was upset, this was very far out of character for him. You and he are the only ones who can tell me what went on."

"How is Obi-Wan this morning?" Kura sounded concerned. "Is he still upset?"

"Yes, he is."

"Can Mi'al help him?"

"That's what he's doing right now."

"I certainly hope he can. Poor Obi-Wan…"

"Now…about last night. What were you two talking about…before you went into that room?"

"We were talking about the clones. We had been during our meal. Mi'al can tell you that. When he left, Obi-Wan and I were continuing the discussion."

"What…specifically…were you each saying about the clones?"

"Well…he seemed to think that they needed to be locked up like prisoners. I was only trying to get him to see that they have done nothing wrong. I understand that you and Obi-Wan have this difficulty seeing past the outer appearance of the creatures. Still, I hardly think that a family resemblance is a reason to incarcerate someone. You don't do that to siblings. Why would you do it to clones? They are beings with rights after all."

"Let's hold off on the philosophical arguments for right now. What did you say to Obi-Wan?"

"I was merely trying to point out to him that the clones were innocent of wrong doing. I mentioned that perhaps his thinking was limited because of his experiences. He was judging something he knew nothing about. If he could see them, be around them perhaps he would feel differently. After all, they aren't monsters."

"Then what happened?" Qui-Gon was determined to keep the conversation on topic and not be sidetracked by Kura's defense of the clones. This was not about the replicas. This was about what Obi-Wan may have said or done. What led to his breakdown?

"Well…I suggested that he go and see them."

"And he agreed?"

"A little hesitantly…but yes."

"You didn't think there might be a reason for his hesitation?"

"I understand about Ruka and your feelings toward him…still, I had no idea Obi-Wan would react that strongly. After all…you haven't."

Kura certainly seemed determined to distract the conversation to irrelevant points. But Qui-Gon pushed that thought away. It was a distraction. "So he went with you?"

_Well…technically he did go._ "Yes he did."

"Then what happened?"

"I just opened the door and we went inside. The other clones just watched, but Vita came over to say hello. That's all he did. Vita did nothing wrong. Obi-Wan started to back away…and I guess Vita didn't understand. He kept walking toward him. That's when Obi-Wan drew his light saber."

Perhaps it made a little more sense to Qui-Gon now. The clone, that Obi-Wan had finally admitted being afraid of, was advancing on the apprentice…and didn't stop when Obi-Wan tried to back away. He was afraid and defensive. If what Mi'al said about the padawan holding his feelings inside were factored in, it presented a picture that seemed ripe for an outburst. Still…the magnitude of it bothered Qui-Gon. He understood more…but something was still missing.

"Is that all? Are you sure? There was nothing else that happened to upset Obi-Wan? Anything at all? The other clones didn't approach at all?"

"No. They didn't move. They just watched like they always do." Kura stopped and seemed to think. "I'm sorry. I can't think of anything else that might have contributed to it. I'm truly sorry that it happened. I really am. I'm quite fond of Obi-Wan and wouldn't want to do anything to hurt him. If I had known…or even thought…" his voice trailed off.

Kura seemed sincere. Yet, Qui-Gon just couldn't dredge up any sympathy for his feelings right now. It was true Kura had saved Obi-Wan's life, he hadn't forgotten that. But right now, his padawan was suffering…and that was foremost in his mind. He couldn't think of anything to say. So, he said nothing but just stood and walked out.

Qui-Gon sat in the pilot's chair. He had been meditating. As worried as he was about Obi-Wan, the Jedi realized how important it was for him to regain his focus. It's true he was still struggling with his own feelings about the clones. Also, he was uneasy after his talk with Kura. He wanted to believe him. Never had the bionic given him reason not to trust him. He had always been forthright…and helpful. Still…his feelings were unsettled. Qui-Gon realized it could just be that he was upset over this whole situation. However, he had been trained to trust his feelings. So, he couldn't totally discount them. And…there was his concern over his padawan. It all added up to a very unfocused Jedi.

That is why he retreated to the cockpit first. And it had been hard to put his attention on the Force. But he kept at it, knowing how important it was for him right now. Finally, he had fallen into the warm, calming arms of the Force. It was restoring and settling to him. Now he felt he could visit the apprentice without being so troubled that it would upset them both.

Qui-Gon knocked on Mi'al's cabin door. In a moment, the healer opened it. "Come on in. Obi-Wan is asleep right. He was so emotionally exhausted that I thought it would be best. He needed some rest, but I also didn't want him lying there worrying. This is the only way to put his mind to rest as well."

"How is he?"

"Upset. It's just as I thought. What's really bothering him is his own anger at and fear of Ruka. He's never admitted it before." Mi'al looked thoughtful for a moment. "All that time you were dealing with your anger and fear…and it never got through to Obi-Wan. He's upset that he's having such strong emotions. As well as his feelings toward Ruka, he's also afraid that he might give in to the dark side if he lets these emotions surface. I guess I'm just surprised that…it never got through to him. The same thing I tried to explain to you. It's not the emotions; it's what you do with them. I know he heard me tell you that more than once."

"He even reminded me of it himself…more than once."

Mi'al shook his head again. "Hard to believe. He had it all buried so deep that he couldn't even learn from what I was telling you. And he also was covering it with his worry over you. Hmm…maybe he was trying to deal with it vicariously through you."

"You mean he couldn't admit what he felt so he was trying to experience the success that I finally found in my struggle?"

"Yes. At least that's what I think. That's why he was so intent on helping you. He wanted to help you because you're his master, but also…he thought he was helping himself. I'll learn further, the more I work with him. He's going to be all right Qui-Gon." Mi'al patted his shoulder. "You're going to have to be strong for both of you until we get back to Coruscant. I realize your mood, but you can't let him sense your conflicting feelings over the clones, or how upset you are about what happened to him. He doesn't need that right now. Are you going to be able to handle it?"

Qui-Gon straightened himself. "Yes. I have to. If not for my own sake, then for Obi-Wan's. Two more days."

"Yes. Two more days. I have to know something Qui-Gon. The clones are supposed to stay locked up…but in the event of something unforeseen or urgent…can you handle…being around them for a short while anyway?"

"Uh…I…suppose so. Is there…something you're not telling me?"

"No. We still have two days of travel time. If anything were to go wrong…. Well, it's a given right now that Obi-Wan should not be around them. That would leave you and Kura to have to take care of them." Mi'al paused. "I know it's a low probability that anything will happen…still, I don't want any more surprises this trip. I think I've had as many as I can handle. It's beginning to get to me too."

"Would you like for me to sit with Obi-Wan for awhile? I'm sure you could use a break. You could use my cabin if you want to meditate or nap."

"I think I'll take you up on that. Obi-Wan should sleep awhile, but if you need me…please don't hesitate…. OK?"

"Of course. Go get some rest."

Qui-Gon wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there watching Obi-Wan. His sleep seemed peaceful. The Jedi wished he could look into his apprentice's mind…to know what happened. He thought back over what Kura had said. Qui-Gon was unable to shake the feeling that there was something Kura wasn't telling him.

Slowly Obi-Wan's eyes opened. "Master."

Qui-Gon grasped his hand. "How do you feel Padawan?"

"Tired. How long have you been here?"

"A while. Not sure really. Mi'al went to get some rest."

"Are you all right Master?"

"I'm fine Obi-Wan. Don't worry about me. Just relax."

"The clones?"

"Are still locked up. They have been all day. They won't hurt anyone."

"One of them…he was coming for me."

"One of them has started talking Mi'al told me. He wants to talk to everyone."

"I tried to get away…but he kept coming," Obi-Wan's voice grew tight.

"It's all right. He's not here. That's over. He won't hurt you."

"I didn't want to go in there. Kura told me…he told me…. He pushed me in there."

"What?"

"I didn't want to go in there."

"You didn't ask to see the clones?"

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously. "It was too much like facing…Ruka."

Qui-Gon debated whether to ask the question. The apprentice was getting upset all over again. He didn't want to push him…but he had to know. "Obi-Wan, did you try to kill the clones?"

"I was just trying to protect myself Master! It was coming for me. It kept coming. I couldn't get away!" He was trying to get up.

"Shh! It's all right Padawan." Qui-Gon pressed him back down on the bed and sent waves of comfort through the Force. "It's all right. It's over."

The door opened and Mi'al came in. He saw the scene and hurried over. "What happened?"

"It's partially my fault. I guess I shouldn't have been asking so many questions."

In a frustrated tone, Mi'al replied, "That's right. You shouldn't have. Please leave." He sat down on the edge of the bed and started talking to the apprentice to calm him. Qui-Gon didn't move. He was too busy berating himself. The healer looked at him. "Please leave…now," he said in a slightly severe tone.

The Jedi slowly stood. "I'm sorry," he muttered before he walked out.

Qui-Gon went straight to the clones' room. He opened the door and said, "I want to talk to you right now." Kura's head jerked around at the loud intrusion…and the clones cowered.

"I don't see the reason to upset them Master Jinn. Haven't they been upset enough by all that has happened?" The metal man turned back to the clones. "It's all right. No one will hurt you I promise. It's all right." That was the first time that he had spoken to the replicas in the presence of anyone else. Qui-Gon didn't realize that. Kura stood and walked to the door but Qui-Gon was already gone. He went to the galley since that was the last place they had spoken. The tall Jedi was pacing slowly.

"Yes. You wanted something?"

"I just talked to Obi-Wan."

"Oh? How is he," Kura said anxiously. "Is he all right?"

"No. He isn't. He tells a slightly different version of what happened."

"He does?" Kura sounded puzzled.

"Obi-Wan said he didn't want to see the clones but you forced him to go in there."

"What? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! I have no reason to do such a thing. Why would I? What would it accomplish?"

"I don't know. But I trust Obi-Wan."

"I can appreciate that, but after all…he is quite disturbed right now. Perhaps that colors how he remembers things. He was quite frantic last night. You saw for yourself how out of control he was."

Qui-Gon stared at the metal man for a long minute. "You also said he tried to kill the clones. Obi-Wan told me he was trying to protect himself from that one clone that was coming at him."

"Semantics! Either way he drew his light saber on them. That indicates a desire to kill them. The clones did nothing to harm him."

"But that one. You said yourself that it kept walking toward Obi-Wan even while he was backing away from it. Surely, you should have seen that Obi-Wan was uncomfortable with the situation."

"Uncomfortable yes. I could see that. But I had no way of knowing how he really felt inside. You can't hold me responsible for his crazed actions. I told you I care about Obi-Wan. If I didn't, I wouldn't have taken care of him before. You can't believe I wanted this to happen to him."

Qui-Gon paused to think. "I don't know what to believe. But I do think that what happened was not entirely Obi-Wan's fault. I hold you partially responsible. And…you are responsible for making sure those…things stay locked up for the rest of the trip. If you can't, I will…and you'll be in there with them. I'm in charge of this craft and I will not tolerate any more disturbances caused by those clones. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'll cooperate. But when we get back to Coruscant I'll make sure those clones get the rights that they deserve. My company will challenge the Republic for custody of them. If your reaction is any indication of the reception they will receive from the council or the Republic, then I have little choice. I'm only doing this for them. Whether they remind you of someone you fear or not…they still are beings with rights."

"I don't care about what happens on Coruscant," Qui-Gon said quietly but firmly. "But I do care about what happens on this ship, what happens to Obi-Wan."

"I care about Obi-Wan as well. That's why I said I would cooperate. They will not cause him…or you anymore problems. I will see to it." The bionic creature stood and walked out.

Qui-Gon just sat and stared at the tabletop. He was numb and empty. The knight had only wanted to find out what happened. He wanted to help his apprentice. He had not meant to upset him…but he had already upset himself. _That's no excuse. You should have tried to calm him…not add to what was going on._

Now he had compounded the padawan's suffering. Mi'al was angry with him. Kura was upset with him also. He cared less about that. But it all added up to feeling very alone. Qui-Gon had no one to talk to. No one to share his feelings with. He stood slowly and walked to the cockpit. Settling into the padded chair, he stared out at the mottled hyperspace tunnel they were flying through…and began telling his problems to the Force.

"Qui-Gon, wake up."

He opened his eyes. Mi'al was kneeling next to the pilot's chair. "Is Obi-Wan all right?"

"Yes. He's OK right now."

"Mi'al I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't intentionally hurt Obi-Wan. I…guess…I used bad judgment. I didn't mean to make things worse. I'm having trouble…accepting this. I had to know what happened. That's no justification though. I'm sorry."

The healer patted his shoulder. "It's all right. I suppose I let my feelings get in the way. I shouldn't have taken them out on you. I guess I can understand why you would be anxious to question him. This does seem out of character for Obi-Wan. But…it hasn't made things any worse. It's in the past. Let's look forward."

"Are you always able to deal with things so easily?"

"No," Mi'al said emphatically. "I don't think I dealt with this very easily. Anyway, I need to get back to him. I don't want to leave him alone for very long…just in case. But I wanted you to know I threw together something to eat. I have to make sure Obi-Wan eats. He doesn't have much of an appetite, but I can't let him go without eating." Mi'al paused a moment as if he just remembered something. "How are you doing?"

"I…don't know. I'm am able to endure…but…"

"Can it wait until later when Obi-Wan goes to sleep? We can talk then. I'd rather not talk in front of him."

"Sure. It has waited this long."

"That doesn't mean it can wait any longer. Don't pull an Obi-Wan on me."

The Jedi smiled in spite of the dire circumstances. "I don't think I'm ready to jump into the lake yet, if that's what you mean."

"OK," Mi'al said slowly. "We need someone to land this ship. If you need to talk before he goes to sleep…we'll work something out."

"I'll be all right…really. Can I…come and see Obi-Wan?"

"If you won't ask him any more questions," Mi'al said in seriousness but tried to take the edge off the accusation with a lopsided grin.

"No…no. I won't. You're the healer. You get to ask the questions."

"Go get something to eat then come talk to Obi-Wan."

When Qui-Gon went to see the apprentice, Obi-Wan seemed calm…the most settled he'd been since his initial outburst. That made his master feel much better. Mi'al could feel the tension ease and was grateful for it. The healer and Qui-Gon kept the conversation steered clear of the clones and Ruka. The Jedi spoke of Jareel and Daven. Obi-Wan realized he hadn't thought of his friend in a long time. Qui-Gon's ploy worked and they were able to distract the padawan from the situation on the ship. The three spoke of the temple, friends, Jareel's jokes. It was balm to Qui-Gon's soul to see Obi-Wan relaxed and able to get his mind off Ruka. Even with the couple of naps he had taken, it had been an exhausting day for Obi-Wan, trying to work through his feelings and talking so much with Mi'al. Soon his eyes got heavy and despite his effort to hold them open, they finally shut for the night.

Mi'al turned his attention to Qui-Gon. "How are you holding up?"

"I suppose I shouldn't have upset Obi-Wan, but I found out something you need to know."

Mi'al leaned forward. "What is it?"

The Jedi told Obi-Wan's version of what led to his breakdown. That left the healer confused. In a puzzled tone he said, "Kura forced him to go in there? That certainly doesn't sound like Kura."

"Maybe not, but he is very strong willed…and he seems awful…anxious about those clones."

"Yes, he does," Mi'al said absently as he thought about Kura's reactions about the replicas. "I wonder what he'd say if you confronted him?"

"Funny you should wonder." Qui-Gon related his talk with Kura about the same events.

The healer was quiet for a long moment. "I suppose it is possible in his upset state of mind that Obi-Wan may be a little confused about what happened. He is a little delusional, thinking that the clones are actually Ruka."

"I'm sorry Mi'al but I just can't go along with you on this. I believe Obi-Wan, in spite of what you may tell me about his state of mind. I talked to Kura. There's something…not right. I won't say he's lying…but he's coloring the truth. Maybe what Obi-Wan remembers isn't exactly right…but I don't think what Kura is telling me is exactly right either."

The healer was silent as he studied the Jedi before him. There was no point in arguing, he wouldn't change Qui-Gon's mind…and maybe he shouldn't try. There may yet be something in what he was saying. For now, he would let it go. There was other ground he wanted to cover.

"Is that the only thing that's bothering you?"

"Well…seeing Obi-Wan feeling better helps. I guess I was kicking myself…for what I did to him."

"Hmm…it would not have been my first choice to dig into that with Obi-Wan just now. I feared it would upset him. But as you can see…he's doing well for the moment. As well as can be expected under the circumstances. Don't be too hard on yourself. Have you…ah, been back to see the clones any more?"

"Not really. I saw them when I was looking for Kura…but I didn't stay long and I didn't talk to…"

"Vita."

"Well…I didn't talk with him."

"Still bothers you?"

"What do you expect?"

Mi'al held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "It was not a criticism. I'm just trying to gauge how you're doing."

"Sorry. I'm tired. Under the circumstances, the clones are the last things I want to deal with. I've tried not to even think about them."

"Probably best. You have a lot of pressure on you right now. Are you able to meditate, to focus yourself?"

"Yes. It's hard to concentrate sometimes, but I have been able to do it."

"Good. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"I could probably talk for another hour just unloading some of my burden, but I'm too tired to."

"You probably need to. But if you're that tired, perhaps you should rest first. Go get some sleep."

"You look a little bleary yourself. Why don't you let me sleep in here tonight and you go sleep in my bunk? I'm sure you didn't rest well last night. It would do you good."

Mi'al paused. "Don't make me an offer I'm too tired to refuse. You need your rest too."

"Come on. Don't argue with me. We'll trade off. That way we both get some rest."

"I'm too tired to argue. Thank you," he patted Qui-Gon's arm. "I think I'll go see Vita for a couple of minutes before I turn in."

"Hmm…I think he'd like that. He asked me this morning where you were."

"Really," Mi'al grinned. "He really missed me?"

Qui-Gon had mixed emotions. His gut instinct was to dislike the creature. Yet, here was a fellow Jedi and friend who seemed to be fond of it. He put the thought out of his head. There was already too much for him to think about.

The next day was a quiet one for the ship. Kura emerged only long enough to get some food and to inquire about Obi-Wan. The rest of the day he spent with the clones.

Qui-Gon had little to keep him occupied. He made checks on the ship now and again. Everything continued to operate as expected. He tried to stay out of the way while Mi'al was working with Obi-Wan. Even though the healer had been reassuring that his questioning of the apprentice had not made his situation worse, the Jedi still had not forgotten Mi'al's initial negative reaction to it. That was an indication to him that it could have caused a problem…or Mi'al would not have objected. Therefore, he wanted to make sure that he did not do anything to obstruct what Mi'al and the apprentice were doing. Even though his padawan had asked him to stay, Qui-Gon decided it would be better if he were not there to even accidentally interfere. The Jedi master spent time in meditation. It helped him deal with his own uncertainties. He felt more relaxed and settled…and he had to admit, it helped pass time. Certainly not the main reason to mediate…but an extra benefit from it.

Mi'al felt pulled in three directions. Certainly, Obi-Wan was the one who needed his help the most right now…and he gave the majority of his time to the apprentice. However, he was still concerned about Qui-Gon. His struggles were far from over. And he had not been able to unburden himself much since the flight had started. The healer remembered Qui-Gon's wild leap into the icy lake back on the planet. Although that was not a desperate act, it still was a drastic one for the normally controlled Jedi. He couldn't help but wonder if he might be close to a breakdown as well. It might be a short step from a drastic act to a breakdown. Therefore, when he took a break from working with the apprentice, he went immediately to the master to talk.

Qui-Gon seemed relaxed enough, yet Mi'al could sense great tension in him. He encouraged him to talk. The Jedi assured him that he was handling things well.

"Humor me. I've seen too many things on this trip that have startled me. Call it my own insecurity. It would make me feel better."

Shrugging his shoulders, the Jedi launched into a discussion of what was on his mind. Figuring most prominently in that was Obi-Wan, of course. The healer was free with his assurances that all would be well with the apprentice.

"He's not in any worse shape than you were at your worst. Yet, you were able to recover."

Qui-Gon was not entirely assured. "But he's going to have lingering problems…just like I do isn't he?"

Mi'al sighed, "Qui-Gon, this whole thing is the result of lingering problems. They just haven't been dealt with before. Now they will be. Yes, he will have scars from it. We all have scars from trials and struggles. There's nothing I can do about that except be there when things flare back up…like they have for you right now. We've had this talk before…recently. Work and patience. Opening up old wounds remember."

"How is your shoulder anyway? I suppose I should have asked before now. Sorry."

"Hmm…don't worry. I'd say you've had much on your mind. It's fine. Healing…just like you are."

Then there was still the issue of the clones and remaining memories of Ruka. Mi'al discovered this was aggravated by what had happened with Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon already had resentment toward the replicas because of their resemblance to the Klastarian. Now that they had been partially responsible for the apprentice's breakdown, that feeling had deepened. The Jedi realized on a rational level that the clones had not attacked Obi-Wan or had deliberately sought to cause his collapse, yet he found it hard to get rid of the feeling. It was understandable to Mi'al. On an emotional level, it was as if Ruka had assaulted Obi-Wan yet again. He made a mental note of it. Something he would have to work with Qui-Gon on.

Those were the main things on Qui-Gon's mind he insisted. When pressed however, he admitted he still feared a loss of control. Knowing that he was the only other one who could land the ship added to his burden. What if he did have a breakdown like Obi-Wan did? Then what would happen? Or what if in a loss of control he damaged the ship or hurt someone?

"That one seems to be hard for you to get by doesn't it? You have been functioning fine for how many days now? You haven't even come close to being overcome by all this…yet you still worry about it."

"I think you had me convinced…until Obi-Wan…"

Mi'al put a hand on Qui-Gon's arm. "Your situation is very different from Obi-Wan's. You've been working out your problems. He has worked very little on his. It was bound to happen. A catalyst is all that was needed. If it had not happened now, it would have later. Considering all that you are dealing with, I think you are doing a great job of coping. I'm almost jealous that you're doing so well without my help," he grinned. Qui-Gon managed a small smile. That encouraged Mi'al also. If he was able to have even a little humor about the situation, that was a positive sign.

"I think you're doing fine. You're going to make it. Tomorrow we'll be to Coruscant. Then we can all begin to recover from this. But," he held a finger up to help make his point, "if you feel like you can't make it. If you want to talk…please let me know. Don't pass it off as too small, too late, too early. Anything that gives you pause, let me know. I mean it. All right?"

"You'll be the first to know."

"The second anyway."

Qui-Gon sat with Obi-Wan for part of the day and talked with him. It was a great relief to the Jedi master to see his apprentice beginning to recover. He realized…knew too well that it would take a long time for Obi-Wan to work through this. Still, compared to how he was a day or so ago…this was a big improvement. Obi-Wan was comforted by Qui-Gon's presence. He had been worried that his master would be disappointed in him.

"How could I be Padawan? I know some of what you're going through. I didn't handle it so well myself. How could I condemn you for what I couldn't do myself? Besides, we aren't perfect. Just promise me one thing. That next time something bothers you this much don't wait so long to talk to someone about it. It's not a sign or weakness. The weakness comes in not recognizing that you have a problem. You knew you had a struggle inside. Listen to Mi'al when he tells you about emotions and how to deal with them. It's not the emotions that are bad it's what you do with them that can be bad."

While Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan talked Mi'al went to the third direction he felt pulled in. He visited Vita. Kura was in the room…and just as always he stopped talking as soon as the door opened.

"How is it going? Are any of the others talking yet?"

Very much aware of Vita watching him, Kura said, "Yes, a little."

Vita hurried over to the healer at once. "Hello," he said with a big smile."

Mi'al couldn't help but smile back. And he realized it was the first time in days that he had smiled for more than a second or two. "Hello Vita. How are you?"

"I'm…fine. How is Mi'al?"

"I'm fine too. So, what has Kura been teaching you?"

Now Kura was glad that he had followed his instincts and not talked openly in front of the clones since Vita had begun talking to the healer.

"He's been teaching us new words, like Coruscant, Jedi…um…Re…Re…"

"Republic," Kura said patiently.

"Republic," Vita repeated.

"And do you know what each of those words mean?" Mi'al quizzed.

"You, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are Jedi. The planet we are going to is Coruscant. The government of the planet is the…Republic."

'Very good," Mi'al chuckled. "You're a fast learner. What about the others?" The healer started to approach them and they cowered. He looked puzzled. "They still are so untrusting?"

"Can you blame them?" Kura replied. "Look what all they have been subjected to since they were dragged out of their building on Garin. And…well, now that they know that you are a Jedi…like Obi-Wan…well…."

"You can't help them understand that he is sick and that not all Jedi are like that?"

Kura merely shrugged.

Mi'al crossed his arms over his chest. "You are guilty of exactly what you accuse Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan of."

"What!"

"You say that they shouldn't hold it against the clones that they look like Ruka. Yet, you are trying to teach them to judge all Jedi by the actions of one. One who was not entirely of sound mind at the time I might add. You're acting just as bigoted as you accuse them of."

Kura's mouth fell open but he said nothing. _Damn! I didn't realize what I was doing. I was trying to make them fearful of Jedi so they wouldn't cooperate…especially Vita. Now that you have pointed this out to me, you'll use it against me. Damn! I suppose I'll have to teach them to fear all Jedi for some other reason. I'll have to think on that. For now, I suppose I have to concede…to stay in your good graces._ "You're right Mi'al. I can't deny it. I am doing the same thing. I didn't realize it. I wasn't trying to teach them to be afraid of Jedi. I understand about bigotry toward one over his outward appearance better than you ever will. Nevertheless, I see your point. I apologize for what you interpret as my prejudice against the Jedi. I'll work on that with them this afternoon."

The healer studied the impassive metal face for a moment as he thought. And there were many conflicting thoughts racing through his head. "Kura," Mi'al began. "I invited you to come on this trip because I thought it might provide some interesting research opportunities." He rubbed a hand across his forehead. "I sure didn't expect it to turn out the way it has. I think we've all been caught off guard by the…circumstances. I'm sorry that it has turned out this way. I know that you tried to help us when you sent the clones after the Renalks. And I know that you are concerned about their welfare and what may become of them." He paused for a moment. "Qui-Gon is very close to Obi-Wan. His apprentice is like a son to him. He's just worried about him. And…Obi-Wan…just has some problems he hasn't worked out. Remember our talks about Qui-Gon and Ruka? Well…Obi-Wan was has some of the same issues…but has never addressed them. That's why he had such an outburst. Under other circumstances I know he would never react this way. I just want to apologize to you for how all this has turned out. If I had known…I wouldn't have gotten you involved in the trip."

"Don't worry about it Mi'al. It isn't your fault. Things have been rather…interesting, but you didn't cause them to work out this way. I'm just sorry about upsetting people. As you said, I was only trying to help. I had no idea that Qui-Gon would be so upset when the clones were only helping us. And Obi-Wan…I feel even worse about him! Poor Obi-Wan. I didn't mean harm to him. I thought it might help his perspective to be exposed to the clones. You know how fond I am of him. I wouldn't intentionally do anything to upset him like this. I really meant well."

Mi'al thought over Kura's comments and weighed them against what he already knew. "Well…I think we've all been subjected to things that we did not expect…or want. It has been stressful and surprising. We've all had a lot to learn from the experience. Hopefully we each can come out the other side recovered…and wiser. Maybe…Obi-Wan might…learn something from this after all. It might not be the best or easiest way for him to learn…but maybe in some way it has helped him." Mi'al patted the metal shoulder.

"Mi'al, you're not going to leave right now are you?" Vita asked.

"I hadn't planned on leaving right away. Why?"

"Because you always leave fast. You don't stay."

"I have some time now. Would you like to talk?"

"Yes," Vita's chubby green face lit up. "Tell me about Coruscant. Kura says you live there."

"All right." The healer sat down and Vita sat close by listening intently as Mi'al regaled him with stories of things his limited exposure to the galaxy couldn't quite comprehend.

Kura watched. _These crazy Jedi. They have the strangest concepts. More temple brainwashing I suppose. I can't comprehend it. I suppose that maybe it's for my best that I don't! If I thought like them, I'd be concerned about myself. How have they remained a presence and strength in the galaxy for as long as they have with their…very narrow way of thinking? If they are so willing to make sacrifices how have they survived?_

_And…they aren't so invulnerable either. Despite their heroic insistence about using the Force to control themselves, Obi-Wan did take a step off the edge with his emotional collapse. Not so invulnerable. They can be defeated. But I haven't found the way to do it! In all my encounters with Obi-Wan…with all that I subjected him to, I wasn't able to cause this kind of reaction. At least not when I wanted it. Now when it would be least convenient, he decides to react to all I have done! Damn! I try so hard and can produce little reaction…and now he causes himself a breakdown over…nothing! Just like with the Gorinions. I tried so hard to make him ill…and look what happens when I needed him most. He got sick and those beasts captured me. Right now when I could use his support on the clones, he decides to go nuts on me! I really need to get away from the temple. It's not only causing my thinking to soften it's causing me to be exposed to these Jedi weaknesses when it's most inconvenient! But what am I to do? That's my only connection to the clones right now…._

It was with great relief that Qui-Gon woke to the day when the transport would finally land at the Jedi temple. This whole mission had been one unbelievable nightmare after another. It was even worse than the mission that he, Jareel, and Leish had gone on…and he thought that one had been bad. As much as he'd hated to see his best friend suffer, still Jareel's struggle with his arxy fear had been minor compared to what Obi-Wan was going through. And…his own fight with the past had been worse on this mission than on the one to Xanxadan. He was grateful Mi'al had been along on this one. If his apprentice had such a breakdown without someone there with the training to handle it…well, Qui-Gon didn't even want to think about that.

He quickly showered and grabbed a bite of breakfast. He paused to check the clone room. The only thing he would do was make sure it was locked, or if it wasn't, that Kura was in there. That was the only contact he wanted with the creatures. Still, every time he opened the door to peek in, Vita never failed to call out, "Hello!" Qui-Gon would quickly answer and beat a hasty retreat. The clone was totally innocent. He couldn't figure out that the Jedi was trying to ignore him.

The knight knocked at Mi'al's door.

"Come in."

He entered and the healer and padawan were having breakfast. He smiled. "You look well this morning Obi-Wan."

"I feel all right. Mi'al said we'd be arriving at Coruscant today."

"Yes, in about four more hours."

The apprentice tried to keep a neutral appearance, but his master could feel the tension break in him. He sat down next to him and patted his back. "It's almost over. We're almost home. You going to make it?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan forced a smile. "What's going to happen to those clones?"

Qui-Gon quickly wanted to change the subject…and he could see Mi'al shaking his head from side to side as if in signal not to answer that question. "I don't know Obi-Wan and I don't want to speculate right now. Let's not worry about it, all right? There's enough to think about until we get back to Coruscant."

"Oh…I need to help you land the transport."

"Obi-Wan," Mi'al broke in. "I'd rather you didn't. I know you feel fine…but…." He drew in a deep breath to broach the very subject he didn't want to talk about. "As long as the clones are still on the ship…there's still the chance that one of them might cause you to…" his voice trailed off.

Obi-Wan hung his head and Qui-Gon could feel shame and self-recrimination from his apprentice. "Padawan, don't feel that way. This is just as much an illness as…as what you had on the Gorinion ship. You wouldn't have wanted to land a transport while you were that weak, would you?" Obi-Wan said nothing but just shook his head. "You are still weak from an illness. And it's nothing of your own making. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"He's right," Mi'al added. "You shouldn't be ashamed of something you didn't cause or ask for. Just because it affects your mind instead of your body doesn't make it different. You are still ill. It would not be good for you to try to land while you are still ill. You do understand don't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly.

"Padawan we are only thinking of you. We're doing this for you, not against you."

"I understand Master. I remember when you were…sick."

Qui-Gon patted him again. "I've got to go start making preparations to land. I'll talk to you when we're planetside."

The Jedi master had brought the ship out of hyperspace and it was about to enter the system which contained the city-planet Coruscant. He made an announcement to the rest of the ship that they were in normal space and settled back in his chair to give a quick look over the instrument panel. Then Qui-Gon looked out the front window of the transport. Something caught his eye and he leaned forward to study it. A dark spot in space just ahead. As he stared, it began to spin and whirl. The maelstrom. The vision that kept haunting him. There in the middle of the eddy was the blobby green face of Ruka…laughing with a malicious hummy sound. The constant reminder that as long as the Klastarian's influence remained he represented a threat to the Jedi. "No," he muttered. "Not now. I don't need this right now. It's too much…too much." Even when he closed his eyes he could see it. "Don't I have enough to deal with?" he said louder as he put his hands to his head. "Go away! Not Ruka again…not now."

Kura had left the clone room to go to his cabin and heard the Jedi's voice. He could hear the stress in the tight voice and his curiosity got the better of him. What was bothering Jinn now? He crept into the cockpit and saw the knight with his head buried in his hands. He had reason for real concern now. Jinn was supposed to land this thing. The metal man hurried over to him.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" he asked with true worry in his voice.

"Kura…Kura. It's…you wouldn't understand. It's something…that keeps…coming to me."

"What is it? Can I help? Should I get Mi'al?"

"No…don't. I've got to…get control. I don't want…him…to know."

Kura tried to pull Qui-Gon's hands away from his head. His face was white and sweat was beginning to drip down his face. "Are you sick?"

"No…it's a vision. From the Force. I…I can't…control it."

"From the Force?" Kura sure didn't understand that. In his encounter with the Force he certainly had not experienced any such thing. In his confusion and alarm he cried, "What do you mean a vision from the Force? Are we in trouble? Is the Force warning you about something? Are we going to crash or something?"

"No…no. I've had it…before. Many times…. It comes…and I have…no choice…but to…endure." Suddenly he went limp in the bionic's hands.

Kura pressed him back into the chair. "Is it over? Are you all right?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said weakly. "It's over…it's gone."

"Are you all right? Are you going to be able to land?"

"I…don't know. I don't…know."

"Let me help. If you're that uncertain maybe you shouldn't try it. Here, let's get you in the copilot's chair."

"You can fly?" Qui-Gon asked feebly. He allowed the metal man to pull him to his feet and then he fell into the copilot's chair.

"Yes. I've had some experience," Kura answered as he fastened the seat restraints for the Jedi. "Not as much as you perhaps…but right now I think cooler heads would prevail."

Qui-Gon didn't answer. He just leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He reached out to the Force to try to calm himself.

Kura glanced over the instrument panel. Then he looked over at the Jedi master. _A vision from the Force? These Jedi are even stranger than I thought…and the Force can be damned inconvenient! If the Force is suppose to help them why does it bring on something like this just before he's supposed to land this thing! If the Jedi are so powerful then why can't he do something about it? I thought he was supposed to be able to control the Force. Seems more like it controls him! Maybe it's better that I don't have that ability any more! Who wants to be controlled by something that incapacitates one at such inconvenient times!_

The transport was hovering and then began its slow descent. It settled on the pad so gently that only the slightest vibration passed through its hull. Kura had a light touch on the controls. "Contact," he announced as the pads touched surface.

"Thank you Kura," Qui-Gon replied, more calm now. "I'm glad you had some experience. And…thank you for keeping this between us. I'll talk to Mi'al about it…but for right now…"

"Forget it. I'm more concerned about you. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, now I am. I've had this before. The reason it was so hard this time…just all that has happened. I guess it was too much stress. If you hadn't been on the ship with us…"

"Well…then the whole trip was worth it then if I could help." He patted the Jedi's shoulder. "You're OK?"

"Yes. I've got to make sure Obi-Wan and the clones stay where they are until we are ready to depart the ship." Qui-Gon released the restraints and stood slowly.

"You check on Obi-Wan. I'll go see about the clones. It's the least I can do to help."

"Thanks."

Qui-Gon walked slowly down the corridor. He spoke to Mi'al at the door of his cabin and told him to keep the apprentice there until the clones were off the ship. He saw Kura disappear into the clone room.

The Jedi master went to the door and lowered the ramp. Waiting at the bottom was a small vehicle with several guards and a couple of white-coated men. He trooped down the ramp.

"Master Jinn?" one of the white coats asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have…the specimens?"

"Yes I do. Are you here from them?"

"Here is my authorization signed by the chancellor and the Jedi council. We are to take them to a special facility until…it is determined what to do with them."

"May I see that?" a voice sounded from behind the Jedi. Mi'al walked up next to Qui-Gon. The man handed it over readily. "It all seems in order," he said to Qui-Gon. "They do have proper authorization."

"Very well. I'll show them where the…specimens are. You go make sure Obi-Wan stays put."

Mi'al nodded and turned back up the ramp. Qui-Gon was on his heels. He took them to the room and opened the door. As expected, Kura was there with them.

"These men have authorization to take the clones to a holding place…for now," Qui-Gon announced.

Kura jumped up. "I thought they were going to be kept at the temple."

The white-coated men entered the room slowly. Their mouths fell open and they gaped at the clones. Even though they knew what awaited them, still the sight was more than they could have been prepared for. Like everyone else on Coruscant, their strongest memory of a big green Klastarian was Ruka invading the planet. They stared at each other in amazement and then back at the clones. Finally, the self appointed leader gathered himself. Clearing his throat he said, "No decision has been made yet sir. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Kura Sivru. I've been doing research work at the temple with the chief healer."

The man looked at Qui-Gon who nodded.

"Well, until a decision is made they are to come with us. They will be well cared for, I assure you."

"I'm coming with you," Kura declared. "I will see for myself. As a representative of the temple, I believe I have that authority."

"You are hardly a representative of the temple. However, since you have been working on this project you may come. We have nothing to hide."

The guards came in the room. At once they stopped and gaped at the clones also. There was a long moment of silence as they remembered the manipulations of Ruka when he caused the security forces to fire at false ships when he tried to take over Coruscant. The sergeant forced himself to look away. He had a job to do. He glared at his men. "Get with it! What are you staring at?"

Vita ran at once to Qui-Gon and grabbed his arm. "I'm scared!"

Qui-Gon immediately tried to pull away. The thing had a death grip on him…and he could feel it tremble. He was at a loss to know what to do. "Could you wait just a minute on this one?" he asked the apparent leader who nodded. Qui-Gon was leaning away from Vita. "I'll go get Mi'al for you. Will that help?" The green creature nodded. "You've got to let go." He released his grip and Qui-Gon exhaled a big sigh of relief. He hurried from the room.

Qui-Gon entered Mi'al's cabin. "I'll stay with Obi-Wan until…they are gone. You're needed back there. Vita is scared." Mi'al hurried out the door.

"Vita?" Obi-Wan asked.

"One of the clones," Qui-Gon answered. "Well…good to be home isn't it? A couple days rest and we'll be ready to go again," he grinned.

"You don't have to make me feel better Master," Obi-Wan responded. "I know it'll be more than a couple of days before Mi'al will clear me."

Qui-Gon looked over to Obi-Wan then put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get through this Padawan…I promise you."

Mi'al hurried to the rear of the ship. Vita tried to get to him but two of the guards stepped over to hold him back.

"Mi'al!" the green creature cried.

The healer hurried over. "It's OK. He won't harm anyone," he said to the guards. Then he pushed past them and Vita grabbed him in a big hug. The healer put his arms around the clone. "They won't hurt you Vita. I promise they won't. They are just going to take you to where you'll be staying now. I have some things to take care of here and then I'll come to see you. You have to go with them Vita."

"No!"

Kura came over. "Vita, I'll be going with you. I'll look after you until Mi'al comes. You trust me don't you?" The green creature nodded a little. "I won't leave you."

"And I'll be along later," Mi'al added. "You have both of us to take care of you, OK?"

Vita nodded uncertainly and allowed Kura to lead him out. The healer approached the man in the white coat. "You see that they are very naïve in their knowledge and understanding. They are like children emotionally also. I suppose it's because of the very closed environment they were raised in. I hope you'll keep that in mind while moving them and dealing with them. This has all been very unsettling to the clones. Much more harshness and it may scar them. If you intend to do any meaningful research on them, that could interfere with it."

"That has not been decided yet Chief Healer," the man replied. "However, I can see what you mean about their personalities. I give you my word we will be gentle with them. The one was rather like a child, wasn't he?"

"Yes. Please treat them that way. Whether any decisions have been made or not, we do owe them the dignity of treating them with care and respect."

The man inclined his head and walked out.

Mi'al walked slowly back to his cabin. He had never imagined a simple trip to pick up the clones would have become so complicated. No decisions have been made. What would the Republic decide to do with the clones? He had to put that thought out of his head for the moment. He opened the door to his cabin.

Qui-Gon looked up. "Everything all right?"

"Yes. The…they are gone now. We can leave the ship. Obi-Wan I'd like for you to come with me to the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Yes. This collapse was very sudden and far-reaching. I'd like to have at least a couple of days of intense therapy with you…like we were doing on the trip. It won't be anything different. I'd just like to make sure you're going to be all right before you have to face anymore stresses. I'm still uncertain how you might handle it right now."

"It's all right Padawan. Go along with him. I should report to the council and then I'll come by."

Reluctantly the apprentice departed the transport with the healer. Qui-Gon walked to the corridor and watched as they descended the ramp. He quickly gathered the few travel items that he and Obi-Wan had brought along and left the ship.

As Qui-Gon walked along he thought back to Kura and his help landing the ship. _He certainly is…different. He sure caused a lot of dissention on this mission. But…it did seem to be unintentional, I suppose. He just doesn't understand the Jedi way. And…I guess he didn't plan for Obi-Wan to be so upset by the clones. After all, there's a lot about us he doesn't know. Kura does seem to be there for us when it counts though. He helped Obi-Wan. He helped Mi'al. Now, he has helped me. I suppose I should try to be more tolerant of him. I'll try to be. His help came at a time when I really needed someone to help me. In a way I guess you could say Kura saved me from Ruka._

"Obi-Wan will be fine," Mi'al was reporting to the Jedi council. "It will just take time to work through this. There still is some uncertainty about what actually happened between him and the clones. I believe that Obi-Wan is telling what he believes is true…but I don't know if that is what actually happened, because of his state at the time. I have no reason to disbelieve Kura. However, Qui-Gon, as he told you, has strong feelings about it. So, it is an open issue. Perhaps I will learn more as I work with Obi-Wan."

The healer glanced at the tall Jedi who was standing to the side of the council room. He was working to maintain his calm, knowing what Mi'al was about to address. "Qui-Gon has dealt well with his issues during this mission. I don't mean to imply there were no problems, but he was able to face them and not become incapacitated. Further therapy is needed to bring this to closure, but I have confidence that he will come through it well."

"The clones are in the care facility. I have been to check on them. They are in good care. Kura is staying at the facility at the moment. He wanted to make a report to the council also…but doesn't want to leave the clones alone right now. He's very protective of them. So, I ask you to excuse him. He said a representative of his company would be his spokesman for the moment, until he feels the clones are safe. So far only the one clone has been responsive to me. None of the others will speak and still seem untrusting of me. Kura says that they have spoken to him. However, I have had little time with them. He has worked more with them than I have had the opportunity to. Vita, the clone that does respond, is very innocent and naïve…childlike. Whatever Ruka was doing with these replicas, it seems certain that he has not imparted his knowledge to them. Vita does not have the intellectual training to accomplish such feats. He still doesn't comprehend many simple day to day concepts. Ruka seems to have strictly controlled what they were exposed to. Vita has shown the capacity to be able to learn however. I…ah, don't know what the council has in mind, but I think it would be the wrong thing to shut them away in a care facility. I think they could be educated and live a normal life."

Mace Windu and Yoda exchanged a glance. The council head looked down and watched himself rub his hands together. "I know you've been very busy since your return to the planet Mi'al. Too busy probably. How are you recovering?"

"Satisfactorily. My wounds are healed and I have no further problems."

"That is good news." He paused. "In tending to all your charges, you obviously haven't heard much news, have you?"

"No Master Windu," the healer responded quizzically. "Is there a problem?"

"A very large one. News of the clones has leaked out. No one has yet been able to determine how. But it has created a great outcry from the Senate…and the population of Coruscant. Chancellor Valorum has tried to talk to the senators about this situation…but after Ruka's assault on the planet, there are too many strong memories. All they see are five Rukas. He can not convince them otherwise. The people have made up their minds as well…and with the senators fueling their sentiments…." He paused and gave a deep sigh. "The entire planet virtually does not want the clones here. They don't want them anywhere actually. There is a demand to either destroy them…or lock them in prison."

"What!" Mi'al cried in dismay. "You can't be serious. I know they look like Ruka but the resemblance is all they have in common with him. These are individual creatures…distinct from him. The cloning process does not reproduce personality or knowledge. They are not like Ruka."

"I know that. The Chancellor knows that. Our scientists know that. The lay people don't. The senate refuses to listen. They even think that the clones are somehow not real beings…like robots perhaps. That is why they have no hesitation to destroy them. We are trying to win converts in the senate but it is hard work. Almost each delegate has to be approached individually. Some refuse to listen. Right now…I don't know what will happen. We may have to remove them from Coruscant to guarantee their safety."

"I can't believe it," Mi'al said quietly as he shook his head. "The Republic claims to be so devoted to the rights of all creatures. If they…destroy…or even lock the clones up, they are violating their own principals and the rights of these beings."

"Yes," Qui-Gon suddenly spoke up. "It's true that the clones may have something of Ruka in them…but it is only his genetic material. That does not make them like him. They are different." He moved toward the center of the assembly chamber. "I…spoke with…Vita myself. It's as Mi'al says. He is like a child. No one in this room knows Ruka the way I do. Vita is nothing like Ruka. If I were to speak to him without seeing him, I would never even guess that he was a Klastarian. I understand better than you do what it is like to see these clones. How it…revives strong memories…fear…anger. But that is what I am working on right now…how to see past that. To see Vita for what he really is. How can you expect me to do this if you are going to sit back and allow this to happen? You have to see beyond their outer appearance as well. They have a right to life. These clones did not want to have the legacy that they do. They did not ask Ruka to bring them into being. Why should they be punished for something they can not help? Something that really has no bearing on who they actually are?"

The Jedi's plea had become quite impassioned. Mi'al listened…and knew, he knew that Qui-Gon would be all right now. He had finally come to understand on his own, in his own heart and mind…that the clones were not Ruka. They would not harm him in the same way. How else could he say the things he was saying now? The healer didn't know when or how this transformation had taken place…but it had. It had. For Qui-Gon's good…and he suspected the clones' good as well. He couldn't help but smile. Even in this dire atmosphere. If nothing else, the clones had helped Qui-Gon face some of his problems…and overcome them.

The council was silent for a moment. Yoda had a slight smile on his green wrinkled face. When he had first heard from Mi'al about the replicas and their effect on Qui-Gon, he feared the worst for his former padawan. But now he knew the same thing that Mi'al knew. He knew Qui-Gon would be all right.

Mace Windu was taken aback by the Jedi's speech. The last person he had expected to defend the clones was Qui-Gon. He thought that the knight would be in line with the group that wanted to lock them away. He wasn't sure what to say for a long moment.

"I didn't say we had given up," Windu said quietly. "It's going to be a long hard road…and we will have to fight every step of the way. It could take years. Is it worth it?"

"You will have some help," Qui-Gon responded. "Kura said that his company would be willing to take legal action to protect the rights of the clones. If that is so, then I think you could probably let them do the hard work of keeping the clones safe while the Jedi work to teach delegates and other educated peoples about the cloning process and why these clones are not the same as Ruka."

"Hmm," Yoda finally responded. "Interesting idea that is Qui-Gon. More in line with our mission is educating about new scientific discoveries. A legal fight we do not want. If take that up Kura's company will, help with the clones we could."

Mi'al was relieved to hear this. "I could work with Kura to train the clones. I think if we could get people to see them and hear them, they would see how childlike…and very different from Ruka they are. If they would just open their minds…and eyes. Masters, I would very much like you to meet Vita and talk with him. I think you would not only find it interesting, but it might provide some help to you in your quest."

"A good idea this is Mi'al. Settled this problem is not. However, options we have now. Dismissed you are until further we talk. Mi'al well you have done on this mission. Above your usual duty you have served."

"I would like to talk with you further about that Master Yoda."

"Hear you I will. But more settled the clone issue must be. Much unrest it has caused. Rest and recuperation you need."

"Thank you Master Yoda. But I still have much to do. Obi-Wan needs my help right now. I think perhaps Qui-Gon needs it less now," his green eyes twinkled.

"Work with Obi-Wan you will. When released him you have from the hospital, your only patient he will be because of the circumstances. A rest you will take from your other duties."

"But Master Yoda…"

"Argue you will not!" he tapped his gimmer stick against the floor. "Stubborn as Qui-Gon you are."

The healer heard a chuckle from beside him. He stole a glance at Qui-Gon who was grinning at him.

"A week of leave you will be given too Qui-Gon."

"But Master…"

The little green Jedi answered only with a tap of his stick on the floor. Qui-Gon said nothing more.

"Keep us informed you will about Obi-Wan's progress," he said to Mi'al.

"Yes Master."

"Informed we will keep you on the situation with the clones. Dismissed you are."

The two Jedi bowed and departed the assembly chamber. Once outside the door Qui-Gon couldn't resist a little tease. "You don't practice what you preach do you?"

"Well," Mi'al said with a lopsided grin, "Perhaps we can keep each other out of trouble this next week."

"Can I see Obi-Wan?"

"Sure. Let's go."

104


End file.
